Agora Eu e Você
by Nick Crawford
Summary: Continuação de Summer. Para todos aqueles que querem saber o que aconteceu com Tess e Nathan.
1. Prólogo

_**Agora Eu e Você**_é continuação de** Summer**, para todos aqueles que quiseram saber o que aconteceu com Tess e Nathan,_ pertence parcialmente a **Susan Crosby**! Quanto aos personagens, uns pertencem a Susan Crosby e outros a J.K. Rowling._

* * *

_Do diário de Jenne Marie_

_Desde criança, minha neta Tess é um furacão. Sua alma, como dizemos, é intensa. E mesmo alguém tão selvagem quanto a costa da Irlanda tem seu lado mais delicado. Eu vejo isso nela. _

_Também vejo ansiedade. Talvez seja por ela sentir falta de sua outra metade, a irmã gêmea Lily. Lily encontrou seu amor e está viajando pelo mundo e Tess ficou sozinha pela primeira vez na vida. Ela precisa encontrar um marido que a trate bem; como Joseph me trata._

_Mas Tess não saiu com muitos rapazes que Joseph aprove. São dois cabeças-duras! Parece que Joseph se identifica com sua jovem neta obstinada._

_Rezo para que o homem escolhido por Tess passe pelo teste, e supere as expectativas de Joseph. Afinal, não há nada mais importante do que a família..._

* * *

Em breve 1º Capítulo :*


	2. Capítulo 1

_Início de março_

Em uma das mãos, Nathan Harlan segurava um belíssimo anel de noivado, com um diamante de dois quilates. Na outra, tinha um copo de uísque com gelo o terceiro em apenas uma hora. Seus ossos, seu coração e sua alma estavam frios. Provavelmente, o fato de não ter ligado o aquecimento, nem mesmo uma lâmpada, desde que anoitecera, o que já ocorrera há horas, não ajudava. A sala estava iluminada apenas pelas luzes de Nova York, que entravam pela janela projetando uma silhueta da garrafa de uísque sobre à mesinha de café. Na verdade, ele não precisava enxergar nada mais do que isso.

Há algumas horas, sua noiva — ex-noiva — havia colocado gentilmente o anel de diamante em sua mão. Desde então ele não o largou.

Nathan achava que conhecia e compreendia Lily Evans. Ela era obstinada e metódica, como ele. Juntos eram dinâmicos, um casal poderoso, de boa descendência e com um futuro incrível pela frente. Aos 29 anos, Nathan estava na idade perfeita para se casar e no momento perfeito de sua carreira em sua agência de publicidade. Tudo seguia de acordo com o planejado.

Essa tarde, ela havia acabado com qualquer possibilidade de um futuro juntos. Ele não havia previsto isso. estavam namorando a meses, tempo suficiente para saber que o relacionamento ia bem. Ficaram noivos há menos de três semanas, no Dia dos Namorados, muito romântico. E agora, durante a semana em que ele esteve em Chicago, trabalhando com um novo cliente, ela encontrara outro homem, um astro do rock. A tranquila Lily Evans, que tinha uma personalidade igual à sua, havia conhecido um astro do rock.

Nathan deu um gole no uísque, e, enquanto pensava em dar outro, a campainha tocou. Não se moveu. Tocou de novo. Ele serviu outra dose, com o gelo já derretido. Alguém bateu à porta e uma voz de mulher disse seu nome.

Lily? Não. Ela não viria até aqui. No entanto, curioso, deixou o copo na mesa e se levantou. Levou um instante até conseguir se equilibrar. Embora não estivesse acostumado a tomar mais de uma ou duas taças de vinho, não estava bêbado. Pelo menos, achava que não. Talvez um pouco tonto. Abriu a porta e demorou a perceber que Lily estava ali, parada de costas para ele, diante do elevador.

— O que está fazendo? — perguntou, fechando os olhos por causa da luminosidade e saindo para o hall. Neste instante, o elevador chegou ao 15º andar.

Ela virou-se para fitá-lo, mas não disse nada. Nathan viu que ela estava diferente com aquele vestido vermelho, curto, mas não sabia dizer o que era. Seu cabelo ruivo e cintilante caía em cachos, acariciando seus ombros e escorrendo pelas costas. Seus olhos verdes o fitavam. Sua expressão era franca e carinhosa. Carinhosa? Porque ela se importava? Tinha dado o fora nele. Sem cerimônia. Sem emoção.

Isso definia o relacionamento deles. Sem emoção. Sem sexo. Uma parceria com um futuro baseado na amizade sólida e no intenso respeito que nutriam mutuamente.

Mas ele a amava, e acreditava que ela o amava. Sempre imaginara que a paixão surgiria em algum momento, e respeitara a decisão de Lily de se guardar para o leito nupcial.

Será que ela havia percebido o erro cometido ao romper com ele? Era por isso que estava ali? Por que não dizia nada? Afinal, viera vê-lo.

— Porque você está aqui? — perguntou ele. Queria que ela se desculpasse?

— Cometi um erro — confessou em voz baixa. Caminhou em sua direção, com as mãos estendidas. — Um grande erro. — Passou os dedos por seu peito e afastou-os, como se queimassem. Fechou o punho e pressionou-o contra seu coração.

Nathan contraiu-se. Aquele toque fora suave, mas letal ao seu equilíbrio. Esperançoso, tentou apagar aquelas horas de sofrimento. A mágoa ainda resistia, até que, de repente, ela se aproximou e o beijou. Surpreso por aquele ataque surreal e repentino de paixão, também a beijou, até fazê-la gemer. No entanto, uma voz em sua cabeça gritava para que não perdoasse a mulher que sempre se recusara a dormir com ele, seu noivo, mas que se ofereceu para um homem que acabara de conhecer.

Quando Lily pressionou seus quadris contra os dele, Nathan ficou contente por não ter tomado aquele quarto drinque. Sabia exatamente o que devia fazer. Resistir não era uma opção, apesar de ter passado meses fazendo isso. Mas desta vez, não.

Ele a agarrou em seus braços e levou-a até a cama, descobrindo que ela estava diferente porque se vestira para seduzi-lo, algo que nunca havia feito.

Um calor inesperado espalhou-se por seu corpo ao pensar que havia provocado esse esforço.

— Isto é insólito — disse, transformando as palavras em uma pergunta. Queria confiar nos motivos dela, mas tinha medo. Como podia desculpá-la tão rápido?

— Nunca esperei fazer amor com você.

— Como assim? — indagou ele, franzindo o cenho.

— Só isso.

Aquilo não era uma resposta, mas, aparentemente, ele não receberia mais nada. Será que o bad boy já a havia abandonado? Isso importava? Claro, mas... Nathan queria lhe mostrar o que estava perdendo. Havia se controlado, honrando seu pedido de castidade. Agora, seu ego exigia isso.

Ligou o abajur da cabeceira, tirou a gravata e desabotoou a camisa. Ela não o mandou parar. Será que realmente ia até o fim?

Tirou a blusa e jogou-a no chão. Em seguida, puxou o cinto, deixando-o cair ao lado da cama. Com isso, percebeu no sapato alto vermelho de Lily uma lembrança vívida de toda a estranheza da noite. Nunca a vira usando saltos tão altos, estavam quase da mesma altura.

Será que seu objetivo era mostrar-se agressiva, não apenas assertiva?

Ele cerou os dentes e a fitou, buscando respostas para perguntas que não havia feito, já que não sabia se realmente queria ouvir a resposta. Ela não só não pediu que parasse, como nem sequer recuou. Estudou cada movimento seu, sem nenhum traço de pudor virginal em seus olhos. Ele tirou os sapatos e deixou as calças caírem, livrando-se também das meias.

Sua cueca era preta e justa, e ficara ainda mais justa nos últimos minutos. Ela o inspecionou de uma maneira mais excitante que qualquer beijo ou toque de que ele lembrasse. Engoliu em seco e fitou-o novamente. Seus mamilos estavam contraídos sob o vestido. O coração de Nathan batia forte.

Será que ela fugiria se ele tirasse a cueca? Lily o havia mantido afastado há meses. No entanto, depois de dormir com outro homem, desejava Nathan. Isso não fazia sentido. Será que queria compará-los? Não era seu estilo.

Se fizesse amor com ela agora, estaria perdoando-a ou vingando-se dela? Não sabia se queria descobrir, mas uma força irracional o forçava a continuar, mesmo sabendo que poderia ser interrompido. Ou humilhado. No entanto, ela dissera que havia cometido um erro. Tirou a cueca. Ela se ajoelhou e aproximou-se para tocá-lo. Seus dedos escorriam por sua pele como água morna. Ele inspirou, abaixou-se e tirou seu vestido colante, revelando um conjunto rendado de lingerie vermelha. Desceu as alças do sutiã por seus braços e o peso dos seios forçou-o para baixo, deixando os mamilos quase à mostra. Seu aroma cítrico o envolveu.

Sua boca ficou seca. Sempre imaginara que ela usava lingerie branca.

Fitou-a nos olhos e pousou a mão em seus seio, sentindo a carne firme e delicada. Sentia seu mamilo endurecido. Aquilo era muito diferente do que esperava. Tão sensual. Tão ardente. Tão...

Tão diferente de Lily!

— Tess?— conseguiu perguntar, levantando as mãos e já certo de sua identidade. Por isso estava diferente. Não era Lily, e sim sua irmã gêmea. Tess tinha uma reputação tempestuosa, mas jamais imaginaria que fingiria passar-se por sua irmã. Para quê? Sempre fora reservada com ele, como se não gostasse dele.

Ela se sentou confusa.

— Já viu Lily com um vestido como esse? — Ele podia dizer que estava bêbado, mas seria um insulto.

— Achei que ela voltara para me seduzir.

O silêncio de Tess podia significar qualquer coisa. Não tentaria adivinhar.

Apesar de não tê-la reconhecido imediatamente, sua excitação não diminuiu. Na verdade, o choque o deixara ainda mais animado. Mas não parou para descobrir por quê, não queria saber por quê, exceto que vivia um longo período de abstinência.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — perguntou, cansado de esperar e frustado com seus pensamentos imprevisíveis.

Ela ficou de joelhos e colocou as mãos em seu peito. Seus olhos ficaram presos aos dele por segundos intermináveis.

— Isso importa?

No momento, não, mas importaria. Ela dissera que não esperava fazer amor com ele, e agora essas palavras ecoaram em sua cabeça.

— Você não queria fazer amor. Então, o que?

— Não devia pensar tanto — disse ela, aproximando-se.

Seu toque eliminava todos os pensamentos, bania todas as dúvidas. Ele esqueceu sua curiosidade e a beijou. Esqueceu Lily e abriu-se para Tess.

Tess emitia sons incrivelmente sensuais, que vibravam em sua garganta. Passava a mão por seu corpo e Nathan a buscava da mesma maneira. Ele abriu o sutiã e jogou-o no chão. Capturou um mamilo entre os lábios e passou a língua pelo centro enrijecido antes de devorá-lo, saboreando-o ao vê-la arquejar as costas. Ela cravou as unhas nele para se equilibrar. Nathan também cuidou de seu outro seio. O desejo ardia dentro dele impiedosamente, principalmente ao sentir a mão dela envolvendo-o.

Jogou o corpo para trás, tentando desacelerar. Estava prestes a cometer a maior estupidez de sua vida, mas não conseguia parar. Sim, conseguia, mas não queria.

Ele colocou as mãos em sua cintura, para ajudá-la a se levantar. Então, desceu a calcinha por suas pernas. Segurando sua cabeça, ela inclinou-se para beijá-lo como jamais fora beijado. Com lábios, dentes e língua, até não conseguir esperar nem mais um segundo. Ele a deitou e afastou suas coxas. Observou enquanto a penetrava, cerrou os dentes ao sentir aquele calor envolvê-lo. Sentiu-a contrair-se e ouviu seu gemido longo e baixo, que logo aumentou de intensidade e volume.

Fechou os olhos, reprimindo-se, esperando por ela. Então, explodiu dentro dela. Foi bombardeado por sensações que percorreram todo o seu corpo, chegando até sua mente, bloqueando tudo, exceto aquelas sensações de êxtase. Ela era boa. Incrível.

Não queria voltar ao mundo da lógica, que veio mesmo ser ser chamado. Deitou-se de costas e olhou para o teto. Ela estava em silêncio ao seu lado. Nem seuqer escutava sua respiração. Seu perfume se misturara ao odor mundano do sexo. Ele não esqueceria rapidamente.

Jamais esqueceria. Virou-se para ela.

Ela girou para o outro lado, saindo da cama. Pegou suas roupas e correu para o banheiro. Fechou a porta e deixou-o de fora.

* * *

Tess tentou limpar a mente enquanto se vestia naquele banheiro elegante. Concentrou-se na torneira de aço escovado. Evitou ao máximo olhar para o espelho, mas teve que encará-lo.

O rímel borrado sob seus olhos deixava sua pele mais pálida e seus olhos mais escuros que o normal. Pegou um lenço, limpou as manchas e passou os dedos pelo cabelo. Não queria encará-lo novamente.

O que havia feito?

Viera para dizer que achava que Lily cometera um grande erro ao terminar o noivado. Então, eles se beijaram. Tess dissera a verdade. Nunca havia esperado beijá-lo, muito menos fazer amor com ele. Ela pode ter cultivado uma reputação extravagante no passado, mas isso era demais, até mesmo para ela.

O problema é que Tess sempre amara Nathan, e tivera que esconder seus sentimentos ao perceber que ele e Lily haviam descoberto uma afinidade mútua. Eles descobriram que estavam apaixonados exatamente quando Tess ia contar à irmã o que sentia por Nathan.

Tess invejava a maneira como Nathan tratava Lily, o jeito como a fitava quando falava, como a tocava, acariciando suas costas ou afagando seus cabelos sensualmente. Mas era a consideração que ele tinha por Lily que deixava Tess com mais ciúme, o tempo que passava com ela. Parecia que eles sempre tinham o que dizer um ao outro, eram conversas longas e profundas. Ele sempre ligava para dizer boa noite e bom dia.

Tess nunca tivera um homem que a tratasse assim.

Há que se considerar de quem se trata.

Fechou os olhos por um instante. Não queria pensar em seus defeitos.

Ignorara os sentimentos que tinha por Nathan por muito tempo. Evitara conversar sozinha com ele, pois temia que pudesse perceber o que sentia. Achava que estava tudo sob controle, conseguira parar de pensar nele quando o relacionamento de Nathan e Lily ficou sério, mas, ao vê-lo hoje, ao ver sua dor, percebeu que não deixara de ama-lo, que apenas afastara seus sentimentos por causa de Lily.

Agora, Tess precisava pôr um fim àquilo. Ela e Nathan não podiam ter um relacionamento. Não era adequado. Além disso, ele não ia querer saber dela depois desta noite, pois isso o faria lembrar de Lily. Era uma oportunidade única. Ponto final. Esta lembrança estava destinada a um livro de memórias.

Ela ajeitou o vestido e abriu a porta do banheiro. Ele continuava deitado na cama, com as mãos debaixo da cabeça e o lençol sobre o corpo.

Procurou seus sapatos e calçou-os. Estava tremendo.

Ele se livrou do lençol, sentou-se e colocou as mãos em seus ombros.

— Vá com calma. Nada...

— Você poderia, pelo menos, se cobrir — disse, com a voz aguda.

Ele sorriu, revelando covinhas encantadoras. Ela parou, retendo um suspiro. Era um homem bonito, com olhos castanhos intensos e cabelos castanho-claros. Quem diria que sob aquele homem de negócios sisudo havia um rapaz incrível, forte e musculoso. Tentador.

— Acho que você está indo embora.

— Claro que estou. Acha que sou idiota? — Ela fechou os olhos. Seu comportamento a entregara.

Ele a fitou com curiosidade. Pegou a cueca e vestiu-a.

— Por que isso aconteceu Tess?

Ela tentou formular uma boa justificativa em que ele pudesse acreditar. A única coisa em que pôde pensar foi o que Lily lhe dissera naquele dia, quando revelou que ia terminar o noivado com Nathan — que, apesar de amá-lo, não havia nenhuma química entre eles. Por meses, ela achou que estava sublimando sua paixão, então, não faria amor com ele até a noite do casamento. No entanto, uma hora com o astro do rock James Potter mudou tudo.

Tess não acredita que Lily se referia ao mesmo homem com quem ela acabara de fazer amor. Falta de química? Sem chance. O homem com quem Tess fez amor levou a paixão a uma nova dimensão.

— O gato comeu sua língua? — brincou Nathan. Ela só conseguiu sorrir debilmente.

— Por que isso aconteceu? — repetiu.

— Por que nós nos deixamos levar? — sugeriu ela.

— Eu sei porque me deixei levar, mas e você?

Não podia dizer que o amava. Então, o que podia dizer? Após alguns segundos, sentiu-o tocando sua bochecha. O carinho daquele gesto quase a fez atirar-se em seus braços.

— Acho que você sabe que nunca dormi com sua irmã.

Ela assentiu.

— Mas ela estava errada. Você é um homem cheio de paixão.

Ele sorriu.

— Talvez seja você. Talvez você tenha realçado isso em mim. — Ele colocou seu cabelo atrás da orelha gentilmente e acariciou-a. — Que tal me ajudar a melhorar minhas habilidades? Não quero decepcionar outra mulher.

— Não é hora de brincadeiras. Você não precisa de aula, e não temos nenhum futuro juntos. Isso não deveria ter acontecido. Lamento.

— Lamenta? Pelo quê?

— Sei que você deve estar magoado e furioso, e talvez até queira vingança, mas por favor, não conte a ninguém sobre isso — implorou. Então, saiu antes que ele pudesse fazer ou dizer algo para impedi-la. Estava confusa, não sabia por que havia feito aquilo, nem como resolver a situação. Precisava sair dali e pensar. Pegou a bolsa e se foi. Desceu um andar de escadas, fugindo o mais rápido possível. Só então pegou o elevador.

O porteiro deu boa noite quando ela saiu do prédio. Logo que saiu na noite fria, percebeu que havia esquecido o casaco. Não podia voltar para buscá-lo. Também não podia ir para casa, onde morava com seus avós e dividia o último andar com Lily. Provavelmente, sua irmã não estaria em casa. Devia estar com James, mas Tess não queria arriscar. Ficaria em um hotel esta noite. Pediria uma garrafa de vinho, tomaria um banho quente e pensaria onde havia errado. Só que estar nos braços de Nathan não parecia errado. Parecia certo. Ele não era mais noivo de sua irmã. Ela não havia quebrado nenhum código de ética entre irmãs. Quando elas tinhas oito anos, fizeram um pacto. Uma jamais se passaria pela outra e, embora Tess tenha ido ao apartamento de Nathan como ela mesma, percebera desde o início que ele a confundira com sua irmã e não fizera nada para corrigi-lo, até o ponto em que não podiam mais voltar atrás. Se ele não tivesse percebido sozinho, ela não teria dito, teria? Claro que sim, provavelmente. Um banho, vinho e pensamentos. Ia tirar Nathan Harlan da cabeça de uma vez por todas. E, de manhã, estaria bem.

* * *

Está aí gente o primeiro capítulo de Agora Eu e Você, continuação de Summer, sei que coloquei James P. & Lily Evans P. como personagem principais, mas foi porque Tess e Nathan não fazem parte do mundo Harry Potter, eventualmente Lily e James irão aparecer e ser citados, mas o personagens principais são Tess e Nathan, espero que gostem e obrigada Mila Pink por comentar. Beijos :*


	3. Capítulo 2

_Início de abril_

Tess olhou para o relógio. Meio-dia e quinze. Verificou se seu celular estava ligado. Não havia chamadas perdidas. Não havia mensagens de voz. Começou a ficar irritada. Lily não costumava deixá-la esperando, principalmente por 15 minutos. Mas sua irmã não era mais tão previsível quanto antes. Ela havia se envolvido com James Potter menos de um mês depois de terminar seu noivado com...

Tess parou de pensar. Pelo menos havia uma centelha no olhar de Lily e uma leveza em seu andar que não existiam antes. Uma aura totalmente diferente a rodeava, e Tess agradecia a James por isso.

Forçando um sorriso, Tess acenou para um funcionário e comeu um pedaço de abacate. Sentada no refeitório da empresa, ela estava contente por ter escolhido uma mesa reservada. Odiava comer sozinha em público e Lily sabia disso. Aqui era especialmente ruim, pois o som reverberava nas paredes e não era absorvido pela decoração moderna. Não dava para pensar direito. Além disso, todo o prédio de 25 andares na Park Avenue era propriedade da Editora Evans, a empresa da família. Ou melhor, empresas. Eles tinham muitas revistas. Logo, muitas pessoas podiam reconhecê-la. E, além disso, ela era uma Evans e já havia provocado muitos boatos.

Devia ter dito a Lily que a encontrasse no restaurante da esquina.

— Por quem você está esperando?

Tess ergueu os olhos e viu Alyssa Evans, editora-chefe da revista Carisma e sua chefe há dois anos e, há 25, sua tia Liss.

— Lily. Ela está atrasada.

— Que raro.

— Eu sei.

— Você está bem? — perguntou Alyssa, em voz baixa. Surpresa, Tess fitou sua tia e esqueceu a entrada do refeitório.

— Claro. Por quê?

— Ultimamente, você tem parecido tensa.

— Estou bem — respondeu, resistindo a tentação de devolver-lhe o comentário. Alyssa estava muito estressada desde que seu pai, avô de Tess, lançara um desafio sobre quem o substituiria quando se aposentasse, no fim do ano. Esse desafio apenas aumentou a tensão existente entre Alyssa e seus pais. O fato de ela estar comendo no refeitório, e não na sala de jantar executiva, também revelava seu incômodo.

— Eu a convidaria para sentar-se conosco, Liss, mas Lily quer falar comigo. Aí está ela.

— Sem problema — agradeceu Alyssa, dando um abarço em Lily. — Vou me encontrar com Bridget. Mais tarde nos vemos.

— Desculpe o atraso — disse Lily — Que roupa linda. Você me empresta? — Tess sorriu. Embora Lily tivesse mudado muito, seu guarda-roupa ainda não incluía nada como minivestido roxo e vermelho que Tess criou e fez na semana passada.

— Minhas roupas são suas roupas — ofereceu.

Lily riu.

Normalmente, Tess sabia o que sua irmã ia dizer, mas desta vez era diferente. Na verdade, isso estava acontecendo há algumas semanas. Elá só sabia que havia algo novo.

— O que houve?

Lily cruzou os dedos e pousou as mãos sobre a mesa.

— Vou pedir uma licença da The Buzz. — Tess ficou chocada ao ouvir aquilo.

— Por quê?

— Quero viajar com James em sua turnê internacional.

— Por quanto tempo?

— Um mês.

Tess não sabia o que dizer.

— Nunca ficamos mais de uma semana afastadas.

— A vida está mudando, Tess. Nós estamos mudando.

— Nos separando. Eu lia sua mente, nós concluíamos a frase uma da outra.

— Isso tinha que acontecer um dia. — Compreensão e determinação soaram na voz de Lily.

— Não acredito que você está desistindo do trabalho com o qual sempre sonhou e de uma promoção iminente por causa de um homem.

— Não é qualquer homem. É James, o homem que eu amo. — A voz calma foi compensada por um brilho em seus olhos. — O homem com quem vou me casar.

— Quando você vai?

— Amanhã.

— Já? — Tess estava mais vulnerável do que nunca. Seu elo com a vida que conhecia estava se rompendo. O ultimo mês fora muito difícil para ela, pois não podia contar a Lily sobre sua noite com Nathan Harlan, principalmente quando sua irmã perguntou onde passara a noite.

— Não seja ciumenta — disse Lily, cobrindo a mão de Tess com a sua.

— Ciumenta? Eu... — Ela parou. Talvez estivesse com ciúmes. Queria tentar a sorte no mundo da moda, mas não tinha coragem de largar o emprego como assistente editorial de moda na revista Carisma.

— Vovô vai acusá-la de ser ingrata — disse à irmã, lembrando-se da principal razão por que não havia deixado o emprego.

— É disso que tenho medo. James tentou me convencer do contrário. Sei que lealdade é mais importante que tudo para vovô, mas preciso e quero fazer isso. É o que vou fazer.

E todos achavam que Lily era a irmã submissa.

— Você já contou para ele?

— Você é a primeira a saber. Vou falar com Benedict depois do almoço. Depois, com vovô e vovó.

Benedict — tio Benedict — era irmão gêmeo de Alyssa e editor-chefe da The Buzz, a revista da Editora Evans sobre o showbiz, onde Lily trabalhava e estava prestes a ser promovida a repórter. Tess não invejava a situação da irmã de ter que falar com Benedict, ou, pior, com seu avô.

— Vou sentir muito a sua falta — disse Tess.

— Eu também — sussurou, com os olhos brilhando.— Vou ligar muito, prometo. Talvez você pudesse nos encontrar em algum ponto da turnê e passar o fim de semana conosco.

— Três é demais. — Tess se esforçava para manter tudo o mais natural possível. Voltou-se para sua salada. — Quer?

— Estou nervosa demais para comer — disse Lily.

Tess assentiu.

— Se quiser levar alguma roupa minha para a turnê, pode escolher.

— James gosta de mim como sou.

Nathan também, pensou Tess. Era muito mais fácil lidar com Lily. Ela não exigia tanta independência ou igualdade de condições quanto Tess. Pelo menos não descaradamente.

— Lá vai você de novo — começou Lily, batendo na mesa.

— O quê?

— Você tem estado distraída há mais ou menos um mês.

— Verdade?

— É. Logo depois de passar a noite fora de casa e não me dizer onde estava. Parece que está me escondendo algo. Também é a primeira vez que isso acontece entre nós.

Tess queria muito conversar com Lily sobre Nathan, sobre aquela noite, mas era impossível. Não podia falar com ninguém, só com o próprio Nathan, mas ele não entrara em contato com ela desde aquele dia, o que a deixava impressionada e chateada com tamanho autocontrole. Exceto por ter recebido o casaco no escritório no dia seguinte, sem nenhum bilhete. Era como se eles não existissem um para o outro.

No entanto, seu corpo ansiava por ele de uma maneira inusitada.

— Podemos passar a noite juntas? — perguntou Tess, mudando de assunto repentinamente. Em seguida, percebeu a dor nos olhos da irmã. Mas não podia lhe dizer a verdade. Nada mudaria isso. Alguns segredos teriam que ser enterrados com ela.

— Você me ajuda a fazer as malas?

— Claro.

— Não sei que horas vou chegar em casa. Vou pegar o helicóptero até The Tides para contar aos nossos avós.

— Espero você acordada. Vou preparar margaritas. Você vai precisar de um drinque — acrescentou Tess, irônica. — Agora, é sua vez.

— Eu sei — respondeu Lily, sorrindo levemente. — Finalmente trocamos os papéis. Você passou anos irritando vovô com os homens que escolhia. Sempre tentei fazer você parar com isso. Desde que mamãe e papai morreram, nossos avós levaram a sério o papel de guardiões. Acho que após 15 anos, é difícil mudar. E, claro, vovô ainda se importa com imagem.

— Ele se importa muito com imagem. — Os homens escolhidos por Tess tinham o único objetivo de irritar seu dominador avô. Homens iam e vinham. Namorou poucos deles; a maioria não passara de amigos. Então, havia Nathan. Sentia sua falta. Como isso acontecera? Mas não podia procurá-lo. Tess, que jamais teve muita paciência, conseguira controlar seu impulso de telefonar, o que fora um pouco mais fácil devido ao rumor de que ele saíra da cidade. Será que estava de luto por ter perdido Lily?

— Preciso ir — disse ela. — Ligo quando estiver indo para casa, contando que vovô me deixe voltar de helicóptero. Senão, será uma longa viagem desde Hamptons.

— Vou pegar o elevador com você — disse Tess, que não queria continuar ali sozinha.

Ela ficava no 17° andar. Lily, um acima.

Tess lhe deu um abraço apertado enquanto o elevador subia.

— Prometa que não vai mudar.

— Não posso.

Tess se afastou e tirou o cabelo da irmã do rosto.

— É maravilhoso se apaixonar, não?

— James é um homem incrível.

Aquela frase simples, recheada de carinho, quase levou Tess às lagrimas. Queria isso — um companheiro, um companheiro incrível, que se importasse com ela, que a achasse maravilhosa. Alguém que fosse só dela, como ela seria só dele.

— Amo você — disse Tess quando a porta abriu.

— Eu também.

Ela saiu do elevador e se encaminhou para sua mesa, atrás do cartaz com o slogan da empresa — Carisma, Moda para o Corpo. O azul-turquesa brilhante e os padrões ousados pareciam gritar. Tudo estava confuso. Precisava de um pouco de paz.

E não havia paz nenhuma em seu local de trabalho. Estava repleto de fotos, relógios e desenhos — coloridos e chamativos. Ela pegou o caderno e virou a página. Desenhou, quase sem pensar, um vestido de noiva para Lily, com um véu longo, como de uma princesa, um vestido digno de contos de fadas, com camadas de roganza, decorado com pérolas e cristais, mas sem exagero, apenas o suficiente para brilhar. Elegante, como Lily.

Virou a folha e desenhou outro vestido de noiva, sem alça, justo, sem véu, apenas alguma flores emaranhadas no cabelo longo e ruivo da noiva — ela.

Ficou olhando para o desenho, com o lápis parado, então arrancou a folha, amassou-a e jogou no lixo. Virando-se para o computador, abriu um arquivo. Ela não fazia o tipo Cinderela. Preferia pular a parte da cerimônia, eliminar o estresse do espetáculo e fazer algo simples, isto é, se fosse se casar.

O telefone tocou. Estava na hora da reunião. Levantou-se, hesitou, e tirou o desenho amassado do lixo. Suas mãos tremiam um pouco. Tentou alisar o papel e guardou-o de volta no caderno.

Era um bom modelo, pensou. Devia refazê-lo e colocá-lo em seu portfólio, foi por isso que o recuperou. Não desperdiçava bons trabalhos.

Mentirosa. A palavra ecoou em sua cabeça. Era tanto uma acusação quanto um alívio, mas era, acima de tudo, honesto, uma característica que estava em falta nesses últimos dias.

* * *

Olá! Depois de tanto tempo, mais um cap quentinho com um pouquinho de Lily e Tess. Obrigada Joana Patrícia por comentar, beijos:*


	4. Capítulo 3

Às nove da noite, dois dias depois, Nathan estava em frente à casa dos Evans, perto das ruas 90 e Amsterdã. O prédio cinza tinha detalhes em branco e uma porta vermelha. Ele apoiou a mão no grande portão de ferro que mantém os transeuntes afastados. No entanto, conhecia uma entrada privada, que o levava ao terceiro, e último andar, havia duas suítes, uma para cada irmã, e uma sala comum.

Os donos da casa, Joseph e Jenne Marie Evans, patriarca e matriarca do clã Evans, passavam a maior parte do tempo em The Tides, sua casa de campo nos Hamptons. Lily e Tess foram criadas lá por seus avós depois que seus pais morreram em um acidente aéreo. Agora, as meninas moravam na cidade e os visitavam ocasionalmente.

A família de Nathan possuía uma casa vizinha à propriedade dos Evans nos Hamptons, mas eles não tinham muito contato. Nathan era quatro anos mais velho que as gêmeas. Já estava na faculdade quando elas ainda entravam no segundo grau. Dois anos depois que as meninas se formaram na universidade, ele as reencontrou e tornou-se amigo de Lily. Seu relacionamento evoluiu a partir daí. Não foi um grande romance, apenas uma presença cada vez maior.

Esse último mês longe de Nova York permitira que ele visse as coisas de outra perspectiva. Ele e Lily não foram feitos um para o outro. Eram muito parecidos. Os dois faziam planos a longo prazo, eram centrados na carreira e tinham a mesma personalidade.

Aparentemente, ela havia mudado. Nathan leu em alguma revista de fofoca que ela estava acompanhando James em sua turnê pela Europa. Estupendo. Quem diria que havia um espírito tão aventureiro preso dentro dela?

Estava tudo acabado, lembou-se. Agora precisava ver Tess. Depois de passar um mês longe, percebeu como era absurdo acontecer algo além daquela noite, mas sabia que se encontrariam eventualmente. Então, precisavam resolver tudo entre eles.

Ele não havia ligado, embora, por diversas vezes, tentasse fazê-lo. Ela também não ligara. E, por ser tão ousada e direta, o fato de não ter telefonado falava por si só. Fora apenas uma noite para os dois.

Pegou o celular para avisá-la que estava lá, mas não completou a ligação. Sabia que devia fazê-lo era um homem educado. Nem sequer sabia se ela estava em casa, ou sozinha, mas queria surpreendê-la para ver sua reação. Não queria dar-lhe tempo de se preparar enquanto subia as escadas. Então, digitou o código na porta da garagem, entrou, passou pela piscina interna e subiu para o quarto de Tess.

O nervosismo estava prejudicando seu equilíbrio. De repente, não conseguiu apertar a campainha. Talvez devesse estar de terno, mostrando a ela e a si mesmo qual era seu objetivo. Ao contrário, estava de suéter e calça jeans, a roupa mais casual que possuía. Antes de sair, passou uma loção pós-barba com aroma cítrico, como o perfume de Tess, que permanecera em sua pele por dias. Nem tomando diversos banhos aquela lembrança o abandonava. Todas as noites, ficava excitado ao pensar nela, na maneira como o admirara, como o tocara. Pensava em seu jeito de beijar e se mover.

Diabos! Estava ficando excitado agora.

Tocou a campainha. Precisava encerrar aquele assunto para tocar a sua vida para a frente. Depois de alguns segundos, uma sombra cobriu o olho mágico e alguns instantes de antecipação se arrastaram antes de a porta se abrir. Talvez ela fingisse que não estava em casa.

A maçaneta girou e a porta se abriu lentamente.

As luzes da sala estavam apagadas. Por trás dela, a luz do quarto iluminava sua silhueta. Ele só viu seu contorno, o cabelo caindo pelos ombros e o robe comprido. Aquele odor alcançou suas narinas, enfeitiçando-o e terminando de excitá-lo.

— Nate?

Ele não sabia como havia confundido sua voz com a de Lily. A de Tess era sedosa, sensual.

— Você está sozinha?

— Estou — ela apontou para a sala. — Entre.

Ele olhou em volta, como se visse o apartamento pela primeira vez. Passara muitos momentos ali com Lily, mas tudo parecia diferente. Viu a influência moderna de Tess, e não os toques aconchegantes de Lily, sua mistura eclética de antiguidades e móveis minimalistas.

— Sente-se — convidou ela, indicando o sofá em frente à janela. Ajeitou um pouco mais o robe, ligou a luz e sentou-se do outro lado do sofá.

Não usava sutiã, e seus mamilos roçavam contra o tecido. Ele não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Nathan sabia que Tess esperava que ele começasse a conversa, explicando por que estava ali. Contudo, não sabia mais quais eram suas razões.

— Como vai?— perguntou, medindo sua reação, afinal havia aparecido sem ser convidado.

— Bem e você?

— Bem. — Vazio. Diga algo importante, algo sincero.

Ela passou a mão pela coxa. Ele queria fazer isso e, depois, pousar a cabeça em seu colo.

— Para onde você foi? — indagou ela.

— Los Angeles. Eu e meus sócios estamos ampliando o negócio, conquistando novos clientes, aumentando a empresa. Parecia ser um bom momento.

— Então sua decisão foi por causa dos negócios, não por causa...

Não terminou a frase. Devia dizer Lily ou ela mesma?

Virou-se lentamente em sua direção, o que permitiu a Nathan vislumbrar a parte de cima de seu seio. Ele precisava parar de pensar em seu corpo.

— Negócios — respondeu, o que não era totalmente verdade. Havia organizado algumas transações que precisavam da presença de um sócio, então se ofereceu para ir. Sua agência de propaganda já era muito bem sucedida, mas sempre havia espaço para crescer.

— Entendo.

Um longo silêncio se interpôs entre eles.

— Por que você está aqui Nate?

Finalmente, lembrou-se da razão.

— Quero me assegurar que você está bem com o que aconteceu. Não quero que as coisas fiquem estranhas entre nós, pois vamos continuar nos esbarrando por aí.

— Acho que imaginá-lo nu vai acabar com qualquer sensação estranha para mim.

Ele ficou feliz ao ver o brilho que havia em seus olhos.

— Também é muito vívido para mim.

— Foi bom, Nate, mas muito pesado emocionalmente. Precisamos nos lembrar disso. Deve ser real e não...

— Tess.

— Exatamente. Uma fantasia, nada mais.

— Coisa de uma noite. — Houve uma leve modulação em sua voz, transformando a frase em uma pergunta, se é que ela quis entender desta maneira.

— Com certeza. — Definitivamente. Sem dúvida. Ele desviou o olhar. Não sabia o que dizer.

— Que bom que ficou tudo esclarecido.

— Também acho.

O tom de Nathan mudou um pouco.

— Eu não usei preservativo.

— Nós dois nos deixamos levar, mas não tem problema.

— Ótimo. — Ele se levantou. — Então, já vou indo.

Ela o seguiu. O ar entre eles estava denso. Era difícil respirar. Ao chegar à porta, ele se virou, desejando ser capaz de ler a mente dela.

— Que mais alguma coisa? — perguntou ela aproximando-se e, logo, recuando.

— Você — respondeu ele, segurando sua mão e abraçando-a. — Quero você.

— Nate. — Havia desejo em sua voz, ânsia em seus olhos.

Rapidamente, estavam se beijando, gemendo, trocando carícias, pressionando seus corpos. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, dando-lhe espaço para passar a língua por seu pescoço. Seu robe se abriu, revelando um corpo quente e úmido, como se tivesse acabado de sair do banho.

— Só penso em você — disse antes de beijar um de seus mamilos, cobrindo sua parte mais feminina com a mão. — Em você, nisso.

— Eu também. — Sua voz era intensa, ofegante. Venha comigo.

Ele a seguiu para o quarto. As luzes estavam acesas, havia desenhos por todos os lados, presos na parede, espalhados no chão, na cama. Ela recolheu papéis. Deixou o robe azul-claro cair ao seus pés, fazendo-a parecer uma deusa emergindo do mar.

Ele retirou o suéter, os sapatos, as meias. Colocou as mãos no cinto, mas ela as afastou. Abriu-o sem tirar os olhos de seu rosto. As cores de Tess estavam mais acentuadas, suas bochechas, mais vivas; seus olhos, mais verdes. Seus lábios estavam inchados de tanto beijá-lo, e levemente entreabertos. Ele sentiu sua calça caindo e livrou-se dela. Então, ela desceu a cueca. Quando se abaixou para removê-la, seu cabelo roçou na barriga e nas coxas dele.

Nathan mergulhou os dedos em seu manto ruivo, cerrou a mão e fechou os olhos com força. Um mês de fantasias se tornava realidade. Não apenas um mês, uma vida. Mas um mês de fantasias com aquela mulher.

Quando ela começou a explorá-lo com mais ousadia, ele a puxou para cima e deitou-a na cama. Queria ir com calma, queria que aquela sensação perdurasse, mas ela o fazia perder o controle. Mergulhou dentro dela, fazendo-a arquear. Seu corpo explodiu em uma série de sensações quentes e rítmicas. Ela se contraiu, envolvendo-o. Atingiram o clímax juntos. Então, os movimentos foram diminuindo, até cessarem por completo. Ele girou na cama, levando-a consigo. Abraçou-a com força.

Por um longo tempo, nenhum dos dois disse nada.

Tess havia passado a melhor parte do último mês — meses, na verdade — tentando se convencer de que não amava Nathan, que se sentia apenas atraída por ele ser diferente, atencioso com Lily de uma maneira que nehum homem jamais fora com ela. Estava com inveja, e havia criado uma fantasia. Agora, estava de volta ao início. Por que, de fato, o amava.

Como poderia mantê-lo em sua vida para que esses sentimentos não a abandonassem? Sua ausência não havia ajudado. E, obviamente, seu relacionamento não podia tornar-se público. As pessoas imaginariam que Nathan e Lily haviam feito amor, logo a idéia de Tess dormir com o ex-noivo de sua irmã era... Nem sequer conseguia pensar na palavra adequada.

As aparências eram importantes, principalmente para Nathan, na vida pessoal e profissional. Embora Tess não tivesse boa reputação, dormir com Nathan ultrapassava todos os limites. Como poderia superar isso? Sem mencionar que ele entraria em contato com Lily.

E, claro, ela também devia ser uma substituta para sua irmã, um meio para ele matar sua curiosidade sobre ela. Por que mais teria feito isso? Certamente, Nathan queria colocar um ponto final em seu relacionamento; era o que ela faria, se fosse ele. Como não tivera uma relação física com Lily, fazer isso com Tess podia ser a solução.

A ideia de que ele podia confundi-la com Lily a deixou constrangida. Mas talvez, ele não pensasse dessa maneira. Talvez isso fosse apenas produto de sua imaginação.

E agora? Tinham de deixar as chamas arderem de maneira controlada, ou aquele fogo jamais se extinguiria.

Ela tinha uma ideia...

— Você ainda quer ter aulas? — perguntou, escondendo-se dele.

Ele a abraçou com mais força e respirou profundamente, como se acabasse de acordar.

— Aulas?

— Da última vez, você pediu para eu ajudá-lo a refinar suas habilidades.

— Você disse que eu não precisava de aulas.

— Não na cama. Mas você pode aprender a ser mais romântico para cortejar uma mulher e levá-la para a cama... da maneira normal.

Depois de um longo momento de silêncio, ele rolou na cama e apoiou-se no cotovelo para fitá-la nos olhos. Sorriu, marcando suas covinhas.

— Cortejar? — Ele riu diante daquela palavra tão antiquada.

— Você tem que admitir que a aula seria útil.

Seu sorriso sumiu.

— Admito. Parece que meu instinto não está dando certo. Exceto — colocou a mão em suas costas e puxou-a para si — quando se trata de você.

— Apenas em relação ao sexo. — Ela sabia que seus sentimentos não eram recíprocos.

— Sem instinto? — Tess deu de ombros.

Nathan afagou seu cabelo, prendeu-o atrás da orelha.

— Então, você quer me ensinar a cortejar uma mulher? O que isso inclui?

Muito tempo juntos. Muitas caricias. Muitas...

— Aulas — disse.

— Dever de casa?

Não havia pensado nisso. Ele teria que testar seus ensinamento com outras mulheres. Isso não daria certo.

— Você vai praticar comigo. Se conseguir me enfeitiçar, saberá que vai funcionar com todas as mulheres.

— Que humilde.

— Não estou sendo metida. Só sou imune aos jogos de sedução da maioria dos homens.

— O que vai acontecer se eu conseguir enfeitiçá-la? — Não tinha resposta. No entanto, havia cavado um buraco do qual não sabia sair. — Acho que este jogo pode ter um resultado desastroso — disse ele.

— Ou divertido. — Ela acariciou seu rosto. **— **muito egoísta querer isso.

— Mas se estamos de acordo, qual é o problema?

— Pois é. Afinal, somo adultos.

Ele permaneceu em silêncio por alguns segundos. Então relaxou.

— Quando começamos?

— Quando você estiver vestido. — Ele sorriu.

— Enquanto isso... — Envolveu-a com a perna e beijou-a até fazê-la esquecer de tudo, exceto da sensação em sua boca.

— Isso é parte do cortejo? — perguntou, beijando seu queixo.

O quê? Ah! Ele estava falando com ela.

Tess não respondeu imediatamente. Ele estava tentando descobrir quais seriam os parâmetros de seu relacionamento. Ela queria mais que sexo, mas sabia que só poderia ter isso. Havia muitos obstáculos. Ele mal havia terminado com sua irmã. Devia aceitar sexo? Será que o desejo se dissiparia com o tempo?

— Estou me divertindo tanto quanto você — disse sinceramente. — Mas nós sabemos que...

Ele tapou sua boca.

— Sabemos. E não precisamos falar sobre isso.

Ela afastou a mão dele.

— Não imaginava que você gostasse de evitar a verdade.

— É meu papel de super-herói. Por isso você nunca me vê de malha e capa, só de terno.

— É por isso... Eu não sabia.

— Quando começamos as aulas? Amanhã? — Então, ainda não iriam definir seu relacionamento.

Talvez isso fosse bom.

— Por que esperar? — perguntou ela.

— Ainda não me inscrevi. — Ele se aproximou e beijou-a. — Ainda não terminei de carregar meu disco rígido.

Ela riu. Quem diria que ele era tão brincalhão.

— Você não é nem um pouco como eu esperava.

— Em que aspecto?

— Em todos os aspectos. Sempre pareceu muito sério.

— Você nunca tinha me visto nu. — Ela riu.

— Faz muita diferença.

Ele se aninhou na curva de seu pescoço.

— Você também é diferente do que parece.

Seu corpo se contorceu ao sentir o calor que emanava do corpo dele em sua pele.

— Como assim?

— É menos ousada.

— Achei que tinha sido bem ousada.

— Sexualmente, sim.

— Em que outro aspecto, então?

Ele não respondeu. A mão que afagava seu corpo parou.

— Você realmente quer passar nosso tempo juntos analisando isso?

Não. Devia aproveitá-lo. Ele ia mudar sua vida — não tinha dúvidas quanto a isso. Mas sua obsessão poderia, finalmente, morrer, e ela continuaria sua vida. Seu relacionamento com sua irmã jamais seria abalado e Tess não daria razão para a imprensa criar boatos. Se Lily podia mudar, ela também podia.

— Não — disse, abraçando-o e beijando-o. — Não precisamos analisar nada. Mas eu planejo estudar seus movimentos.

— Como professora?

— Como mulher — respondeu, sorrindo.

— Nada como saber colocar pressão...

Suas palavras podem ter deixado transparecer falta de confiança em si mesmo, mas suas ações, não. Ele sabia exatamente o que tocar, onde e quando fazê-lo. Tess nunca fora tão bem acariciada. Mas será que tudo se resumia à habilidade? O coração dele não estava nem um pouco envolvido?

Nathan segurou seu rosto. Ela abriu os olhos, pressentindo que ele faria uma pergunta.

— Parece que você não está gostando.

— Estou gostando, sim — respondeu com sinceridade, embora a interpretação dele tenha sido diferente. Todos os seus medos e desejos rodopiavam em sua mente, Queria ignorá-los, mas eles se recusavam a deixá-la.

Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. Começou a se afastar, mas ela o segurou e lhe deu razões para não duvidar mais.


	5. Capítulo 4

No dia seguinte, no escritório, Nathan tirou o fone do gancho, começou a discar e parou. Seu primeiro dever de casa era chamar Tess para sair, da maneira como normalmente fazia. Tinha que tentar se lembrar. Quando namorava Lily, eles se falavam todo dia e decidiam juntos o que iam fazer. Jamais a cortejara, pois o relacionamento foi acontecendo gradualmente. Fazia muito tempo que não convidava uma mulher para sair.

Passou a mão no rosto e discou o número de Tess sentindo-se como um novato nesse jogo de sedução, não como um homem de 29 anos.

— Tess Evans — atendeu ela.

Isso o deixou excitado. Ele a imaginou como estava na noite anterior, com o cabelo caindo pelos ombros, o rosto ruborizado e os seios cobertos pelo lençol, que foi puxando aos poucos enquanto conversavam, até agarrá-la.

— Alô — insistiu.

— Bom dia. — Uma pausa.

— Quem é?

— O homem que aqueceu sua cama ontem à noite.

— Pare com isso — disse em um sussuro. — Suponha que você acabou de me conhecer e está me chamando para sair.

Aquilo era um teatro? Podia ser divertido — por um ou dois dias.

— Não é minha culpa. Minha professora não me deu uma apostila.

Nathan escutou uma risada do outro lado da linha.

— Comece de novo. — Ela desligou antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

Recostou-se na cadeira, surpreso. Então, começou a rir. Dicou novamente.

— Tess Evans.

— Bom dia, Srta. Evans. Aqui é Nathan Harlan, da Suskind, Engle e Harlan. Nos conhecemos na festa da Carisma no feriado.

Ela suspirou.

— Se você precisa acrescentar o nome da empresa é porque não causou muito impacto da primeira vez. Comece de novo. — Desligou.

Ele ficou tentado a não telefonar, mas, depois de um minuto, discou.

— Tess Evans.

— Bom dia, Srta. Evans. Aqui é Nathan Harlan. Nos conhecemos na festa da Carisma no feriado.

— Eu lembro. Você defendeu muito bem a existência do Papai Noel.

Ele sorriu.

— Alguém me disse que seu nome era Virgínia.

— Amigo ou inimigo? **— **perguntou ela.

— Alguém que queria que eu ficasse envergonhado por chamá-la pelo nome errado.

— Você não fez isso.

— É bom saber. — Nathan percebeu que ela não havia mencionado seu nome. Talvez não quisesse que ninguém escutasse. — Gostaria de conhecê-la melhor. Você não quer jantar comigo?

— Quando?

— Sábado à noite. — Estava muito fácil. Por quanto tempo ela prolongaria as aulas? Ele teria que se fingir de bobo só para continuar com aquilo.

Depois de uma longa pausa, ela continuou:

— Hoje é sexta — disse friamente.

— Você prefere sair hoje? — silêncio total.

Algo lhe disse que havia estragado tudo.

— Tess.

— Você não acha que é um insulto me chamar para sair com um dia de antecedência? Não acha que eu já teria o que fazer?

— As aulas só começaram hoje — contrapôs ele. — Se tivéssemos começado na segunda-feira, seria melhor. — No entanto, ele a teria convidado para sair na terça, mas jamais revelaria isso. — Você têm planos para sábado à noite?

— Tenho.

Ele não sabia o que dizer. Devia convidá-la para sair no outro sábado?

— Comece de novo — disse e desligou.

Ele decidiu fazê-la esperar. Quando telefonou, 15 minutos depois, a ligação caiu na caixa postal.

— Srta. Evans — disse, recomeçando. — Aqui é Nathan Harlan. Nos conhecemos na festa da Carisma no feriado. Gostaria de saber se você quer jantar comigo no outro sábado. Este é meu telefone particular. — Ele recitou os números. — Espero sua ligação. Mal havia desligado quando seu telefone tocou.

— Foi bom eu ter entrado na sua vida — disse Tess. — Esse método já funcionou no passado? — Ela disse método como se fosse algo terrível.

— Que método?

— Deixar um recado chamando a mulher para sair pela primeira vez.

Ela parecia chocada ou chateada.

— Tem mais de uma semana de antecedência antes do encontro.

— Você falou com a secretária eletrônica. Ele levou a mão ao nariz e fechou os olhos.

— O que não é certo. Vou recomeçar — disse, desligando antes dela. Normalmente, estaria frustrado com esse jogo, mas aquilo era estimulante. Ela desafiava. Seu truque seria desafiá-la também.

Pegou o fone e hesitou. Ela estaria esperando a ligação.

— Não agora, Srta. Evans — disse, largando o aparelho. Queria tirar nota máxima em seu primeiro dever de casa.

Já que ela o fizera pensar mais que o normal, queria que visse o que já havia aprendido.

* * *

— Alguém gosta de você — disse uma mulher, aproximando-se da mesa de Tess.

Ela sentiu o cheiro das flores mesmo antes de vê-las. Não era algo simples como uma dúzia de rosas, mas um buquê exótico de orquídeas de várias cores. Seu coração acelerou. Não recebia flores há muito tempo. Ainda sim, resistiu à tentação de mergulhar o rosto nelas quando Jessie Clayton, a estagiária de 23 anos que trabalhava com ela, pousou o vaso na mesa.

— Posso ler o cartão? — perguntou Jessie, com os olhos azuis reluzindo por trás da armação dos óculos. Ela segurava o envelope na frente de Tess.

— Sou eu que faço sua avaliação. — Jessie riu e entregou o cartão a Tess.

— Acho que você não vai ler em voz alta, vai?

— Acertou.

Sozinha Tess manteve o envelope colado a seus lábios por alguns segundos, antes de abri-lo. Dentro, havia um número de telefone. Sem declarações ou convites para jantar. Apenas um número.

Ela sorriu. Ponto para Nathan.

Pegou o telefone e discou.

— Nathan Harlan.

Sentiu uma expectativa em sua voz, talvez porque ele quisesse disfarçá-la.

— Boa jogada.

— Quem é? — Ela sorriu.

— Deixe-me começar de novo. — Desligou o telefone e discou. Quando ele atendeu, continuou. — As flores são lindas. Obrigada.

— Então você se lembrou de mim? — Ele incorporou o papel.

— Claro. Nos conhecemos na festa da Carisma no feriado.

— Você estava usando um vestido verde, da cor do seus olhos.

Mesmo conversando sobre uma situação imaginária, ela ficou sem ar. Ele fazia parecer real, como se tivesse visto e admirado seu vestido.

— Você estava de terno e gravata — devolveu ela.

— Bom palpite. Espero que esteja se perguntando por que lhe mandei flores.

— Sim, estou curiosa.

— Quero conhecê-la melhor. Gostaria de jantar comigo? Talvez no outro sábado?

— Eu adoraria.

— Posso buscá-la as oito horas?

— Está ótimo.

— Eu ligo durante a semana para confirmar.

— Certo.

Ele se despediu e desligou. Ela se perguntava se não se falariam nem se veriam até que ele fosse buscá-la. A encenação iria tão longe? Ou eles manteriam uma vida a parte, continuando o que haviam começado?

Por enquanto, deixaria que ele guiasse o relacionamento. Passaria o fim de semana nos Hamptons, com os avós, como planejado; iria à Festa da Primavera no Country Club; e não estaria disponível para Nathan, deixando sua ausência agir sobre ele.

No entanto, isso tudo era loucura, pois esse relacionamento não podia durar. Mas, durante o mês em que Lily estava viajando, Tess se divertiria com um homem proibido. Assim, poderia guardar algumas lembranças.

* * *

Desde o trágico dia em que Tess e Lily ficaram órfãs, Tess jamais havia passado um final de semana inteiro em The Tides sem sua irmã. Era estranho deitar na cama e saber que Lily não estava alguns metros de distância, ou mesmo ao seu lado. O silêncio lúgubre era assustador.

Tess olhou-se no espelho novamente e disse para si mesma que estava bonita, exatamente o que Lily teria feito. No passado, sua avó se juntava a elas, mas agora, por causa da artrite, não conseguia mais subir as escadas com facilidade. Ela e o marido só ficavam no primeiro andar. Tess não entendia por que não haviam colocado um elevador.

Seus saltos soavam enquanto descia as escadas de mármore. Ansiava por aquela noite, embora não estivesse acompanhada. Certamente, devia conhecer muitos dos convidados e seria chamada para dançar. Estava feliz por não ter dito a Nathan para onde ia. Ele podia querer aparecer e ela não sabia se conseguiria fingir não vê-lo.

Tess foi para sala. Sua vó saiu do quarto, caminhando com a graça de uma rainha, muito diferente da costureira que era quando morava na França. Ao conhecer Joseph, ficou encantada, e ele a trouxe para os Estados Unidos. Seu rosto não deixava transparecer a idade ou as tragédias que já vivera, mesmo aos 75 anos e tendo perdido vários filhos, seja em abortos espontâneos ou não.

— Você está encantadora, querida — disse enquanto Tess a abraçava. — Está vestida para deixar os rapazes sem ar. É criação sua?

— Novíssimo. — Tess deu uma volta, mostrando a roupa justa violeta e fúcsia, com babados que rodopiavam acima de seu joelho quando dançava. O salto de oito centímetros a deixou com 1,82m de altura, dando-lhe uma aura poderosa. — Você também está linda, vó.

Jenne Marie usava um vestido lilás simples, com bordados. Sua maquiagem combinava primorosamente. Estava sempre com o belo cabelo branco em coque, como agora. Outra coisa que jamais mudava era o medalhão de ouro que levava no pescoço. Diziam que havia uma foto de Anna, sua segunda filha, que morreu de câncer aos sete anos. Tess sempre se perguntava se também havia uma foto de seu terceiro filho no medalhão. Era John, pai das gêmeas.

— Quer chamar atenção, não? — disse Joseph Evans, surgindo por trás delas.

De salto alto, Tess ficava da mesma altura do avô, outra razão para usá-los.

Aos 77 anos, Joseph ainda era um colírio para os olhos. Seu corpo em forma, o cabelo grisalho e os olhos verdes continuavam a chamar a atenção de mulheres 30 anos mais novas.

— Sim, é o que espero — respondeu Tess.

— Eu estava falando com sua avó, mocinha. — Ele suavizou o comentário com um sorriso. Carinhosamente, fitou sua esposa e deu um beijo em sua bochecha.

— Você está linda meu amor.

Coração pulsando. Tess sempre vira seu avô tratar sua avó como uma rainha. Não conseguia acreditar que aquele adorável marido era o mesmo ditador que havia educado ela e Lily. E, como empresário, era implacável — principalmente, ou melhor, especialmente com seus filhos, que gerenciavam quatro de suas várias empresas.

— Você vai de carro? — Joseph perguntou a Tess. — Tenho certeza de que vai querer ficar mais tempo que sua avó e eu.

— Vou com vocês. Se não quiser sair com vocês, consigo uma carona.

— Mandamos Frederick buscá-la — ofereceu sua avó.

— Obrigada, mas não será preciso. — Tess reconheceu que, como sempre estava sendo teimosa. O motorista de seus avós ficaria contente em ir buscá-la. Ainda assim, era difícil mudar a relação conflitante que tinha com seu avô. — Alguém me trás em casa.

— Preste atenção para ver se seu carona não bebeu. — Ele segurou o braço de Jenne Marie e levou-a para a porta.

Tess ficou irritada por seu avô supor que um homem a levaria para casa e retrucou:

— Vou fazê-lo passar pelo teste do bafômetro.

Jenne Marie riu, o que cortou a reação de Joseph de devolver outra resposta igualmente sarcástica.

— Vocês dois são tão parecidos!

— Parecidos? Nós? — Tess não estava tão chocada quanto fizera parecer.

— Sim, querida. Mas chega disso. Hoje vamos comemorar a chegada da primavera. Novos começos. Não vamos mais travar batalhas de inteligência, a perspicácia das palavras não importa mais.

— Por mim, está bem — disse Tess.

Joseph não respondeu, o que já bastava. Ele fazia tudo que Jenne Marie pedisse.

Tess suspirou. Ela e seu avô sempre foram esquentados e sua vó e Lily intercediam quando era possível. Joseph jamais gostara de nenhum de seus namorados, nem mesmo no início de suas aventuras. Logo, começou a levar para casa homens que sabia que ele desprezaria, homens sem motivação ou ambição, homens cujo maior objetivo na vida era se divertir, não trabalhar. A coisa que mais irritava Joseph Evans era um homem sem uma ética sólida para o trabalho, principalmente porque ele construiu seu império do nada.

No entanto, Tess estava cansada daquele jogo, de estar sempre discordando do avô, principalmente agora. Ele devia estar se sentindo menos invencível atualmente, do contrário jamais teria proposto aos seus filhos o desafio de que o presidente da Editora Evans seria aquele cuja revista produzisse o melhor sucesso financeiro até o fim do ano. O anúncio surpresa, na festa de Ano Novo, de que ia se aposentar e de que o jogo começara, atirando seus filhos um contra o outro, havia virado a família de pernas para o ar, uma atitude típica de Joseph Evans.

* * *

Durante a viagem de 20 minutos até o Country Club, a conversa girou em torno de assuntos banais, conferindo uma atmosfera mais pacifica à noite. O salão de dança do clube estava decorado para o Festival de Primavera, com arranjos de flores e pequenas velas brancas espalhadas por todos os lados, como sempre. Nada era muito criativo ou original. Havia um bufe suntuoso e bares localizados em pontos estratégicos. Mais tarde, uma banda com 20 músicos colocaria todos para dançar. Tess adorava o fato de tudo ser tão previsível.

— Você parece uma flor exótica —elogiou sua avó, enquanto acenavam para amigos e conhecidos. — Seu talento para a moda é impressionante.

— Aprendi com a melhor. — Tess passou o braço ao redor de sua avó, lembrando com alegria as horas que passavam juntas costurando.

— Gostei do elogio. Mas eu nunca tive sua visão, apenas a habilidade prática. Sempre achei que você entraria nesse meio, e não na revista, principalmente com o seu diploma em design.

Ainda tenho tempo. E a revista é um lugar útil para aprender mais — disse Tess, evasiva, perguntando-se se seu avô havia escutado. Ele não fez nenhum sinal indicando isso. Na verdade, parecia concentrado el algo do outro lado do salão. Ela seguiu seu olhar, encontrando o casal que mais queria evitar.

Aproximou-se de sua avó.

— Edward e Donna Harlan estão aqui. Você encontrou, com eles depois que Lily cancelou o casamento?

— Liguei para Donna. Como sabe, não éramos muito amigas antes de Nathan e Lily decidirem se casar. Se quer saber se eles serão civilizados, a resposta é sim. Principalmente aqui. Agora, vá e divirta-se.

— Encontro com você na hora do jantar.

—Não se sinta obrigada. Divirta-se, querida. Acho que você não tem se divertido muito ultimamente.

— Sinto falta de Lily.

— E está com um pouco de inveja, talvez?

— Nada disso. — Tess esperou que um raio a atingisse, culpando-a pela mentira que contou, mas nada aconteceu. Ela invejava que Lily não precisasse esconder sua relação e que estivesse com um homem com quem podia contar. Enquanto isso, Tess estava se preparando para sofrer uma desilusão amorosa, sobre a qual jamais poderia falar. Mas não estava com inveja da felicidade da irmã.

Ela caminhava pelo salão, parando para conversar com as pessoas e admirando fotos de bebês que velhas amigas, todas casadas, esfregavam em sua cara. Nos últimos anos, fora convidada a um número record de casamentos.

Sua avó tinha razão. Não estava se divertindo. Talvez fosse pela ausência de Lily, afinal era sua melhor amiga. Talvez fosse porque, agora, Tess vivia em Manhattan e o Country Club parecia muito tranquilo e... rígido, embora isso fosse contraditório. Regras, regras, regras. No centro da cidade havia menos regras e mais ação, mais opções.

Depois do jantar, começou a dança. Observou seus avós se encaminharem para a pista para a primeira dança. Depois de tanto tempo dançando juntos, eles não perdiam o compasso, Sorriu ao vê-los, até vislumbrar Nathan caminhando em direção à pista.

O raio que esperava antes atingiu-a agora, mas por outra razão. Tudo dentro dela fervilhava. Era o homem mais bonito do salão. E Tess havia feito amor com ele. Ele a havia desejado.

Estava contente por ele ter aparecido. Admitir que tinha um problema já era metade do caminho pensou sendo honesta consigo mesma. Então, viu uma loura envolvendo-se em seus braços. Quem era? Dançaram como antigos parceiros, seus passos estavam em perfeita sintonia, a mão dele tocava suas costas e ele a fitava. Disse algo que a fez rir. Tess a odiou.

A música ficou mais agitada e seus avós saíram da pista, mas Nathan e sua amiga não. Será que queria deixá-la com ciúmes?

— Oi, Tess.

Viu um homem que se aproximava dela.

— Petter. Oi. Quanto tempo!

Petter Devereaux era tão bonito quanto baixo. E era muito.

— Quer dançar?

Certamente, não queria ficar sentada a noite inteira, observando os outros. Devia ignorar Nathan e se divertir, como aconselhara sua avó.

Tess não saiu mais da pista, trocando de parceiro a cada música, dançando animadamente e olhando, casualmente, para Nathan, que tampouco se sentou até voltar a tocar música lenta. Sobre o ombro de seu parceiro, observou Nathan pegar uma bebida, encostar-se a uma pilastra e analisar a pista de dança. Ele viu que ela o fitava.

Ergueu levemente seu olhar, tão intenso. Ela mal conseguia acreditar que já o vira nu, que sabia como era tocar sua pele. Ele a beijara como se estivesse indo para a guerra e a amara como se ela fosse a última mulher na face da Terra.

A música acabou. Tess inventou uma desculpa para sair da pista e caminhou em direção a ele, levada por um impulso maior que sua força de vontade. Discretamente, apontou para uma porta. Ele se afastou da pilastra, seguindo sua indicação. Ela estava logo atrás, mas, ao passar pela porta, viu seu avô, já no pátio, aproximar-se dele.

Escondeu-se atrás de uma planta grande o bastante para ocultá-la por completo.

— Eu não esperava isso de você, Nathan — começou Joseph.

— Não esperava o quê?

— Retaliação.

— São apenas negócios, Joseph. Nada mais.

Tess desejava poder vê-los, analisar sua linguagem corporal. No entanto, apenas conseguia escutá-los. A voz de seu avô cortava a escuridão, afiada e letal. Nathan parecia impassível.

— Gills e Marsh compram espaço de propaganda na Carisma desde o lançamento da revista — disse Joseph. — Crystal Creme soda está com a The Buzz há cinco anos.

— Muitos de meus clientes decidiram experimentar outro tipo de publicidade, para ver o que dá mais retorno. Posicionamento de produtos no cinema e na televisão garante um público maior e mais amplo não só os espectadores iniciais, mas também em DVDs e reprises.

— Está levando em consideração o alvo demográfico?

— Escolhemos cada situação com muito cuidado. — o som de um grilo ocupou o longo silêncio.

— Você deve estar com raiva da minha neta — disse Joseph, por fim.

— Já superei isso.

— Acho que não.

Tess inclinou-se para a frente, pois a voz de seu avô ficara mais baixa e fria.

— Por que está dizendo isso? — perguntou Nathan.

— Pela maneira como estava olhando para Tess há alguns minutos. Não era a expressão de alguém que já superou.

— Você está enganado. Mas, mesmo que eu ainda gostasse de Lily, não descontaria minhas frustrações nos meus clientes, nem em Tess. Nem em você.

Outro silêncio abateu-se entre eles. Nathan não mordeu a isca. Tess estava feliz por seu avô não ter percebido que o olhar de Nathan era de cobiça, não de raiva.

— Não sei o que deu nessa menina — recomeçou Joseph. — Ela sempre teve a cabeça no lugar. Agora viajou com aquele cantor. Largou o trabalho.

Aquelas palavras estavam cobertas de raiva. Nathan não disse nada.

— Vou ficar de olho nas suas contas, Nathan. Posso ter que cortejar alguns clientes.

Tess sorriu ao ouvir aquela palavra e imaginou que Nathan havia feito o mesmo.

— Eles me pagam para dar bons conselhos — disse Nathan.

— Vamos ver se esse foi bom.

— Os tempos mudaram para a publicidade, Joseph. É hora de mudar.

— Talvez. — Ele deu alguns passos e parou. Tess teve que se abaixar um pouco.

— Eu devia ter telefonado e me desculpado — disse Joseph. — Pensei nisso, mas não fiz.

— Não precisa, mas obrigado. O problema era entre Lily e eu.

— Era. Boa noite.

— Boa noite.

Tess escondeu-se bem atrás da planta para que seu avô não a visse quando passase.

— Pode sair — disse Nathan, depois de alguns segundos. — Ele já entrou.

— Essa foi por pouco.

— Fiquei surpreso por você ter se arriscado a ser vista comigo.

— Não seria um escândalo, só daria motivo para as pessoas comentarem. Está se divertindo?

— Não muito.

— Podia ter me chamado para dançar. — Ele se endireitou.

— Você tinha um parceiro para cada música. Eu não devia me meter no meio, devia?

— Talvez.

O olhar dele se intensificou.

— Consideramos isso mais uma aula sobre a arte de cortejar uma mulher?

— Cada situação deve ser julgada individualmente.

— Eu julguei e achei melhor não interromper.

— Tudo bem. — Como ele estava certo e não havia nada mais a dizer, ela mudou de assunto, juntando os dedos para não tocá-lo, embora realmente quisesse fazê-lo.

— Era só negócios mesmo, Nate? O que meu avô lhe perguntou?

— Era.

— Você teria feito o mesmo, mudado a estratégia de negócio, se você e Lily ainda estivessem noivos?

Ele nem sequer hesitou e não moveu os olhos.

— Teria. — Parou um segundo e logo continuou: — Você quer dar o fora daqui? — perguntou, surpreendendo-a.

— Mais do que você imagina. Mas é impossível, pelo menos não juntos. É melhor eu ir. — Ela começou a se virar.

— Tess.

Aquela voz áspera teria congelado seus movimentos de qualquer maneira, independente do que dissesse.

— O quê?

— Fiquei com ciúmes de todos os homens com quem você dançou, de todos os homens que a tocaram e ficaram perto de você.

O desejo inundou seu corpo, correndo, pulsando. Ele a fitou. Seus mamilos endureceram. Não estava acostumada a se sentir tão desejada. Isso a facinava, gostava de ver como ele lhe queria e como ela mesma admirava a reação Neandertal daquele homem. Tess jamais tolerara ciúmes, mas o calor que se acumulava na parte inferior do corpo de Nathan lhe dizia que o ciúme dele significava algo.

— Você não acha que sinto o mesmo? — perguntou. — Tenho de ir. — Não podia se arriscar a ficar mais tempo com ele. Alguém podia ver que aquilo não era apenas uma conversa entre conhecidos, havia algo mais.

Ele não disse nada. Era bom nisso.

Ela não o viu voltar a dançar e ficou dividida entre a gratidão e a decepção quando Peter a puxou para a pista novamente. Ela viu seus avós se encaminhando para a pista de dança quando começou a tocar Moonlight Serenade, de Glenn Miller.

Alguns segundos depois, Nathan bateu nas costas de Peter, que olhou para Tess.

— Você não precisa.

— Tudo bem. — Seu coração batia forte quando os braços de Nathan a envolveram. Havia um espaço entre seus corpos.

— O que você está fazendo? — sussurrou, forçando um sorriso.

— Tirando nota máxima em outra aula de cortejo.

— Não acredito que você fez isso.

— Então, é porque não me conhece.

Ela não conhecia. Amava-o, mas não o conhecia. No entanto, tudo que já descobrira sobre ele apenas intensificara seus sentimentos.

— Tess, não há razão para não agirmos de modo civilizado perante o mundo. As pessoas vão falar um pouco, mas será sobre mim e como ainda estou sofrendo por causa de Lily.

— Você está?

— Não.

Aquele foi um dos momentos mais estranhos de sua vida. Fitou seus avós. Sua avó arqueou as sobrancelhas e seu avô manteve o rosto impassível.

Apesar da estranheza, dos olhos que os observavam e da chateação de ser o centro das atenções, ela adorou. Adorou ver como ele era confiante e ousado. Jamais adivinharia.

Quando a música acabou, o presidente do clube se aproximou de Tess.

— Há uma ligação para a senhorita.

— De quem?

— Não sei. Venha comigo, por favor.

Contente por não passar pelo momento incômodo do fim da música, em que cada um vai para um lado, Tess se desculpou e seguiu o presidente.

Caminharam por um corredor até uma porta com um cartaz que dizia "Sala de Conferências". Ele abriu a porta e se foi. Havia um telefone no meio da sala, mas nenhum sinal de uma ligação em espera. Inquieta, deu um passo para trás.

— Cuidado — sussurrou Nathan em seu ouvido. Ele entrou na sala e trancou a porta. O som da chave girando parecia um prelúdio à sedução.

Ele desligou a luz, mergulhando-os na escuridão.

— Você dança como faz amor — disse, passando o dedo por seus lábios.

— O quê? — perguntou ela, ofegante.

— É primitivo, recheado de paixão e entrega.— Envolveu-a pela cintura. — Dance comigo, de verdade.

"Dança" era uma palavra relativa. Eles mal se moviam. Era apenas uma desculpa para aproximar seus corpos.

— Você está silencioso — murmurou Tess, depois de um tempo.

— Algumas pessoas são capazes disso. — Mordeu sua orelha, fazendo-o rir.

Precisava deste momento sozinha com ele. Precisava tocá-lo. A música parou, mas eles continuaram a se mover, pressionando seus corpos. A roupa era a única barreira. Ele colocou a mãe em suas nádegas e levantou-a um pouco, mudando o ponto de contato. O perfume que usava se misturava ao aroma do desejo. Sua ânsia ficava evidente pela rigidez de seu corpo. Ele expirava um ar quente e descompassado em sua têmpora.

Tess tentou resistir. Não podia se entregar a ele; sabia onde estavam e podiam ser descobertos. Não faria isso com seus avós ou com Lily. Ou consigo mesma.

Mas era difícil não ceder...

Ele escorregou a mão por seu seio e cobriu sua boca em um beijo cálido e longo, uma mistura de desejo e luxúria. Eles era sempre muito apressados.

Ele a empurrou para trás até encostá-la na mesa. Tess percebeu quais eram suas intenções e empurrou seu peito.

— Não podemos fazer isso aqui.

Ele passou a língua por seu colo, deixando um rastro de umidade.

— Conheço a longa lista de regras deste clube — disse ele. — Não há nenhuma referência a fazer sexo na sala de conferências. Na verdade, eu diria que esta sala já viu muita ação.

— Pare. — Ela escapuliu daqueles braços, caminhou em direção à porta e ligou a luz. — Não podemos fazer isso aqui. — Ela se culpou por deixar tudo fugir de controle. A velocidade com que dormiram juntos, duas vezes, levaria qualquer homem a pensar que poderia ter o que quisesse, quando quisesse.

— Eu sei. Desculpe. — Mas amo você. Por isso me arrisquei das outras vezes.

Ele passou a mão no cabelo.

— É difícil entendê-la — disse, suspirando.

— Eu sei. Desculpe. — Mas amo você. Por isso me arrisquei das outras vezes. Precisava guardar uma lembrança sua.

— Você não faz jus a sua reputação — disse, sentado na mesa, de braços cruzados.

— Você quer que eu faça?

Depois de longos segundos, ele balançou a cabeça.

Tess pensou em seu avô, no quanto o decepcionara. Quando era adolescente, queria chamar sua atenção desesperadamente, enquanto ele se concentrava apenas no trabalho. Mas quando Joseph começou a reprovar seus namorados, isso significava que estava se comunicando como ela, mesmo que fosse apenas para repreendê-la.

— Sempre gostei de histórias de filhos rebeldes — continuou Nathan. — Não havia nenhuma prova de que você fosse uma mulher fácil, apenas especulação baseada nas pessoas com quem você saía, em suas roupas chamativas e no seu jeito de caminhar, como se sempre soubesse aonde vai e quem é. Isso é muito sensual. Você era intrigante.

— Não fui eu que arranjei este encontro.

— Não quis ofendê-la, Tess. Achei que você quisesse isso tanto quanto eu.

— Acredite ou não, às vezes penso em outras pessoas antes de me deixar levar por minha próprias necessidades.

Ele a fitou e estudou-a por um longo momento. Então, assentiu e se levantou.

— Boa noite — disse. — Obrigado pela dança.

Mesmo depois que a porta se fechou silenciosamente, continuou parada, esperando seu mundo voltar ao normal.

Ela o entendera mal, pura e simplesmente. Talvez ele também a tenha entendido mal. Fora sua suposta reputação que o levara a querer fazer sexo com ela na mesa de uma sala de conferências, com centenas de pessoas por perto, incluindo seus avós.

Talvez ele ficasse excitado por situações como esta.

Ela, não. Ela só ficava excitada com ele.

Então, como estava a situação entre eles agora?

* * *

Olha só, um outro lado de Nathan, ele não é aquele cara chato em que vimos em Summer. E essas aulas no que mais vai dar? ;D Muito obrigada Joana Patricia por comentar :*


	6. Capítulo 5

Na quarta-feira seguinte ao incidente do Country Club, Nathan chegou alguns minutos mais cedo para uma reunião, às três da tarde, com Alyssa Evans, na revista Carisma. Não precisou esperar. Foi levado diretamente à sala de Alyssa por uma jovem chamada Jessie, que tentava conversar com ele enquanto passavam por todas as mesas. Ele descobriu que ela foi criada no Colorado, era estagiária não remunerada e morava com a revisora da Carisma, Lanie Sinclair. Pela maneira como o fitava, Nathan imaginou que ela soubesse que havia sido noivo de Lily.

Queria perguntar onde ficava a mesa de Tess. Se pudesse olhar em seus olhos, saberia qual era a situação entre eles. Não se falavam desde aquele desastre no clube. Dali a três dias, seria seu primeiro encontro.

Será?

Talvez ele estivesse aprendendo apenas como convidar uma mulher para sair, sem realmente levá-la para jantar. Precisava esclarecer isso.

Quem ia tomar a iniciativa para sair daquele impasse? Será que tudo estava acabado? Ainda não estava pronto para isso. Queria aproveitar o mês todo, até Lily voltar de viagem. Cada minuto. E parte desse tempo tinha que ser na cama.

Nathan não foi levado ao escritório de Alyssa, mas à sala de conferências. Várias pessoas estavam sentadas ao redor da mesa, a editora chefe, Alyssa; o editor executivo, Cade McMann; Bridget Evans, editora iconográfica... e Tess.

Ele jamais participara de uma reunião com Tess. O que uma assistente editorial de moda estava fazendo lá?

Nathan cumprimentou Alyssa, Cade e Bridget. Fitou Tess e apenas balançou a cabeça. Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas. Não havia nenhuma pista quanto ao que estava sentindo.

— Não vou fazer rodeios, Nathan — disse Alyssa. — Tenho certeza de que você já ouviu falar da disputa que meu pai criou.

— Conheço os detalhes. — Depois de ver Jenne Marie, no fim de semana, Nathan percebeu como Alyssa se parecia com a mãe, embora pensasse como Joseph.

— Eu quero vencer. — Ela se inclinou em sua direção, com o corpo rígido. — Mas não vou conseguir se você continuar diminuindo sua receita de propaganda.

— Estou atendendo às necessidades dos meus clientes, Alyssa.

— Nós tivemos uma idéia e queríamos apresentá-la. Tess, vá em frente.

Tess pegou o controle remoto. Lançou-lhe um olhar rápido, estritamente profissional. Aquilo teria funcionado se ela usasse um terno cinza e o cabelo preso em coque. Talvez! Mas, na verdade, um manto ruivo descia por seus ombros e um vestido roxo, que se prendia às curvas do seu corpo, fazia a mente de Nathan viajar.

Com um clique, apareceu uma imagem na tela.

— Imagine que isso seja uma coluna. Poderíamos chamá-la "Tendências" — sugeriu Tess. — Colocaríamos dez ou doze fotos das melhores tendências da estação, como normalmente fazemos. Mas este é um exemplo de como incorporaríamos os produtos dos seus clientes às imagens.

Uma bela loura estava sentada em um bar. Usava uma roupa que atrairia os olhos do leitor, mas, em suas mãos, havia uma garrafa de Crystal Creme. A combinação de um refrigerante sendo servido em um bar chamaria ainda mais a atenção do leitor, decidiu Nathan. Muito inteligente.

— Localização do produto — disse Tess. — Aqui há outros exemplos.

Mais imagens surgiram na tela. Cada foto apresentava a qualidade sensacional pela qual a Carisma é conhecida e incluía um produto de um cliente seu, normalmente uma comida ou bebida naturalmente integrada à cena.

Cade entregou uma pasta a Nathan.

— Guias de preço. É mais barato que um anúncio de página inteira, claro. Chegamos a um preço justo.

Tess deu-lhe um envelope.

— Aqui está um CD com todas as amostras, para você apresentar aos seus clientes. É apenas um modelo, claro. Teríamos que trabalhar em conjunto, combinando o objetivo da matéria com o produto apresentado. Alguns são mais fáceis, outros mais complicados. Alguns desses produtos nunca fizeram propaganda na Carisma, como Crystal Creme. Achamos que isso abre muitas portas.

— Vocês sabem que este é um caminho sem volta — disse Nathan, verificando a planilha de preços. — E vocês serão acusados de estarem se vendendo.

— Já conversamos sobre isso, analisamos, discutimos — respondeu Cade. — É como um programa de TV ou filme que divulga produtos.

— Não é algo novo no mercado — complementou Nathan — , mas é novo para vocês. Vocês sempre resistiram a isso por questões éticas

— Os tempos mudaram. É hora de mudar — disse Tess, repetindo o que ele mesmo dissera a Joseph no fim de semana.

— Nós pedimos uma coisa, Nathan — recomeçou Alyssa. — Queremos exclusividade. Você não pode abordar as outras revistas da Editora Evans, nem mais ninguém, para fazer a mesma coisa. Nós seremos os primeiros.

Nathan assentiu.

— A não ser que eles venham até mim. Também não posso negar um bom negócio, Alyssa. Também quero exclusividade. Você não pode apresentar esta proposta a mais ninguém por alguns meses.

— Justo — concluiu Alyssa. — Pedi para Tess ser seu contato neste projeto. Está bom?

Ele nem sequer ousou fitá-la.

— Claro.

— Ela preparou uma lista dos seus clientes, com produtos que nos interessam.

— Muito competente.

Um minuto de silêncio dominou a sala, antes de Alyssa continuar.

— Estamos felizes por ter encontrado uma maneira de mantê-lo na Carisma.

— Eu também. — E agora ele e Tess trabalhariam juntos, além de continuarem com seu jogo, se é que podia chamá-lo assim. Esta relação comercial, no entanto, se prolongaria por mais que apenas um mês.

— Se você tiver tempo para conversar com ela agora, seria muito bom.

— Claro.

— Ótimo. — Alyssa, Cade e Bridget se levantaram. — Ficaremos em contato.

A sala quase ficou vazia, permanecendo apenas Tess e Nathan, que estava do outro lado da grande mesa.

— Foi ideia sua? — perguntou ele.

— Isso importa?

— Só estou curioso. Não consegui entender por que uma assistente editorial de moda estava em uma reunião de propaganda. Se a ideia tiver sido sua, faz sentido. Mas me parece que você gostaria de levar o mérito por algo tão ousado.

Tess recostou-se na cadeira e cruzou os braços.

— Alyssa é uma ótima chefe. Ela nos transformou em uma equipe na qual mérito e culpa são divididos por todos.

— Eu a conheço há alguns anos. Nunca a vi tão tensa.

— É a disputa. Todos estão sentindo a pressão.

— Você acha que ela ganha dos seus tios? Que vai se tornar presidente da Editora Evans?

— Não trabalho para eles. — Tess sorriu docemente. — Aqui está a lista.

Ele a pegou, levantou-se e deu a volta na mesa sem tirar os olhos dela. Ela também o observava. Nathan sentou-se ao seu lado, tão perto que sentia seu perfume. Aquele aroma característico o excitou instantaneamente.

— Está tudo certo para sábado à noite?

A porta se abriu. Jessie entrou carregando uma bandeja com garrafas d'água e copos com gelo.

— Cade disse que eu devia participar da reunião.

— Ótimo — disse Tess, um pouco entusiasmada demais.

Salva pela estagiária. Nathan viu este pensamento passando pela cabeça dela.

Como não aceitaria um "não", resolveu ser criativo.

* * *

Nathan tinha razão em relação a uma coisa, pensou Tess, meia hora depois, quando saía da sala de conferências e voltava para sua mesa. Ela realmente queria levar o mérito pela sua idéia de mantê-lo na revista. Não pela glória, mas porque queria que seu avô soubesse. Queria que ele reconhecesse seu valor para a revista Não trabalhava ali apenas porque era da família.

Para ser sincera, também queria que Nathan soubesse, pois queria que ele conhecesse suas habilidades. Buscar aprovação dos outros não fazia seus estilo. O que isso dizia dela? Era um sinal de maturidade? Ou de insegurança? Desejou que Lily estivesse em casa para que pudessem conversar sobre isso, pelo menos a parte sobre seu avô. Mas as ligações frequentes, porém curtas, nunca permitiam discussões profundas. Além disso, Lily estava vivendo um sonho. Tess não queria acordá-la.

Sabia que Nathan estava bem atrás dela quando chegaram à sua mesa. Seus passos eram quase silenciosos. Furtivos. Ele era furtivo de muitas maneiras. Maneiras boas e interessantes, como o cartão das flores com seu número de telefone. Como levá-la à sala de conferências do Country Club. Como esconder seu corpo incrível atrás de ternos sóbrios.

As orquídeas que lhe dera ainda estavam lindas. Percebeu que ele as observava.

Folheou alguns papéis em sua mesa, pegou um e entregou-o a Nathan.

— Obrigado. — Ele guardou o papel na pasta. — Vou me encontrar com meus clientes e nos falamos.

Ele se foi sem finalizar os detalhes de sábado à noite, mesmo tendo perguntado antes.

Várias idéias de como machucá-lo fisicamente invadiram sua cabeça. Havia esquecido ou estava apenas manipulando-a? Talvez não estivesse satisfeito por terem que trabalhar no mesmo projeto por um período indefinido.

Outro homem poderia...

Ela parou. Sentou-se. Apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e descansou a cabeça nas mãos. Nathan não era como os outros homens. Este era o problema.

Estava acostumada a comandar seus relacionamentos e havia acreditado que, desta vez, também estava no comando. Mas, na verdade, ele não era manipulável.

Às cinco da tarde, encaminhou-se para o elevador, contente por não ter que ficar até tarde, mesmo com a disputa lançada por seu avô. Estava preocupada com tia Liss, muito tensa, determinada a vencer. Ela ficava muito tempo no escritório.

— Tess! — Jessie correu para alcançá-la, segurando um balão vermelho. — Isso acabou de chegar. Não tinha nenhum cartão, mas o entregador disse que era para você.

Tess viu um pedaço de papel dentro do balão. Sabia quem havia lhe mandado aquilo. Mas o que estaria escrito no papel?

— Obrigada — disse a Jessie, sem satisfazer sua curiosidade. — Até amanhã.

Caminhou pela Park Avenue, segurando o balão que pairava acima de sua cabeça. Sorria, enquanto caminhava. As pessoas que passavam lhe devolviam o sorriso.

Ele aprende rápido, pensou. Podia ter falado com ela enquanto estavam em sua mesa, ou podia ter telefonado depois de chegar ao escritório. Em vez disso deu-lhe um balão. Que criativo! Talvez fosse um pedido de desculpas pelo último sábado e um lembrete do próximo.

Chamou um táxi. Já em casa, abriu o portão e foi para a piscina interna, onde ficava sua entrada particular. O barulho de alguém batendo na janela chamou sua atenção. Viu sua avó acenando e chamando-a para subir pela entrada principal.

Ela raramente vinha para a cidade, a não ser quando combinava de fazer compras com Tess. Era o programa do dia.

Curiosa para saber por que sua avó não avisara que viria, Tess entrou na sala, onde havia um grande piano. Quando alguém tocava, o som reverberava pelos três andares do prédio.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — perguntou para a avó, enquanto a abraçava.

— Vamos à ópera. Viemos cedo para Joseph passar pelo escritório. — Ela olhou para o balão e sorriu. — É uma ocasião especial?

— O quê? Não, alguém estava distribuindo. É uma propaganda. Jenne Marie arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— E você o carregou até aqui?

Tess deu de ombros, tentando parecer inocente.

— Eu estava a fim.

— Por que você não o estoura para ver o que tem dentro?

— Não me importo com o que tem dentro.

Os olhos de sua avó guardavam um sorriso misterioso.

— Se não quer me falar do bilhete, é só dizer, querida. Respeito sua privacidade.

Então, sem nenhuma razão, o balão estourou sozinho e o bilhete caiu no chão, aos pés de Jenne Marie. Tess pegou antes que sua avó pudesse se abaixar.

_Espero ansiosamente pelo sábado à noite. Passo para buscá-la às oito._

Tess segurou seu suspiro de alívio ao ver que o bilhete não continha nada demais. Não sabia se avó conseguira lê-lo

— Então, você tem um encontro hoje — disse ela, piscando os olhos.

Tess olhou para o bilhete.

— Não. No sábado. — Jenne Marie apontou para ele.

— Acho que tem um recado diferente do outro lado.

Apreensiva, Tess virou o papel.

_Hoje. Às nove. Prepare-se para aprender um pouco._

Sua avó riu, deleitando-se com a vergonha estampada no rosto de Tess.

— Uma vida amorosa saudável é bom. Eu conheço o pretendente?

— Vovó, por favor — pediu Tess, com o rosto em chamas.

— Alguém que seu avô aprovaria?

Ela queria poder responder sim. Realmente queria. Mas ninguém ficaria contente ao saber que sua escolha era Nathan Harlan.

Sua avó deu-lhe um tapinha no braço.

— Não vou contar a Joseph.

— Ainda não estou pronta para falar sobre isso.

— Claro, não falo mais nisso. Nós vamos voltar ao The Tides de helicóptero hoje à noite. Então não se preocupe que não veremos seu amigo de manhã.

Ela jamais deixaria Nathan ir à sua casa hoje. Sabia que Joseph podia mudar de ideia e ficar até o dia seguinte.

— Divirta-se na ópera.

— Acho que você não vai nos visitar neste fim de semana, não?

Tess riu.

— Boa noite. — Ela caminhou para as escadas internas, admirando a decoração calma e elegante da casa da avó. Jenne Marie Evans sabia como levar paz a um ambiente, e a uma pessoa.

Quando chegou ao seu andar, foi para o quarto e ligou para Nathan.

— Recebeu meu balão? — perguntou, com a voz recheada de promessas sexuais.

— Minha avó recebeu seu balão.

— O quê?

Ótimo. Pelo menos ele ficara chocado.

— Enquanto eu lia o bilhete adorável sobre sábado, ela lia o bilhete mais direto, do outro lado.

A blasfêmia que ele lançou em seguida a fez relaxar, embora não soubesse por quê.

— O que ela disse? — perguntou Nathan.

— Que você podia passar a noite aqui.

Depois de uma longa pausa, ele continuou.

— O quê?

— Você não assinou o bilhete, então ela não sabe que é você. Mas deixou claro que meu amigo pode passar a noite aqui. Ela e meu avô vão voltar hoje mesmo.

Depois de uma pausa, Nathan disse:

— Não estou disposto a arriscar.

— Nem eu.

— Você está decepcionada?

Ela esperou alguns segundos antes de responder, não porque não soubesse a resposta, mas porque não tinha certeza se queria que ele soubesse quão decepcionada estava.

— Vou interpretar isso como um sim. Mas sábado continua certo, não?

— Claro.

— Tess, sobre sábado à noite... Este encontro será como um encontro de verdade?

— Quer dizer, sem benefícios adicionais?

— Só quero saber o que devo esperar. Ter dois relacionamentos totalmente diferentes não simplifica as coisas.

— É nosso primeiro encontro — esclareceu ela. — Já corrigimos alguns erros que você cometeu no passado. Vamos ver se precisamos consertar mais alguma coisa.

— Certo.

Ela não sabia de fato se ele estava desapontado. Na verdade, não sabia se conseguiria seguir suas próprias regras. Ainda estava confusa pelo que acontecera no Country Club. Ao vê-lo hoje na reunião, desejou que pudessem encontrar um canto escuro para saciar seu ardente desejo.

— Boa noite, Nate — disse alegremente.

— Boa noite.

Tess colocou uma roupa confortável, pegou a sobra de uma salada que havia na geladeira e sentou no sofá com seu caderno de rascunhos. Ultimamente, estava mais criativa que o normal. As idéias fluíam com tanta facilidade que já enchera um caderno e estava na metade do segundo, em menos de um mês.

Um psicólogo diria que ela estava sublimando, direcionando seu desejo proibido por Nathan para um substituto socialmente aceitável, como criar uma linha completa de roupas. Depois de mais de uma hora, largou o caderno e foi até a janela.

Quando fora seu último encontro? Quando fora jantar com outra pessoa que não Lily ou uma amiga? No ano anterior, havia desistido de tentar irritar seu avô namorando homens que ele desaprovaria. Recebera alguns convites, mas recusara todos.

Analisando o passado, percebeu que parara de sair quando o relacionamento entre Nathan e Lily ficou mais sério e ela começou a se apaixonar por ele. Passava muito tempo em casa, costurando. Lily havia ficado preocupada e a convidara para sair com ela e Nathan. Tess inventara tantas desculpas que esgotara sua criatividade.

A ironia, claro, é que seu avô aprovaria Nathan se ele não tivesse sido noivo de Lily. Joseph não toleraria um escândalo. Ele chegou a obrigar tia Alyssa, quando tinha 15 anos, a entregar seu bebê para salvar a imagem da família. Tess achava que Alyssa queria vencer o jogo de Joseph porque guardara muitos res sentimentos desses últimos 20 anos, desde que lhe tiraram seu filho.

Tess não queria ficar como a tia. Queria fazer as pazes com Joseph. Mas isso jamais aconteceria se seu caso com Nathan fosse mais que um mês de noites quentes. As pessoas comentariam muito, principalmente devido ao recente rompimento do noivado.

Queria ter coragem para terminar o relacionamento agora, mas não tinha. Apenas mais algumas semanas, depois não teria mais escolha.

O telefone tocou, rompendo seu pensamento, o que a deixou contente.

— O que você acha de fotografar em Une Nuit? — perguntou Nathan, sem cumprimentá-la. — Modelos sentadas à mesa, olhando o cardápio, com o nome do

restaurante bem à vista.

— Acho que isso pode ser visto como um conflito de interesses, já que meu primo Bryan é o dono. Ele é seu cliente agora?

— Achei que Bryan não quisesse ficar se mostrando por aí. E, pelo que soube, o restaurante estava todo reservado até o fim do ano.

— Não posso lhe contar seus planos.

— Não pode ou não sabe?

— O que acha?

Ela sorriu. Gostava de homens que sabiam guardar segredos.

— Você vai passar a noite trabalhando?

— Era isso ou passar a noite tomando um banho gelado.

Ela se acomodou no sofá, colando mais o telefone à orelha.

— Estava falando sério quando disse que tinha o que me ensinar?

— Você vai descobrir depois.

Como Lily havia deixado este homem? Tess fizera esta pergunta a si mesma mil vezes. Era inteligente, divertido, sensual. O que mais uma mulher podia querer?

— Quer passar os planos de hoje para sexta-feira?

— Não posso. Tenho uma festa na casa nova de Michael Thor.

— Não vai durar a noite toda.

— Prometi a Jessie que eu a levaria ao Une Nuit depois. Desculpe.

— Então, voltamos ao encontro de sábado à noite — disse ele.

— Que bom que você marcou com antecedência — disse, ousada e aliviada ao ouvir sua risada.

— Nate.

— O quê?

— Eu estive pensando. — Esperou que ele devolvesse algum insulto criativo, mas o silêncio dominou. Talvez ele tivesse sentido a tensão em sua voz.

— Não sei se devemos fazer mais do que as aulas de cortejo.

— Como assim?

— Por sorte, meus avós não nos flagraram hoje à noite. Talvez seja um sinal de que não devemos passar tanto tempo juntos.

— Você acredita em sinais? Destino?

— Quando é conveniente, ou lógico.

— Antes de tomarmos uma decisão tão importante, por que não passamos a noite pensando nisso? Conversamos sobre isso no sábado, depois do encontro.

Uma vez que ela também queria evitar aquela discussão, disse:

— Está ótimo. Boa noite, Nate.

— Sonhe com os anjos, Tess.

Ela derreteu ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Sabia que ele devia estar decepcionado com sua decisão, mas despediu-se com carinho, não exasperado ou impaciente. Pessoalmente, ela ficaria irritada se ele tivesse tomado aquela decisão.

Depois de um instante, olhou para o relógio. Podia mudar de idéia, pegar um táxi e surpreendê-lo. Estava sozinho em casa. Ele ia satisfazer todas as suas necessidades...

Em vez disso, tomou um banho quente e foi dormir, buscando anjos em seus sonhos.

* * *

Nathan imprimiu os resultados de sua noite de trabalho e guardou a papelada na pasta. Havia começado a servir um uísque, hesitou e continuou. Aquele uísque podia lembrá-lo do dia em que Lily rompeu o noivado, mas preferiu associá-lo à sua primeira noite com Tess.

Foi até a janela com o copo na mão. Havia começado a chover. Desligou as luzes e ficou parado, observando a rua e deixando as lembranças tomarem conta de seu pensamento. A maneira como ela o observara enquanto se despia. Sua lingerie vermelha. Os sons incríveis que fazia, encantadores e excitantes. Então, a maneira como escapou, esquecendo seu casaco. Sentado na cama, aproximara-o ao nariz e aspirara, sentindo seu odor depois que ela se fora.

Não esperava vê-la de novo, pelo menos não daquele jeito. Mas estava errado.

Agora, passaria horas com ela no sábado, sem esperanças de terminar na cama. Talvez nunca mais dormissem juntos.

Devia ter perdido muitos neurônios depois que dormiu com ela. Sabia que estava apaixonado, pois ela não saía de sua cabeça. Até mesmo agora estava excitado, apenas por pensar nela. Isso não acontecia desde que era adolescente, quando ainda não sabia se controlar.

Não podia ser mais que desejo. Recusava-se a deixar outra Evans partir seu coração.

Mas a desejava...

Que fosse tudo para o inferno! Colocou o copo no bar, pegou o casaco, as chaves e saiu. Poderia sair da casa dela antes que alguém o visse e convencê-la a não desistir de seu relacionamento sexual.

Mas, quando a porta do elevador se abriu, ficou parado, com os olhos perdidos, até que ela se fechasse novamente. Voltou para seu apartamento grande e silencioso. E foi dormir, sozinho.

* * *

Ai gente, as coisas estão ficando complicadas. O que era para ser um simples jogo está se transformando em algo realmente muito, mas muito complicado: Amor. Obrigada thaty e Joana Patricia pelos comentários :*


	7. Capítulo 6

O Une Nuit ficava lotado todas as noites da semana. No entanto, na sexta-feira, os frequentadores eram um pouco diferentes. Mais jovens e mais modernos, se é que isto é possível. Um mar de pessoas bonitas, todas vestidas com a cor de Nova York — o preto — provavam a ousada cozinha fusion francesa e asiática, sempre tão comentada na mídia. Segundo a tendência do momento, aquele era o lugar certo para se divertir.

Com Jessie a reboque, Tess passou pela multidão aglomerada no bar, que ficava na frente do restaurante, buscando seu primo Bryan. Ele poderia juntar-se a elas rapidamente para jantar, mas costumava passar o resto do tempo perambulando pela casa e controlando tudo.

Estava quase chegando às mesas principais quando viu Anthony, um francês incrivelmente bonito, de mais ou menos 30 anos. Era gerente do Une Nuit e, como Bryan, estava sempre presente.

— Bem-vinda, Tess. — Eles deram dois beijinhos.

— Que loucura — disse ela, olhando em volta.

— Típico. Se está procurando pelo Bryan, ele não está aqui. Viajou de novo.

— Para onde ele sempre vai? — perguntou, sem esperar resposta. Apresentou Anthony a Jessie, que estava com os olhos arregalados. Bryan sempre fora aventureiro, embora parecesse amar seu restaurante. Estava sempre indo e vindo, mas seu negócio prosperava porque podia contar com sua equipe.

— Gostariam de uma mesa? — perguntou Anthony.

— Há algum membro da família por aqui?

— Nenhum. A mesa dos Evans está vazia.

— O que você acha? — Tess perguntou a Jessie.

— Na mesa ou no bar? Está com fome?

— Não muita. No bar está bom.

— Esperem aqui um instante.

Tess convencera Jessie a pegar emprestada uma roupa do armário de estilistas da revista, mas não conseguira convencê-la a soltar o cabelo. A calça de couro e a gola rulê lhe proporcionaram um visual diferente, mais moderno. Até Tess, que normalmente se destacava pela cor de suas roupas, usava preto— minissaia, botas e jaqueta preta cintada. Seu cabelo estava preso em um coque frouxo. Ela considerava o visual como parte de sua personalidade.

Anthony voltou e apontou para um casal sentado no meio do longo bar.

— Fiquem ali. Eles serão chamados para jantar assim que vocês se aproximarem.

Tess sorriu.

— Você é o melhor.

Ele segurou sua mão e beijou-a. Ela piscou os olhos efusivamente.

— Quando você vai dormir comigo e sair da minha cabeça, ma chérie? — perguntou, como sempre.

— Em breve — respondeu ela, como sempre. Uns minutos depois, Tess e Jessie estavam sentadas no bar, esperando seus drinques.

— Nunca vi nada assim — revelou Jessie, espantada. — É como um filme. Vermelho, preto e sensualidade. Adorei as mesas com tampo de cobre.

— Podemos pedir algo para comer mais tarde, assim você prova a comida deliciosa daqui. — Ela sorriu para o barman quando ele colocou um martini de maçã na sua frente. Então, ergueu sua taça para Jessie. — Às aventuras na cidade grande.

— Gostaria de poder me aventurar mais. Um dia. Quando eu tiver um trabalho assalariado. Cada centavo das minhas economias já está comprometido. Obrigada pelo convite.

— Continue se saindo bem na Carisma que você pode receber a proposta de um cargo assalariado quando seu estágio terminar. — Ela deu um gole no drinque e olhou em volta. Percebeu que um homem do outro lado do bar a fitava. Ele acenou para ela. Sorriu, mas desviou o olhar. Logo, percebeu que não devia erguer obstáculos, pois Jessie podia estar interessada. Decidiu dar-lhe mais uma chance, porém as palavras de sua amiga a interromperam.

— Ali está aquele homem da agência de publicidade, Nathan Harlan.

Tess ficou totalmente surpresa.

— Onde?

— Na mesa atrás de você, no canto.

Ela não sabia se queria se virar. Se estivesse acompanhado, não queria ver.

— Ele está olhando para você. Acho que sabe que estou lhe contando que ele está aqui — disse Jessie, sussurrando energicamente.

Deu um longo gole no drinque. Ele era cortês e, provavelmente, ia cumprimentá-las, até porque ele e Jessie já haviam se visto. Tess esperaria que Nathan tomasse a iniciativa. Por enquanto, não pensaria com quem ele estava.

Talvez com a loura do Country Club. Não perguntara quem era.

— É verdade que ele foi noivo da sua irmã?

Tess suspirou.

— Eles ficaram noivos no Dia dos Namorados, mas Lily cancelou algumas semanas depois, mais ou menos quando você foi contratada.

— Para ele, deve ser estranho ver você, trabalhar com você. Afinal, são gêmeas idênticas.

Nem me fale. No início, ela se perguntara se era uma substituta para a irmã, uma maneira de esquecê-la. Mas, agora, não acreditava mais nisso. Eles tinham seu próprio relacionamento e, embora, às vezes, fosse divertido, sabia que teria que acabar logo. Nem sequer podiam começar a namorar e ver para onde as coisas caminhariam. Mesmo se Lily, e seu avô, aceitassem, devido à reputação de Tess, muitas pessoas acreditariam que ela havia interferido no relacionamento da irmã antes mesmo de James Potter ter aparecido. Não valia a pena sofrer daquela maneira.

Ou valia?

O homem do outro lado do bar se aproximou. Devia ter uns 30 anos, decidiu Tess. Um pouco mais alto que ela, louro e de olhos azuis. Não parecia muito sofisticado, o que significava que servia para a inocente Jessie. Era uma boa para desviar seus olhos de Nathan.

— Aposto que são irmãs — disse o homem. Tess olhou para Jessie, que parecia surpresa.

— Colegas de trabalho — respondeu.

— Sou Rico.

— Dinheiro não importa para mim — disse Jessie. Tess sorriu.

— Ele quis dizer que o nome dele é Rico. Ela é Jessie. Sou Tess.

— Sei quem você é — disse Rico, com a mão apoiada no bar, muito próxima a ela. — Vi sua foto no jornal com James Potter.

Tess afastou-se.

— Era uma sósia — disse, tentando fazer uma piada. Era Lily, vestida com as roupas de Tess. Entregou seu copo vazio ao barman.

— Deixe comigo — disse Rico.

— Não, obrigada. — Decidiu que não queria este homem por perto. Viu Anthony e indicou-lhe Rico com a cabeça. Anthony seguiu em sua direção.

— Mon petit choux — disse, tirando Rico do caminho e beijando-a, por mais tempo que o necessário para enganá-lo. Tess se perguntou o que Nathan estava achando daquela cena. — Desculpe por deixá-la esperando, ma chérie.

— Não faça isso de novo. — Ela se encostou nele e seus braços a envolveram.

Rico, no entanto, era despachado e destemido. Virou-se para Jessie.

— Posso oferecer-lhe um drinque, Jenny? — Jessie brincou com o canudo no copo e colocou-o na boca lentamente, para chamar sua atenção.

— Sabe, Rico, acho que meu pai ficaria animado com você.

Ele parecia pronto para se gabar.

— Sério?

— Na verdade, ele tem um ditado que cairia como uma luva para você. Ele diria: "Pobre Rico. Ele não tem nada debaixo do chapéu a não ser cabelo."

Tess teve que apoiar o drinque no balcão para não derramá-lo de tanto rir. A maneira como Jessie lidava com Rico mostrava que não era tão ingênua quanto parecia.

— Vadia — esbravejou. — Você...

Anthony se moveu, mas foi bloqueado por Nathan, que tirou o copo da mão de Rico e colocou-o no bar.

— Está na hora de encontrar outro lugar, amigo — disse Nathan, empurrando seu ombro.

Rico ardia de raiva, mas saiu sem dizer nada, apenas com um olhar mal-humorado.

— Você está bem? — Nathan perguntou a Jessie.

— Estou. Na verdade, foi divertido. — Ela sorriu.

Tess esperou que Nathan se virasse e prestasse atenção nela, mas ele se despediu e partiu. Observou-o saindo pela porta e desaparecendo. Apenas então olhou para a mesa onde ele estava. Havia três mulheres.

— Ele estava sozinho — sussurrou Anthony em seu ouvido.

Tess tentou ficar calma. Não sabia o que pensar dele. Era maluco? Estava com ciúmes de Anthony? Magoado?

Decidiu mudar seu humor, pois até Anthony havia captado uma vibração inadequada.

— Obrigada por ter me salvado, mas mon choux!

— Meu repolhinho. — Ele piscou o olho, fazendo Jessie rir.

— Eu sei o que significa.

— É carinhoso. — Ele ajeitou seu cabelo para trás da orelha. — Acho que vocês já se divertiram bastante e agora é hora de jantar, não? Guardei uma mesa para vocês.

Tess decidiu que se não parasse para pensar um pouco em Nathan e refletir sobre como lidar com o que acabara de acontecer, provavelmente tomaria alguma

atitude precipitada, como ir atrás dele.

— Para mim está ótimo. O que acha?

— Eu também poderia comer bastante agora. Não há nada como despachar um homem orgulhoso para abrir meu apetite.

Tess sorriu. Estava feliz por terem saído juntas e por conhecer Jessie melhor.

— Seu pai realmente teria dito algo assim?

— Teria. Ele é cheio desses ditados.

— O que ele faz? — perguntou Anthony, quando chegaram à mesa.

— É fazendeiro.

— Você laça bezerros e cavalga?

— Para mim, é como respirar. Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Eu nunca tinha conhecido uma vaqueira. — Anthony pediu ao garçom para trazer dois cardápios.

— Vou ao banheiro antes — disse Jessie.

Tess esperava que Anthony não comentasse nada sobre o comportamento de Nathan, mas devia saber que não teria tanta sorte.

— Então. O noivo da sua irmã.

— Ex-noivo.

— E você.

— Não. Apenas estávamos no mesmo lugar, na mesma hora.

— T'es menteuse, toi.

— Não sou mentirosa. — Tecnicamente, não estavam juntos. Estavam curtindo a companhia um do outro. — Ele não tirou os olhos de você desde o momento em que a viu.

Ela queria ter um cardápio nas mãos para se esconder atrás dele.

— Eu não controlo as ações do Nathan. Ele limitou-se a sorrir.

— Bryan gostaria que eu lhe dissesse que é por conta da casa.

— Ele é meu primo preferido — disse docemente. Anthony sorriu e se afastou.

Muito mais tarde, Tess e Jessie pegaram um táxi juntas. Tess morava a apenas algumas quadras de Une Nuit e desceu primeiro. Jessie continuou depois de agradecer muito a Tess pela estupenda noite.

* * *

Subiu as escadas cheia de perguntas na cabeça. Devia ligar para Nathan? Ele estaria zangado? Seria melhor deixar as coisas assim?

Chegou ao terceiro andar e viu Nathan encostado na parede. Diminuiu o passo, estudou sua expressão, tentando captar seu humor. Queria ver suas covinhas, mas achava que não havia muita chance. Ele parecia... determinado.

Nathan nem sequer se moveu quando ela se aproximou. Tess esbarrou nele enquanto tentava abrir a porta.

— O que você faria se eu tivesse trazido alguém para casa? — perguntou suavemente, com o coração batendo forte.

— Não o deixaria entrar.

Tess entrou, deixando a porta aberta, mas sem convidá-lo. Ele a seguiu e fechou a porta.

Ela jogou a bolsa em cima da mesa e cruzou os braços.

— O que você quer, Nate?

— Você sabe a resposta.

— Além disso, o que mais? — Aquele jogo e aquelas palavras a excitavam. Sentia que ele sabia disso.

— Você me ignorou.

— Você também me ignorou — disse ela. Ficara confusa e irritada por ele ter falado com Jessie no bar não com ela.

— Você estava à vontade com Anthony. Não quis intervir.

— Anthony e eu flertamos. Não é nada.

— Não estou lhe dizendo o que fazer ou não. Nosso relacionamento não garante exclusividade.

— Então, ótimo. Porque não costumo me explicar para ninguém. — Tess virou-se, sem saber o que fazer. Não podia fitá-lo.

— Veja — ele disse, aproximando-se e tocando em seus ombros.

Ela se afastou.

— Isso não está caminhando da maneira como eu imaginava — disse ele, frustrado. — Quero melhorar o clima antes de amanhã à noite. Acho que não poderia ter um encontro nem de mentira com você com os acontecimentos de hoje pendentes entre nós.

— Quais foram os acontecimentos para você? Por que está zangado?

— Acha que é fácil vê-la flertando com aquele imbecil do bar, depois com Anthony? E você sabia que eu estava lá. Sei que Jessie lhe contou. Estava tentando me deixar com ciúmes?

Ela virou-se.

— Aquele imbecil veio até nós — disse, quebrando sua própria regra de não se explicar para ele. — Eu até o encorajei, porque achei que Jessie pudesse gostar. Então, ele se revelou e eu chamei Anthony para nos ajudar. Flertei com Anthony para não haver uma cena, mas ele também perdeu o controle. Anthony é meu amigo. Só isso.

— Você poderia ter me chamado — disse Nathan calmamente.

Será que estava magoado? Era este era o problema? Fechou os olhos por um momento. Já que Nathan estava sendo sincero com ela, talvez pudesse fazer o mesmo.

— Eu não me virei para fitá-lo porque não sabia se você estava acompanhado, e não queria saber.

— Eu iria ajudá-la de qualquer modo.

— Mas sua acompanhante não ficaria muito contente.

Ele colocou a mão em seus ombros.

— Por que eu levaria alguém para o Une Nuit? Você me disse que estaria lá. Por que faria isso com você? — Não esperou pela resposta. — Com que tipo de homem você costuma sair para achar que eu cometeria essa grosseria?

— Obviamente, um tipo diferente de homem. Mas estou me esforçando para mudar isso.

Percebeu que ele ficou mais tranquilo.

— Não magôo as pessoas intencionalmente, Tess. Sou educado.

Talvez parecesse educado. Vinha de uma boa família e fora criado assim, mas em alguns momentos, como hoje à noite e no incidente do Country Club, não era tão educado. Tess gostava disso. Há meses, havia se apaixonado pelo homem que era extremamente amável com Lily. No entanto, agora, estava ainda mais apaixonada por este homem, que era mais intrigante e complexo do que imaginava. Gostou de chegar em casa e encontrá-lo esperando para resolver tudo, mesmo que as respostas que recebesse não fossem as que esperava. Gostava de ver que ele enfrentava seus problemas.

Apoiou a mão em seu peito e fitou-o. No entanto, as palavras lhe faltaram. Depois dos 30 segundos mais longos de sua vida, ele ergueu as mãos e soltou seu cabelo, deixando-o cair. Segurou seu rosto e aproximou-se. De repente, ela desejou ter tirado o sapato alto para ficar na ponta dos pés. Tal ideia a fez sorrir.

— O quê? — perguntou ele.

— Você me faz sentir tão... mulher.

— Isso é bom? — perguntou, sorrindo.

— Ninguém nunca me fez sentir assim.

— Novamente, isso é bom?

— É.

— Como você se sentia antes?

— Não sei. Em pé de igualdade. Às vezes, até dominante. — Não queria contar, não queria lhe dar munição para implicar com ela. Só sabia que se sentia diferente ao seu lado.

— Você foi bem dominante comigo. — Ele continuava segurando seu rosto. Ela sentia aquela respiração tocar seu rosto. Seus belos olhos castanhos estavam repletos de carinho e desejo.

— Não tem comparação — disse, com um largo sorriso.

Ele encostou seus lábios aos dela uma, duas vezes.

— Você também me faz sentir diferente. — Finalmente, pousou a boca sobre a dela, buscando sua língua. Tess se aconchegou em seus braços.

Com um suspiro, cedeu às suas necessidades, sem tentar silenciar os sons que gritavam dentro de seu corpo, o que parecia excitá-lo ainda mais. Ele a puxou para si, colocando a mão em suas nádegas, pressionando-a ainda mais, fazendo-a sentir seu desejo crescente. Ela moveu os quadris e seus beijos ficaram mais ardentes. Ele segurou seu cabelo e puxou sua cabeça para trás, passou a língua por seu pescoço, abrindo e tirando sua jaqueta freneticamente. Ela estava sedenta, nunca sentira tanto desejo, como se pudesse morrer se não o possuísse nesse momento.

Ele se atrapalhou com o zíper, mas, por fim, conseguiu tirar também sua saia, deixando-a apenas de lingerie e botas. Seus mamilos estavam enrijecidos.

Ele deu um passo para trás para tirar sua própria camisa.

— Quando eu tiver 90 anos, vou me lembrar deste momento — disse, com a voz baixa e áspera.

Ela o segurou pela cintura e colou-o ao seu corpo. Desejava-o. Ajoelhou-se, pressionou a boca contra sua braguilha, sentindo sua excitação. Começou a abrir o cinto...

O telefone tocou.

— A secretária eletrônica vai atender — murmurou, colocando as duas mãos sobre ele e sentindo todo o seu comprimento por cima do tecido.

Tocou de novo.

Ele a puxou para cima, abriu seu sutiã e lançou-o ao chão.

Terceiro toque do telefone.

Segurou seus seios, brincou com seus mamilos e cobriu um deles com a boca.

Quarto toque.

— Não estamos em casa, deixe um recado — disse a voz de Tess, na secretária eletrônica.

— Sou eu! Lily.

Nathan transformou-se em uma estátua.

— Você deve estar se divertindo. Vou ligar para o seu celular. Não nos falamos há alguns dias, estou com saudade. Mas não muita — acrescentou, rindo. — Tess, você não sabe como estou contente, como o James é incrível. Você vai se apaixonar por ele. É indescritível.

Nathan se endireitou e deu um passo para trás. Seus olhos encontraram os de Tess. Ela se sentia nua, despida até a alma. Não conseguia ler seus pensamentos, nem interpretar sua expressão.

— James, pare. Estou falando com minha irmã. No fundo, escutava-se uma voz, mas não era possível distinguir o que dizia.

Nathan pegou a jaqueta de Tess. Ela a vestiu. Fechou o zíper antes de fitá-lo.

— Bem, acho que não vou ligar para o seu celular. Tenho outra coisa... — Lily riu — para fazer agora. Depois nos falamos. Estou com saudade.

Tess não sabia o que dizer. Não podia fazer nenhuma piada — não seria engraçado. Menosprezar a situação tampouco seria bom.

Este fora um lembrete poderoso de seu relacionamento arriscado. Resistência era a palavra-chave. Tinham que se esforçar mais.

Talvez estivesse deixando transparecer sua decepção e seu medo, porque Nathan pousou a mão em seu rosto carinhosamente. Ela colocou a sua por cima.

— Amanhã à noite? — perguntou ele.

Ela assentiu. Não perderia nenhuma oportunidade de estar ao seu lado.

Ele se foi sem um beijo, sem um abraço. Apenas um longo olhar.

Pela primeira vez na vida ela desejou não ter uma irmã.

* * *

_Pela primeira vez na vida ela desejou não ter uma irmã. _Forte esse desejo de Tess e o acontecerá quando Lily voltar? Aliás Lily e James estão se divertindo muito não é gente ;D Obrigada Joana Patricia e Thaty pelos comentários :*


	8. Capítulo 7

O sábado se recusava a passar mais rápido. Tess escolheu a roupa que usaria, separou as jóias e olhou para o relógio. Meio-dia. Ainda faltavam horas. Normalmente, passaria o tempo costurando, mas não hoje. Estava muito nervosa. Além disso, o dia estava lindo. Decidiu caminhar cinco quilômetros até o edifício da Editora Evans e malhar na academia da empresa.

Ela levou todos os músculos à exaustão, tomou um banho e, envolta na toalha, foi à sauna. Queria poder dizer que havia tirado Nathan da cabeça, mas continuava vendo a expressão de seu rosto — ou a ausência de expressão — enquanto Lily falava com a secretária eletrônica.

Ela também não queria fazer amor depois daquilo, mas...

Sem mas. Não havia nada que pudessem ter feito diferente. O destino interviera. Por um instante — apenas um instante — havia pensado que poderiam ter uma chance.

A porta da sauna se abriu e Alyssa entrou. Havia uma área executiva restrita, mas ela preferiu ir à sauna comum. Os quatro irmãos lutavam pelo cargo de presidente da empresa e, ao mesmo tempo, tentavam manter os laços de família, mas isso era mais uma competição do que uma unidade familiar.

— Malhou bastante? — perguntou Alyssa, sentando-se perto de Tess.

— Peguei pesado, eu precisava. Não venho há algumas semanas. Tenho certeza de que amanhã vou sofrer com isso.

— Acabei de fazer massagem com Madga. Veja se consegue alcançá-la.

Tess abriu a porta, viu um funcionário passando, pediu que falasse com a massagista e sentou-se.

— Fico feliz em ver que está se cuidado — disse Tess à sua tia. — Estou preocupada com você. Todos estão.

— É apenas um ano. Dou conta disso. Depois que eu vencer, vou tirar umas férias. — Ela encostou a cabeça na parede e fechou os olhos.

— Você foi para casa ontem ou dormiu no sofá do escritório?

— No escritório — respondeu preguiçosamente. — Está indo tudo bem com o novo projeto?

— Tudo está ótimo.

— Algum problema em trabalhar com Nathan?

— Não. — Tess não queria entrar em detalhes com Alyssa. — É uma relação comercial.

— E como vai a nova estagiária?

— Bem. Ela tem bom olho. Acho que devia pensar em contratá-la. Melhor conosco do que com a concorrência.

A porta se abriu.

— Srta. Evans, Magda disse que pode fazer uma massagem de 45 minutos.

— Diga que já estou indo.

Ela se aproximou da tia, fazendo-a abrir os olhos.

— Todos queremos que você vença, tia Liss. Mas queremos que esteja saudável quando isso acontecer.

— Vou ficar bem. Vá.

Tess pediu para um funcionário não deixar Alyssa na sauna por mais de 15 minutos. Ela ia acabar dormindo e podia ficar horas lá sem ninguém saber.

Uma hora depois, exercitada, vaporizada e massageada, Tess encaminhou-se para o elevador, sentindo-se incrivelmente relaxada. Ia fazer compras. Ajudaria a passar o tempo.

— Srta. Evans — chamou a recepcionista da academia, correndo até ela. — Seu avô quer vê-la.

Tess agradeceu e tocou o botão de subir. Se não tivesse perdido tempo na massagem, já teria ido embora há muito tempo. Suspirou ao perceber sua má sorte.

Fora ao 23° andar muito poucas vezes na vida, e nenhuma desde que começara a trabalhar na Carisma. O escritório do seu avô era decorado com móveis no estilo europeu antigo, como The Tides, e a casa no centro de Manhattan, com antiguidades que ele e sua esposa haviam comprado em viagens pelo mundo. A familiaridade devia ajudá-la a sentir-se melhor, mas não era isso que acontecia, principalmente quando Joseph estava presente.

Será que sua avó lhe contara sobre o bilhete no balão? Ela disse que não falaria, mas...

A Sra. Bitton, sua assistente e cão de guarda, não estava em sua mesa e a porta para a sala estava aberta. Ela espiou no interior.

Joseph estava no telefone e a secretária fez sinal para que Tess entrasse.

— Estarei lá — disse ele. — E não estou trabalhando muito, querida. Na verdade, Tess está aqui. Vou ficar com ela um pouco e, depois, vou para casa.

Tess balançou a cabeça ao ver a habilidade do avô para distorcer as coisas em benefício próprio. Fazia parecer que ela havia passado por ali por livre e espontânea vontade.

Foi até a parede oposta para observar uma pintura de sua avó vestida de noiva. A maioria das mulheres Evans tinha algo dela. Nessa pose, Tess via a herança que ficara para Alyssa.

— A mulher mais bonita da Terra — disse seu avô, aproximando-se.

— Por dentro e por fora — completou Tess.

— Só Deus sabe como ela ficou ao meu lado por todos estes anos.

Seu instinto lhe dizia para concordar com ele, mas, exatamente por isso, achou melhor não fazê-lo.

— Sem comentários, mocinha?

Ela riu e deu de ombros. Ele a convidou para sentar-se em uma das cadeiras em frente à mesa. Surpreendentemente, sentou-se ao seu lado, em vez de assumir sua posição de autoridade, do outro lado da mesa.

Não devia querer intimidá-la. O que estava acontecendo?

— Quer beber algo?

Ela estava cada vez mais curiosa.

— Não, obrigada. O que houve, vô?

— Você está saindo com alguém? Tess ficou totalmente alerta.

— O quê?

— Só estou conversando.

— Desde quando? — As palavras escaparam de sua boca antes que pudesse impedir. Arrependeu-se de ser sarcástica, mas aquela pergunta a preocupava. Será que ele sabia sobre Nathan? Não. Não abordaria o tema se soubesse.

Ele apertou os lábios.

— Não posso me interessar pela sua vida?

— Então, você só está conversando? Não se importa com quem estou saindo?

— Claro que me importo. — Ajeitou-se na cadeira, obviamente embaraçado.

— E se eu disse que estava saindo com... Nathan Harlan? — Ela era estúpida ou corajosa para testá-lo dessa maneira?

— Eu saberia que você apenas não estava querendo responder.

— Por quê?

— Você jamais trairia sua irmã dessa maneira. — Trair. Dentre todas as razões que imaginara para não sair mais com Nathan depois deste mês, traição não era uma delas. Lily havia terminado com ele. Ponto final. Tess não o roubara. Mas seu avô via isso como traição, pois era como esfregar na cara de Lily o erro que cometera.

— E Nathan também não sairia com você — acrescentou ele. — Nem brinque com isso. Mas fiquei surpreso ao vê-los dançando juntos.

Tess não encontrou palavras para responder.

— Tudo bem. Aceito a indireta — disse, depois de alguns segundos. — Sem perguntas pessoais. Chamei você aqui porque ouvi coisas boas sobre o trabalho que vem fazendo. "Competente e criativa", é o que as pessoas estão dizendo. Queria que soubesse que estou orgulhoso de você.

Tess mergulhou em um silêncio ainda mais profundo. Estava impressionada. Não se lembrava de receber elogios do avô.

— Obrigada — conseguiu dizer, lutando contra as lágrimas.

— Estou de olho em você agora, Tess. Lily foi viver no pecado com aquele astro de rock. Mesmo que ela volte a trabalhar, vai engravidar logo. Acho que você vai continuar aqui. Você não cria tantos romances.

Ele a chocou novamente, desta vez de uma maneira que a deixou enfurecida. Aquilo era um elogio?

— O que quer dizer com isso?

— Acho que você faz parte do futuro da Editora Evans. Como sua tia, você vai se dedicar ao trabalho.

Considerando que Alyssa estava se encaminhando para a morte, Tess não almejava uma dedicação como a dela.

Então, havia outra questão. Tess queria ser estilista, não editora. Por quanto tempo teria que cumprir sua obrigação com a família antes de fazer o que queria? Quanto devia ao avô por tê-las criado depois da morte de seus pais?

— Normalmente, você não é tão relutante em discutir comigo, mocinha.

— Talvez eu esteja crescendo.

— É uma boa possibilidade. Ela manteve a expressão séria.

— Ou pode ser porque você está ficando fraco e eu não quero lhe causar uma parada cardíaca.

Ele cerrou os punhos.

— Fraco? — rosnou.

Ela inspirou profundamente, e expirou aos poucos. Este era o avô que conhecia e compreendia. Decidiu aproveitar-se daquele momento de fúria para dar-lhe um beijo e sair, enquanto estava por cima.

— Vamos repetir isso, vô.

Quando saía pela porta, ouviu sua risada. Isso a fez sorrir, até que entrou no elevador e lembrou de seu comentário sobre trair Lily. Ela não veria isso como traição, mas certamente ficaria incomodada com a situação. Adultos faziam escolhas. Tess podia tornar as coisas mais fáceis ou mais difíceis para sua irmã.

Sem dúvida, ela sempre tornava tudo fácil para Lily, até a ponto de negar amor e paixão a si mesma, algo que Lily já havia encontrado e queria que ela também encontrasse.

Embora talvez não com Nathan Harlan.

* * *

Nathan bateu à porta de Tess exatamente às oito da noite. Ele estava nervoso, parecia que tinha 17 anos e ia ao baile de formatura. Mas isso era ridículo, afinal já havia dormido com ela. Como podia estar tenso em vê-la e conversar com ela?

Porque tinha de fingir que não havia dormido com ela. Não havia visto seu corpo incrível. Não havia admirado seu rosto durante o orgasmo. Não havia sentido suas mãos e sua boca em seu corpo...

Muito bem. Tinha de banir aquele pensamento de sua mente ou, quando ela abrisse a porta, veria um volume descomunal dentro de suas calças e receberia um tapa de régua na palma da mão. Aquilo o fez sorrir. Irmã Tess. Era uma boa imagem.

Viu a maçaneta girando e tentou se recompor. Primeiro encontro...

— Oi, Nate — disse. Estava delicada e doce em seu vestido azul, abotoado até o pescoço, com o cabelo preso no topo da cabeça.

— Oi. — Ele lhe deu uma rosa branca, envolta em um papel de seda verde e amarrada com uma fita de cetim. Ele a viu aproximar o nariz e sorrir. Também parecia nervosa. Isso o deixou mais calmo.

— Obrigada — disse. — É linda.

— Está pronta?

— Deixe-me colocar a rosa no vaso e pegar meu casaco. Entre.

Ele quase disse que não se preocupasse com a rosa, mas decidiu não estragar a surpresa que guardava para ela.

Era Tess, mas não era Tess, pensou enquanto ela desaparecia cozinha adentro. Seu vestido não era tão ousado como de costume, exceto pela longa linha de botões que pediam para serem abertos. Suas jóias eram mais recatadas: pulseiras que não faziam muito barulho e um pequeno brinco de diamante, em vez de grandes argolas.

— Estou pronta — disse, jogando um casaco prateado sobre os ombros.

Devia dizer que estava bonita? Seria positivo? Ele se sentia como uma criança.

— Você está usando outro perfume — preferiu dizer. Não era seu aroma cítrico, mas continuava sendo tentador. Não sabia qual era a fragrância. No entanto, gostaria de senti-la para sempre. Tess era excitante.

Ela sorriu. Ele achou que era bom perceber um detalhe como esse.

Encostou os dedos ligeiramente em suas costas enquanto saíam do apartamento. Ficaria louco por não poder tocá-la mais esta noite. Mas planejava dar-lhe um beijo de boa noite mais tarde, um beijo decente não educado. Não se importava se isso atrapalhasse as aulas.

No carro, a conversa girou em torno de temas rotineiros, como o trânsito e o clima. A estranheza de saber o que haviam feito, e fingir que nada acontecera, fechava sua boca. A dela também.

Estacionou em sua garagem subterrânea, um luxo pelo qual pagava caro.

— Este é seu prédio — disse, ajeitando-se no carro.

— É. Espero que goste de paella.

Depois de uma pausa longa e incômoda, ela sorriu.

— É um dos meus pratos preferidos.

No elevador, o silêncio que havia entre eles não parecia estranho. Nathan abriu a porta e observou a cena, tentado vê-la através dos olhos dela. A mesa organizada para um romântico jantar a dois. A lareira e várias velas esperavam para serem acesas. O aroma da paella emanava da cozinha.

— Que vista incrível — disse ela, como se estivesse ali pela primeira vez. Aproximou-se da janela.

Enquanto isso, ele ligou o som e colocou uma música instrumental que combinava com o tema do jantar. Acendeu as velas e a lareira. Foi até a cozinha para servir uma taça de vinho. Quando voltou, ela estava perto do fogo.

— Obrigada — disse, aceitando a taça.

— À mulher de azul. Bem-vinda à minha casa — brindou.

Ela não o fitou enquanto bebia. Algo estava errado, mas não sabia o que era.

— Sente-se — disse, indicando o sofá em frente à lareira. — Como foi seu dia?

— Cheio. Fui até a academia da empresa. Conversei com Liss e com meu avô. Fiz compras. E você?

Ele passara o dia se preparando para o encontro, preocupando-se com coisas em que nunca havia pensado antes.

— Passei o dia esperando pela noite.

Ela ficou mais tranqüila. Será que estava nervosa? Não podia estar mais nervosa que ele.

Ainda assim, a noite parecia arrastar-se. Onde estava a Tess vibrante que conhecia? Ela sorriu e tocou em sua mão, mas a conversa não estava fascinante. Ele a divertia com histórias do trabalho e de celebridades, mas ela mantinha certa distância entre eles. Nathan disse que o vaso com 11 rosas no centro da mesa era dela, para completar uma dúzia faltava a que havia recebido antes. Ela agradeceu com doçura.

Não sabia como consertar o que parecia errado.

Quando ela foi ao banheiro, ele se levantou, foi até o bar s serviu dois uísques. Não se importava com aulas de cortejo. Queria Tess de volta.

Ouviu um barulho e virou-se. Tess estava a menos de um metro e, definitivamente, era ela. Havia fogo em seus olhos, um rubor iluminava seu rosto. Havia soltado o cabelo. Estava igual a todas as fantasias que Nathan tivera com ela.

Ele lhe deu o copo de uísque, mas ela ergueu a mão.

— Desculpe, Nate, mas isso não está funcionando.

* * *

Olá gente. Apesar dos acontecimentos da noite anterior, Tess e Nathan se encontraram novamente, mas aparentemente o modo como eles vão conduzindo as coisas não está funcionando, então qual é o jeito certo? Lembrando que logo Lily e James voltam de viagem e parece que Joana Patricia está prevendo o modo como Lily vai saber sobre Tess e Nathan ;) Muito obrigada Thaty e Joana Patricia pelos comentários :*


	9. Capítulo 8

Tess viu-o retroceder. Sua expressão era distante e autoprotetora. Apressou-se para resolver o mal-entendido.

— Não. Espere — disse, em um suspiro. — Não devia ter dito isso desta maneira. Quis dizer que esse negócio de encontro não está funcionando para mim.

Tentava fingir que era apenas um encontro, mas sabia muito sobre ele, o desejava muito. Amava-o. E o que estava fazendo, afinal, transformando-o em uma companhia melhor para outras mulheres? Isto era ridículo.

Ele colocou os copos na mesa e segurou suas mãos.

— Por que não disse isso antes? Achei que eu tinha feito algo muito errado.

— Na verdade, você fez, mas não é o problema.

— O que fiz de errado? — indagou, franzindo a sobrancelha.

— Você me trouxe para sua casa no primeiro encontro.

— Para onde eu iria levá-la? Não podemos ser vistos juntos em público.

— Podia ter sido criativo. Podíamos ter ido a algum lugar onde não fôssemos reconhecidos.

— Você tem razão — admitiu. — Trazê-la aqui, principalmente já tendo várias lembranças...

— Exatamente. — Ela apoiou a mão em seu peito e fitou-o profundamente. — Mas isso é o de menos. Sejamos honestos. Nós dois sabemos que o único objetivo dessas aulas é ficarmos perto um do outro, só uma desculpa para nós...

— Dormirmos juntos. — Ela assentiu.

— Só temos mais duas semanas até... Não quero desperdiçar esse tempo em "encontros".

Ele a pegou em seus braços. Ela sabia onde ficava o quarto. Sabia que ele estava indo para lá. No caminho, tirou os sapatos. Nathan não disse nada. Talvez não conseguisse. Ela também não sabia se conseguiria. Desejava-o demais.

Fazia nove dias desde a última vez que haviam dormido juntos. Desde então, tinham se excitado duas vezes — na noite anterior e no Country Club. Desta vez, não seria lento e carinhoso, mas ela não se importava. No entanto, às vezes, queria que as coisas fossem lentas e carinhosas.

Ele não esperou que ela se despisse, nem se despiu. No banheiro, Tess havia tirado a calcinha. Quando ele descobriu, tirou a calça e a cueca de uma só vez e avançou para cima dela, preenchendo-a tão repentina e completamente que a fez gritar.

— Desculpe, eu não...

— Tudo bem. Isso é bom — interrompeu ela. — Eu estava preparada. Senti-lo é maravilhoso. Incrível. — Ela arqueou seu corpo em direção ao dele enquanto se movia, encontrando um ritmo forte. Sua vontade transformou-se em necessidade e não podia esperar nem um segundo sequer. Ele cobriu sua boca. Mudou o ângulo do beijo, gemeu em sua boca. Quando o clímax o atingiu, ela agarrou seu cabelo. Não era um aumento lento e constante, mas um acúmulo explosivo, acompanhado por seus sons e sua intensidade. A vida parou. E logo continuou.

As duas vezes anteriores em que estiveram juntos foram boas. Agora, havia sido fenomenal.

Isso jamais seria alcançado por ninguém, em nenhum lugar, em momento algum. Ela não costumava exagerar, então acreditou em sua própria profecia.

Envolveu-o em seus braços enquanto ele se espreguiçava sobre ela. Nathan aliviou um pouco seu peso, apoiando-se no cotovelo. Seu corpo sobre o dela emanava calor.

— Foi rápido — disse, com a boca colada em seu ouvido.

— E bom.

— E bom — concordou ele, deitando na cama e deixando os braços sobre ela.

Ele se aconchegou em seu colo e deixou-se levar pelos carinhos que ela fazia em seus cabelos. Aquela tensão reprimida havia se dissipado. Sentia-se em casa.

— Está com fome?

— Ainda não.

— Quer dormir?

— Humm — ela gemeu, aninhando-se em seus braços.

— Vamos nos despir antes.

Ela ficou de olhos fechados enquanto ele desabotoava seu vestido. Nem sequer teve energia para vê-lo tirar a roupa. Nathan jogou um lençol sobre eles, envolveu-a em seus braços, acariciou suas costas, suas nádegas e, por fim, suas coxas. Quando passou a mão por seus seios, ela se contorceu.

— Relaxe — sussurrou, sentindo seus mamilos se contraírem. — Só quero tocá-la. Pode dormir.

Ela riu, sonolenta.

— Com certeza.

Apoiado no cotovelo, continuou a explorá-la. Tess abriu os olhos.

— Passe a noite aqui comigo, Tess.

— Tudo bem.

Por um instante, ele parou de mover as mãos. Em seguida, recomeçou. Depois de aceitar e aproveitar sua generosidade, ela adormeceu em seus braços.

Ele poderia se acostumar a isso, decidiu, sentado ao seu lado.

Haviam cochilado por meia hora, tomado banho juntos, então decidiram tomar sorvete na cozinha. Ela usava seu robe. Ele estava de cueca e camiseta.

— Eu jamais diria que você tem uma camiseta — disse, com a colher na mão. — Parece mais jovem.

— Desde quando 29 anos é velho?

— Desde que você se veste como se tivesse 50.

— Eu me visto? — perguntou, largando o pote de sorvete. — Como assim?

— Seus ternos, suas camisas e gravatas são sem graça.

Ele se sentia muito tranquilo e relaxado para se importar com aquilo.

— Acho que, comparado às suas roupas, tudo deve parecer sem graça.

— Só dei minha opinião, não fiz uma comparação.

— Eu nunca senti necessidade de seguir tendências.

— Mas devia. Teoricamente, você vende o que está na moda, sejam produtos ou pessoas. Devia vestir-se de acordo.

Ele nunca havia pensado dessa maneira.

— O que eu devia fazer?

— Deixe-me ajudá-lo a escolher algumas peças novas.

— Vou me colocar em suas mãos? — A imagem que veio à sua mente não tinha nada a ver com roupas, e sim com a ausência delas.

Ela largou seu pote, levantou-se e foi sentar-se em seu colo. Nathan começava a aprender como ela era complicada. Sempre acreditara que fosse uma mulher sensual, mas havia baseado esta opinião em sua reputação, não em algo mais tangível. Mas, às vezes, ela também lhe parecia tímida, o que o surpreendeu.

Este não era um desses momentos. Quando o assunto era sexo, ela se tornava ousada e exigente, mas não dominante. Era uma ótima parceira, em todos os sentidos.

— No que você está pensando? — perguntou ela, beijando seu rosto. — Parece sério.

— Eu me concentro em tudo que é necessário — respondeu, sorrindo. Não queria começar uma conversa neste momento.

Ela passou os dedos por suas bochechas.

— Eu não vejo essas covinhas tanto quanto gostaria.

— Quando o relógio está correndo em um relacionamento, não sobra muito tempo para rir. — Ele ficou surpreso ao se ver admitindo isso em voz alta.

Ela o beijou carinhosamente.

— Vamos para a cama.

Colocaram os potes de sorvete na pia e desligaram as luzes. No quarto, se despiram, entraram debaixo das cobertas e se abraçaram.

— Este relacionamento é apenas sexo, Nate — disse ela, por fim. — Não podemos ter mais do que isso.

— Eu sei.

Depois que fizeram amor, ela dormiu. Ele ficou olhando para o teto por horas, como se as respostas para os seus problemas estivessem escritas ali.

A única coisa que via era que, no final das contas, parecia que outra mulher Evans partiria seu coração.

* * *

De manhã, com a cabeça apoiada ao lado da sua, Tess o observava dormir, com a barba por fazer e o cabelo despenteado. Dormira até às nove, sem acordar nenhuma vez. Não conseguia se lembrar de uma noite em que tivesse dormido tão bem.

Seus olhos ardiam. Sempre se esforçara na vida para ter tudo o que queria. Mas não importava o que fizesse neste relacionamento, ela não venceria.

Traição. A palavra de seu avô ecoava em sua mente.

Levantou da cama, vestiu o robe de Nathan e foi até a cozinha. Procurou café e filtro. Então, preparou uma jarra inteira, mesmo sem saber se ele bebia.

Pelo olho mágico, verificou se o caminho estava livre, abriu a porta e pegou o Times de domingo. Terminou de lavar os pratos da noite anterior e procurou algo para comer na geladeira. Encontrou ovos, queijo e bolo.

Por volta das dez, ouviu o chuveiro do banheiro. Sentada no sofá, tomava sua segunda xícara de café e lia a seção de viagens do jornal. Alguns minutos depois, ele apareceu, com a barba ainda por fazer, mas com o cabelo penteado. Estava como na noite anterior, de camiseta e cueca. Antes de vê-lo, temia que ele aparecesse de calça e suéter, já preparado para o dia. Ele se deteve antes de chegar à sala e sorriu.

— Bom dia. Dormiu bem?

— Do meu lado da cama, durante a maior parte do tempo.

Seu sorriso ficou ainda mais amplo.

— Eu dormi muito bem — continuou ela, tirando as pernas para que ele pudesse se sentar. — E você?

Ofereceu sua caneca, que ele aceitou. Antes de beber, inclinou-se para beijá-la. Deu um gole no café e deixou a mão pousada em sua coxa, acariciando-a.

— Dormi bem, obrigado. Então, o que você costuma fazer aos domingos?

— Se estou em The Tides, vou à igreja com meus avós. Se estou na cidade, fico bem preguiçosa. Leio o jornal, saio para caminhar, tomo café da manhã em algum lugar. Às vezes, desenho e costuro. E você? — Ainda havia muito para descobrir sobre ele. Conhecia seu corpo. Conhecia seu aroma, seu toque, sua risada. Mas não sabia nada sobre sua rotina, suas preferências. Suas paixões.

— Acho que meus domingos nunca são iguais. Jogo tênis ou golfe, dependendo da estação. Às vezes, visito meus pais. Ocasionalmente, trabalho em casa, ou até no escritório. Também dou passeios de carro. Quer dar um passeio?

Ela queria dizer sim.

— Provavelmente, não é uma boa idéia, Nate.

— Tudo bem. Então, vamos tomar o desjejum. Acho que tenho todos os ingredientes para fazer uma omelete.

— Você cozinha?

— Um pouco, e você?

— Faço salada e ovo. E requento extraordinariamente bem.

— Fez mestrado nisso?

Aquela conversa era apenas uma fuga. Estavam encurralados. Não podiam ficar muito íntimos, aprender muito sobre o outro, nem se divertir muito. Aparentemente, tudo que podiam ter era sexo e conversas triviais.

— Acho que devo tomar banho — disse ela. — Então, preparamos o café juntos e eu vou para casa.

Não podemos passar o dia todo juntos. Estas palavras pendiam entre eles, brilhando como luzes de néon.

— E se tomarmos banho juntos? — perguntou ele, estendendo a mão.

Mais tarde, tentou dissuadi-lo a levá-la para casa. Podia pegar um táxi. No entanto, ele achava que ela não devia ser vista usando um vestido de noite durante o dia. No caminho para sua casa, estendeu a mão e ela a segurou.

— Podemos nos encontrar durante a semana?

— Claro. Vamos conversar mais tarde e comparar nossas agendas. Teria que ser na sua casa — acrescentou. — Meu avô anda muito imprevisível. Nunca sei quando ele vem para a cidade.

— Certo.

Antes de sair do apartamento, haviam dado um longo beijo de despedida. No entanto, ela queria outro.

— Você esperava que fosse tão complicado? — perguntou ele, quando viraram a esquina da casa de Tess.

Ela assentiu.

— Sou muito realista.

— Você se arrepende, Tess?

— Não. — Ainda.

— Posso lhe pedir um favor? Se eu marcar um horário com o meu alfaiate, você iria comigo e me ajudaria a escolher algumas peças novas para o meu armário?

— Você promete não contestar minhas opiniões?

— Não. — Ela riu.

— Tudo bem. É justo.

— Eu telefono mais tarde.

O longo dia se apresentava diante dela. Quase desejava ter se arriscado e saído para passear com ele.

* * *

Os dias vão passando e o tempo deles juntos se dissipando. Como seria se aos olhos de Joseph o relacionamento de Tess e Nathan não fosse uma traição? Será que algum dia eles poderão ficar juntos? Parece que não. Muito obrigada Joana Patricia por comentar e até o próximo cap flor :*


	10. Capítulo 9

Alguns dias depois, Natan observava enquanto Tess tirava item por item de seu armário para abrir espaço para roupas e sapatos novos. No entanto, ele suspeitava que, na verdade, o que ela queria era eliminar a tentação de deixá-lo usar aquelas roupas de novo. O smoking e cinco ternos levariam algumas semanas para ficar prontos, mas todo o resto que haviam comprado já podia ser substituído — camisas, camisetas, gravatas, calças, jaqueta de couro, botas, sapatos e outras roupas casuais.

O extrato de seu cartão de crédito parecia a dívida nacional, mas ele tinha que admitir que havia gostado do novo visual. Não era chamativo, mas estava na moda.

Não discordara dela. Tess queria que o alfaiate fosse um amigo seu, com quem estudara na faculdade de moda, em vez do de seu pai, que sempre fizera todas as suas roupas. De alguma maneira — ainda não sabia exatamente como — , ela o convencera a dar uma chance a seu amigo. As decisões foram tomadas como se Nathan não estivesse presente, até que ele decidiu vetar algumas coisas e dar suas próprias opiniões. Ficou feliz com o resultado final, principalmente depois que terminou de experimentar as roupas, quando Tess trancou o provador e fizeram amor. Não podiam fazer barulho, o que, na verdade, intensificava tudo — aromas, o toque suave de sua pele, a força de seu orgasmo.

Talvez isso fosse consequência das quatro paredes de espelhos, principalmente quando ela se despiu para ele. Cada ângulo de seu corpo refletia em um espelho, dando-lhe uma visão completa.

Ficou excitado apenas ao pensar nisso.

— Que horas você tem que voltar ao trabalho? — perguntou ele, aproximando-se por trás e apertando as mãos contra suas coxas. Pressionava aquelas nádegas contra seu corpo.

— Na mesma hora de sempre. Uma e meia.

Era a terceira vez nesta semana que se encontravam no apartamento de Nathan na hora do almoço. E ainda era quinta-feira. Também tiveram duas reuniões no escritório de Tess sobre posicionamento de produto e a noite no alfaiate. Depois, ela foi para casa jantar com seus avós. Ia a um concerto com eles e, pela manhã, eles voltariam ao The Tides para passar o fim de semana.

Tic tac. O tempo com Tess voava.

Não conversavam mais sobre o fim inevitável que os aguardava. Aparentemente, haviam decidido não mencionar mais o tempo. No entanto, mais cedo ou mais tarde, teriam que fazê-lo. Faltavam 12 dias para Lily voltar.

Antes que Tess chegasse, Natan havia encomendado o almoço — sanduíche de filé e salada de repolho. Comeram na mesa da cozinha.

— Não esqueça de separar suas roupas e deixá-las com o porteiro amanhã. Virão buscá-las por volta das dez horas.

Ele estava contente por ainda não ter recebido os ternos novos. Queria ficar mais um pouco com os antigos. Eram bons ternos, ainda tinham vida pela frente.

— E quando os ternos novos ficarem prontos, você vai doar os antigos — acrescentou, com o dedo em riste.

— Quem a nomeou como rainha do meu guarda-roupa?

Ela sorriu.

— Acredite em mim. Depois que você usar os ternos novos e receber mil elogios em cinco dias, não vai sentir nenhuma falta dos antigos.

— Se é o que você diz. — Não queria se desfazer deles, mas ela não precisava saber. Ia colocar de volta algumas das peças que ela havia tirado do armário.

— Tem planos para o fim de semana? — perguntou ele. Eles não costumavam fazer planos, nem mesmo para o dia seguinte. Parece que tinham medo que algo acontecesse e os impedisse, o que seria pior do que nem sequer ter planejado.

— Tenho que ir festa de JoJo Dawson, na sexta-feira à noite — disse. — Começa às oito. E você?

— Tenho que ir à vernissage de Shari Alexander, na Galeria Liz Barnard.

Ela franziu a sobrancelha.

— Não recebi esse convite.

— Talvez porque, no último vernissage de Liz, você roubou o namorado dela.

Ela o fitou e, em seguida, desviou os olhos, fixando-os no sanduíche.

— Não sabia que era o namorado dela. Ele não parecia ter namorada. Isso, sem mencionar que ele tem 20 anos menos que ela. De qualquer maneira, eu não estava fazendo nada, só flertando um pouco. Foi ele que se aproximou de mim. Além do mais, ele também era muito espalhafatoso.

— Espalhafatoso?

— E cheio de si.

Não entendeu muito bem o que ela queria dizer. Só sabia que aquilo não era um elogio.

— Imagino que eu não seja espalhafatoso.

— De maneira alguma.

Nathan queria que ela explicasse o que queria dizer, mas preferiu não perguntar. Só tinham mais alguns minutos até terem de voltar para o trabalho.

— Quer encontrar comigo depois das nossas festas amanhã à noite?

— Claro. — Ela pegou os pratos e levou-os até a pia.

Ele colocou a mão nos bolsos, brincando com o item que colocara ali mais cedo. Depois de alguns segundos, entregou-o a ela.

— Caso você saia da festa antes de mim amanhã. — Ela fitava o objeto fixamente, enquanto enxugava a mão, o que pareceu levar uma infinidade. Então, dobrou o pano de prato com perfeição e pendurou-o.

— É só uma chave, Tess. Não queima.

Ela pegou a chave sem dizer nada e se encaminhou para a sala. Nathan adoraria saber o que se passava em sua cabeça.

— Então, nos vemos amanhã à noite — disse ele, enquanto ela abria a porta. Queria que voltasse e lhe desse um beijo. Colocou a mão no bolso e esperou.

Ela parou na porta. Pela sua expressão, parecia que queria devolver a chave, pois ela simbolizava um relacionamento mais profundo, com mais confiança e intenção futura. Era sinal de que havia um futuro, o que não era verdade. Isso a confundiu e entristeceu.

— É só uma chave — repetiu ele. — Quero que as coisas sejam mais convenientes para nós.

— Você sempre pensa assim, Nate. Se as coisas estão mais fáceis para você... — disse, antes de fechar a porta e sair.

Realmente, não entendia como sua mente funcionava. Não estavam falando sobre a mesma coisa.

Mas ela estava errada sobre uma coisa.

Nada estava tornando aquele relacionamento mais fácil. Absolutamente nada.

* * *

Embora Tess tivesse sido levada — arrastada — à ópera desde criança, nunca tivera bom ouvido para a música clássica, nem sabia distinguir um compositor do outro. Exceto por Wagner, isto é, exceto por Tristão e Isolda. Algumas partes dessa sinfonia estavam no programa desta noite.

Ainda assim, preferia estar em um festival de jazz ou em um concerto de rock.

Antes de as luzes se apagarem, viu tia Alyssa sentada algumas fileiras acima com Georges Caron, um estilista francês que tinha idade para ser seu pai. De onde estavam sentados, seus avós tinham uma visão perfeita de sua filha emocionalmente distante. Tess não viu seu avô olhando, mas sua avó virava a cabeça para trás constantemente. Ela se perguntava se, algum dia, Alyssa desculparia seus pais por terem-na obrigado a abrir mão de seu bebê há tanto tempo. Quase não falava com eles, e a Carisma havia se tornado seu novo filho.

Por outro lado, Tess estava feliz por ver Alyssa contente e se divertindo, o que era uma raridade. Certamente, ela via aquilo como uma noite de trabalho, era uma tentativa de cortejar Georges Caron e convencê-lo a ceder a cobertura exclusiva de sua próxima coleção à Carisma. No entanto, pelo menos era uma maneira de fazê-la sair do escritório.

Cortejar. A palavra não desgrudava da mente de Tess, junto de outros dilemas que a habitavam, como se tivesse aberto a caixa de Pandora. Nathan lhe dera a chave de sua casa. Estava se apaixonando por ela, não era mais só sexo. Sabia que teria que desistir de tudo no fim do mês, por causa de Lily, da imagem da família e de outras coisas que, individualmente, não importavam muito, mas que juntas impossibilitavam qualquer tipo de relação duradoura.

Então... Seu maior dilema agora era se devia terminar tudo logo, antes que ele também se magoasse. Tess ia sofrer sua perda, mas havia entrado naquele relacionamento sabendo disso. Ele, não. Nathan achava que seria uma relação meramente sexual, não imaginava que seu coração estaria em perigo. Ela sentia que algo estava mudando. Talvez ele não a amasse, mas gostava muito dela. Haviam se tornado não só amantes, mas também amigos.

Era uma situação perigosa para os dois. Como ele tinha dito? Era um jogo com um resultado potencialmente desastroso. Ela se deixou levar pelo coração. Nathan havia pensado no futuro de uma maneira mais realista, mas depois...

Será que conseguiria terminar tudo antes do prazo necessário?

Aplausos explodiram na sala e a luz acendeu. Já havia terminado o primeiro ato?

Georges parou junto a seu avô para conversar um pouco. Alyssa estava ao seu lado, inexpressiva. Ela não olhava nos olhos de sua mãe. Isso era o que Tess mais

detestava.

O francês seguiu em frente. Parecia que Alyssa ia segui-lo. Então, parou ao lado do pai e disse, em voz baixa:

— Se há algo que você quer saber, me pergunte. Não recrute espiões.

— Não sei do que está falando — respondeu ele, calmamente.

— Mentiroso — devolveu Alyssa, antes de correr para alcançar seu acompanhante.

Sua avó estava com os punhos cerrados. Tess colocou a mão sobre a sua, mas ela nem sequer conseguia sorrir.

— Quer tentar entrar na fila do banheiro das mulheres, vó?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Vi uma velha amiga. Vou conversar um pouco com ela e esticar as pernas.

Quando Jenne Marie saiu, seu avô virou-se para fitá-la.

— Você sabe sobre o que Alyssa estava falando?

— Sei. Você não sabe?

Ele desviou os olhos, não disse nada. Tess não sabia se ele estava falando a verdade ou se era um blefe.

Queria que Nathan estivesse ao seu lado, segurando sua mão, neutralizando a situação. Ele era diplomático. Saberia como mudar o clima que se instalara no ar. Ela estava muito envolvida emocionalmente com isso e não ousava se intrometer. Ninguém mais falou pelo resto da noite, apenas o estritamente necessário.

Antes de ir dormir, Tess olhou para o telefone. Já sabia o número de Nathan de memória. Queria ouvir sua voz, mas precisava pensar em uma desculpa para telefonar.

Comida. Era sempre um tema neutro. Ia perguntar se devia comprar algo para comer no dia seguinte, quando estivesse indo para sua casa. Ele ia beliscar aperitivos no vernissage, mas não jantaria. E ela não planejava ficar para jantar no JoJo, apenas tomaria um drinque e seria vista.

Discou. O telefone tocou quatro vezes, então a secretária eletrônica atendeu. Não esperou o sinal, desligou. Olhou para o relógio — quase meia-noite — e deixou o telefone fora de alcance.

Jamais haviam se questionado sobre o que o outro fazia nas noites em que não estavam juntos.

Ficou com ciúmes, mas tentou reprimir-se. Ele tinha dito que o relacionamento não pressupunha exclusividade, mas Tess não havia acreditado. Nathan não costumava fazer joguinhos. No entanto, ela estava curiosa para saber por que não estava em casa.

Claro que não devia ter telefonado à meia-noite, em um dia de semana, quando a maioria das pessoas está dormindo, e, principalmente, para fazer uma pergunta que podia esperar até o dia seguinte. Ele saberia quais eram suas razões reais, mas não se importava. Podia pensar o que quisesse.

O telefone tocou. Ela pulou da cama para atender.

— Oi — disse Lily. — Onde você estava a noite toda? Estou ligando há horas.

Tess acomodou-se no travesseiro, prendendo o telefone entre o ombro e a orelha. Sua decepção ao ver que não era Nathan desapareceu.

— Na ópera com nossos avós. Como vai?

— Só queria avisar que vamos voltar para casa um dia antes. No dia 28, não 29.

Uma noite a menos.

— Por quê?

— Estou com saudades de casa.

— Sério? — Lily riu.

— Não. Bem, estou. James tem uma reunião em Nova York no dia 29. Você ainda não pode falar isso para ninguém, mas ele vai compor música e letra para um musical de rock.

— Que bom para ele!

— Também achamos, principalmente porque isso significa que vamos morar perto de casa.

— Vocês vão morar juntos? — Tess imaginava que sim, mas ouvir a confirmação...

— Vamos. O que você acha?

— Você vai voltar a trabalhar? — Lembrou de seu avô dizendo que ela não retornaria ao trabalho.

— Não sei. Ainda estou tentando decidir algumas coisas. Tess...

— O quê?

— Você tem parecido muito distraída quando nos falamos, durante todo este mês. Talvez até mais que isso. O que está acontecendo?

— Nada que valha a pena ser mencionado.

A estática da ligação à distância cortou o silêncio.

— Quando eu chegar em casa, colocamos a conversa em dia. Quando eu a vir, vou saber se há algo acontecendo ou não.

Ela estava certa. Nada que Tess pudesse dizer ou fazer evitaria que Lily mergulhasse dentro de sua alma — dentro de seu coração partido, já que, neste momento, seu relacionamento com Nathan terá terminado.

— Já está planejando o casamento? — perguntou Tess, mudando de assunto.

— Ainda não. Achamos que não precisamos nos apressar. Talvez mais perto do Natal.

— Você vai querer algo como um conto de fadas, imagino. Isso leva tempo para planejar.

— Você vai fazer o meu vestido, não? — Tess sorriu.

— Já fiz.

A voz de Lily ficou mais doce.

— Amo você.

— Também amo você — disse Tess, antes que sua garganta inchasse.

— Até logo.

— Tchau.

Tess não podia fazer nada para se indispor com sua irmã. Ver o relacionamento entre Alyssa e seus avós deixara isso ainda mais claro em sua mente. A família estava acima de tudo. Sempre e para sempre.

Algum dia, amaria outro homem, disse a si mesma enquanto desligava o abajur da cabeceira.

Então, deitou-se no escuro, sozinha, negando-se o luxo das lágrimas.

* * *

O que vale mais: família ou amor? Acho que ambos se completam, mas o que fazer numa situação em que se pode perder um dos dois? Logo teremos Lily e James devolva :) Muito obrigada Thaty e Joana Patricia pelos comentários, até mais meninas :*


	11. Capítulo 10

Como diretor de vendas da Snap, a revista de celebridade da Editora Evans, Austin Evans trabalhava com Nathan há muitos anos. Tinham quase a mesma idade e eram amigos fora do trabalho. Eles se conheciam há mais tempo do que Nathan conhecia Lily e Tess. Os dois jogavam tênis juntos. Desafiavam-se. Também faziam apostas. Nathan gostava de Austin e ficou contente pela amizade não ter esfriado depois do fim do noivado.

— Não acredito que você me ganhou por 13 tacadas — murmurou Austin, enquanto subiam para o apartamento de Nathan, no final da tarde de sábado, depois de um dia de golfe. — Há quanto tempo não jogava?

Nathan sorriu.

— Eu já disse. Desde a última vez que nós jogamos, em outubro.

— Você não aproveitou para jogar quando estava em Los Angeles, mês passado?

— Não. Mas as condições de hoje não eram as melhores.

— Não seja condescendente.

Nathan riu enquanto saíam do elevador e caminhavam pelo corredor. Normalmente, Austin era espirituoso, mas hoje parecia que suas piadas eram forçadas, então Nathan hesitou antes de falar novamente. Não sabia se devia comentar o que observara.

— Você parecia distraído — disse, por fim. — Problemas com mulheres?

— Mulheres — zombou Austin. — Às vezes, me pergunto se elas valem o esforço que fazemos.

— Amém.

— Mas nunca questiono isso quando estou na cama com uma.

Nathan riu. Quando abriu a porta, foi arrebatado por um aroma incrível. Alho. Manjericão. Algo italiano.

Austin inalou, sentindo o cheiro e fazendo comentários elogiosos.

— Espero que me convide para jantar.

Tess devia estar ali.

— Desculpe, Austin — disse, falando mais alto que o normal. — Festa particular.

Ele ouviu passos apressados e falou mais alto, esperando que Austin não tivesse escutado.

— Vou pegar o livro que você queria.

— Não vou conhecer a cozinheira?

— Deixe-me ver. — Ele entrou na cozinha e olhou em volta. Uma panela de molho fervia no fogão, era a fonte do delicioso aroma. Uma salada estava sendo preparada e um par de sapatos altos pretos estava caído no chão. Ouviu um ruído na despensa, foi até lá e abriu a porta.

— O que você está fazendo com o meu primo? — perguntou Tess, em um sussurro furioso.

Ela usava uma fantasia de empregada. O choque momentâneo de Nathan se transformou em uma risada.

— Isso não é engraçado — disse, rangendo os dentes.

— Do meu ponto de vista é. — Ele a beijou. — Vou me livrar dele. Prepare-se, querida.

Fechou a porta da despensa.

— Ela deixou um bilhete. Foi ao mercado — disse Nathan, passando pela sala, encaminhando-se para o escritório. Pegou um livro da mesa. — Aqui está. Não precisa se apressar para me devolver.

— Parece que alguém está me expulsando — disse Austin, rindo e dirigindo-se à porta.

— O que posso dizer? — Aquela roupa não saía de sua cabeça. A saia curta revelava pernas longas, cobertas por meia arrastão. A blusa de renda deixava suas curvas à mostra. Podia soltar o avental de babados e deixá-la apenas de lingerie.

— Fico feliz em ver que você deixou Lily para trás.

— Eu me tornei um fatalista — disse, atento.

— Tudo acontece por uma razão?

— Algo assim.

Austin olhou pela janela por alguns segundos.

— Você deixou de amá-la?

Acho que nunca a amei. Ele não pronunciou as palavras, mas a verdade que continham o atingiu como um raio.

— Como você disse, deixei Lily para trás.

— A mente ultrapassou a matéria?

Pela maneira como Austin falava, Nathan sabia que havia algo errado com ele.

— Você precisa conversar, Austin? — Agora não seria possível, não com Tess presa na despensa, mas... — Podíamos tomar um drinque durante a semana.

— Talvez. Eu telefono. — Ele se foi.

Nathan voltou à cozinha e abriu a porta da despensa.

— Seu senhor a espera. Ela o fitou friamente.

— Meu senhor?

— Se você é a empregada, sou seu senhor, não? — Nathan admirou-a. Jamais conhecera uma mulher com tantas dimensões, nem tão divertida, disposta a assumir um papel apenas para se divertir.

Ficou tentado a soltar a touca que ela usava e deixar seu cabelo cair livremente. Esticou a mão para pegar a fita...

— Por que você não disse que ia jogar golfe com Austin?

Ele baixou os braços e guardou as mãos nos bolsos. Obviamente, ela ainda não havia encarnado seu papel.

— Não quis acordá-la de manhã. Parecia tão serena.

— Podia ter me dito ontem à noite, antes de ir dormir.

— Podia.

— Mas?

— Minha amizade com Austin é algo à parte. Não o relaciono com sua família. Por que não me disse que ia chegar cedo hoje?

— Porque eu não sabia que viria para cá até você deixar um recado no meu celular, falando para reservar a noite para você. — Ela deu de ombros. — Quis surpreendê-lo.

— E surpreendeu. — Passou o dedo por seu rosto gentilmente, acariciando-o. — Posso sair e chegar de novo?

— Primeiro você tem que vestir sua fantasia.

— Minha fantasia? — Ele não se importava com outros jogos, mas nunca teve que usar uma fantasia antes.

— Está na sua cama.

— Qual é o meu personagem?

— Você é um duque do século XIX, que vem visitar meu senhor.

— Eu viajei no tempo para o futuro ou você viajou para o passado? — perguntou, apontando para seus trajes modernos.

Ela ignorou a pergunta.

— Sabe como homens da sua altura eram tratados antigamente?

— Com mais respeito do que hoje em dia?

Em vez de rir, ela ergueu a sobrancelha. Então, enganchou a mão em seu cinto e puxou-o.

— Quando um nobre visitava o castelo, normalmente a senhora da casa devia ajudá-lo no banho.

— Nasci no século errado.

Ela sorriu provocante e lentamente.

— Quando o senhor não era casado, quem ajudava era a empregada.

Nathan não conseguiu pensar em nenhuma piada.

— Você vai me dar banho?

Ela tirou a blusa de dentro da calça e passou a mão por seu peito.

— Vou alimentá-lo, despi-lo, banhá-lo e, depois, fazer tudo que eu quiser. Mas você tem que prometer que não contará ao meu senhor, ou posso perder minha posição.

Ele fechou os olhos e aproveitou o toque delicioso de seus dedos, apesar de estar muito impressionado por ela ter assumido um papel tão subserviente espontaneamente. Outro aspecto de sua personalidade. Outro aspecto fascinante.

— Acho que o senhor deve ir se trocar agora, Alteza — sussurrou. — Pode esperar na sala de estar. Vou levar-lhe uma bebida para saborear enquanto termino de preparar o jantar.

Ele preferia ficar na cozinha com ela, mas percebeu que a expectativa fazia parte do jogo. Ia continuar excitado até ela decidir fazer algo com ele.

Só esperava que sua roupa não fosse muito feia.

* * *

Na sexta-feira seguinte, Cade McMann, editor executivo da Carisma, se aproximou da mesa de Tess no momento em que ela se levantava para ir a uma reunião. Ao perceber sua expressão distante, ela ficou calada. Normalmente, ele a chamava para sua sala.

— Você parece ser mais influente com Alyssa do que qualquer um aqui — disse, com a voz baixa e brusca.

— Como sobrinha, não como funcionária.

— Não me importa que papel você vai assumir, contanto que funcione. Na noite passada, ela dormiu no escritório de novo. Eu quero que ela ganhe a competição tanto quanto ela. Também quero vencer. Mas não há motivo para ela sacrificar todo o resto em nome disso. Alguém tem de convencê-la disso.

— Se você não consegue acalmá-la, Cade, acho que ninguém mais conseguirá.

— Já tentei. Fora mandar um homem armado ao escritório dela todas as noites, não há nada mais que eu possa fazer. Ela é a chefe, mas estou preocupado.

— Eu também. — Ela levou o dedo aos lábios, pensativa. — Eu poderia falar com tio Benedict.

— Eles podem ser irmãos gêmeos, Tess, mas isso é uma competição.

Ele tinha razão.

— De volta ao ponto de partida.

— Converse com ela, por favor. Ou melhor, sequestre-a e leve-a para passar o fim de semana em um spa.

Este era seu último fim de semana com Nathan. Lily chegaria na segunda-feira.

— Neste fim de semana, não posso, mas vou tentar marcar para o próximo.

— Ótimo. Obrigado. — Ele virou-se para sair e deu de cara com Jessie.

— Desculpe — disse ela, com os olhos arregalados. Cade franziu a sobrancelha. Parecendo um pouco confusa, Jessie fitou Tess.

— Nathan Harlan está na sala de conferências.

— Obrigada, Jessie.

Ela murmurou outro pedido de desculpas para Cade e se foi.

— Ela está sempre distraída — disse ele, observando-a.

Tess pegou uma pasta e levantou-se.

— Como assim?

— Só isso. E também é muito ansiosa. Se oferece para fazer tudo.

— Segundo o nosso programa de estágio, ela pode passar de um departamento para o outro se for necessário, ou pode se concentrar em um único projeto. Só tem que me avisar.

— Ela é boa?

— Este trabalho é algo natural para ela. Parece que tem anos de experiência e não que é recém-formada.

— As pessoas falavam isso sobre você.

— Falavam? — Ela sorriu, satisfeita. Não queria pedir ao seu chefe para sair da frente, mas tinha que ir a uma reunião. — Isso é tudo?

— É. Obrigado.

Tess foi a última a chegar à sala de conferências, onde já estavam todos os chefes da Carisma. Ela não era encarregada do projeto, logo quem comandava a discussão era o editor administrativo e o diretor de arte.

Sentou-se. Nathan, cercado por membros de sua equipe, estava do outro lado da mesa. Ela o fitou, viu um breve sorriso em seus olhos, e tentou se concentrar na reunião. Depois de uma hora e de muita discussão, todos saíram da sala. Não tinha nenhuma razão oficial para aproximar-se dele. Além do mais, ele não estava sozinho.

Passara todo o dia esperando sua ligação, para começarem a fazer planos para o último final de semana juntos. Ele tivera um almoço de negócios, então nem sequer puderam se encontrar em seu apartamento, como de costume. Mas Lily estaria em casa na segunda-feira. Era preciso encarar isso.

Tess ficou parada na porta da sala de conferências, na expectativa de encontrá-lo na saída, mas sua equipe não desgrudava dele, e Nathan só conseguiu se despedir rapidamente antes de sair.

Alyssa estava em sua sala, na frente do computador. Pensou em propor-lhe uma viagem no outro fim de semana, mas decidiu que não importaria se falasse agora ou depois, pois Alyssa não devia ter nenhum outro plano. Tess precisaria ausentar-se no fim de semana seguinte ainda mais que Alyssa. Para ficar de luto.

Voltou para sua mesa. Eram quase quatro horas. Ela e Nathan não eram bons em fazer planos, mas isso era ridículo. Era seu último...

Viu um envelope em cima do teclado, com seu nome escrito. Abriu e tirou uma folha de papel. O bilhete estava escrito à mão.

"Boa tarde, Srta. Evans.

Sua missão, se decidir aceitá-la, começará às seis horas. De sua casa, você será levada a um local secreto, onde tomará vinho, jantará, e será bem tratada até domingo à noite. Traga apenas o básico; não é necessário muito luxo. Lingerie é opcional, mas descartável.

Este papel está codificado por uma substância especial capaz de ler sua mente. Se decidir não aceitar a missão, o bilhete se autodestruirá em dez segundos.

10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

Vejo você às seis."

Tess sorriu. Um fim de semana. Inteiro. Para se despedir.

* * *

— Sei que não é comum vir à praia nesta época do ano — disse a Tess, enquanto caminhava por uma varanda molhada. As ondas batiam suavemente na encosta. Nuvens escondiam a lua. Casas distantes eram os únicos pontos de luz ao redor, como estrelas terrestres.

— É perfeito — disse ela, apoiando o cotovelo no parapeito. — Como encontrou este lugar?

Ele a segurou pela cintura, encaixando seus corpos.

— É de um cliente. Ele já me ofereceu várias vezes.

Estava tarde. Não haviam se apressado para chegar. Pararam para jantar em um restaurante na beira da estrada, há mais ou menos uma hora da cidade. Demoraram bastante, era sua primeira e talvez última saída para jantar como casal. No entanto, durante toda a refeição ficaram de olho no estacionamento, verificando quem chegava, embora parecesse uma preocupação desnecessária.

Depois do jantar, decidiram que não conversariam sobre nada sério durante todo o fim de semana. Talvez na viagem de volta, mas agora não.

Tess se inclinou contra ele e aninhou-se em seus braços.

— Exceto por The Tides, não vou à praia há muito tempo — disse, suspirando.

Até este momento, seus encontros sempre haviam sido apressados, como se algo ou alguém fosse separá-los a qualquer instante. No entanto, agora tinham dois dias para relaxar e aproveitar a companhia um do outro. Provavelmente, era um grande erro terminar seu relacionamento com uma viagem ao paraíso, mas Nathan acreditava que tinha direito a um final majestoso. Nestas últimas semanas, tudo se resumira a um sexo intenso, com alguns momentos divertidos. Esse tipo de intensidade era bom no início, mas agora...

Nathan já não achava mais que Lily havia partido seu coração. Como foi ela quem terminara o noivado, ele supôs que devia ficar triste e devastado. Ficara surpreso, sentira-se decepcionado e um pouco humilhado, mas havia se recuperado muito depressa para considerá-la o amor de sua vida.

Mas esta Evans, esta ia partir seu coração.

— Parabéns, Nate.

— Pelo quê?

— Por se formar em suas aulas de cortejo, com mérito. — Virou-se para fitá-lo e enlaçou-o em seus braços.

Ele passara os últimos dias tão inspirado para preparar tudo para o fim de semana que não percebeu que estava planejando uma lua-de-mel. E uma despedida.

Beijou-a lenta e gentilmente, saboreando o calor de sua boca, a doçura de seus lábios, o toque penetrante de sua língua. Era um luxo não precisar se apressar, saber que ninguém chegaria inesperadamente e tampouco seriam reconhecidos pelas ruas. Podiam fingir que eram um casal normal, mas era melhor usar chapéu e óculos escuros só por precaução.

— O velho discurso de que as ações falam mais alto que as palavras — disse ela, aproximando-se dele.

— Estou aprendendo há um mês. Vamos entrar. — Era uma típica casa de praia, com tema náutico e decoração azul e branca. Conchas enfeitavam a base das luminárias e a borda dos espelhos. Potes de vidro continham mais conchas e estavam espalhados por toda a sala, e até pelo banheiro. Na suíte principal, uma porta de vidro permitia uma visão do mar. A banheira tinha um chuveiro e uma cortina em volta.

— Gostaria de tomar banho? — perguntou ele, ainda segurando sua mão.

— Claro.

— Vá em frente. Ainda preciso fazer algumas coisas.

Ela bateu em seu peito, sorrindo.

— Acho que vou ter que mudar sua nota para dez com louvor.

— Para isso eu precisaria de um discurso mais elaborado.

— Certamente. Teria que durar horas.

— Vou ver o que posso fazer.

Tess segurou seu rosto e o beijou. Quando se afastou, seus olhos já não sorriam mais, porém bruxuleavam por algo, e só podia ser...

Ela também não queria abrir mão deste relacionamento.

* * *

Tess ficara na dúvida quanto à camisola que devia levar. Como ele tinha dito que lingerie era opcional, mas dispensável, havia pensado em não levar nenhuma. Mas decidiu que queria provocá-lo com algo vermelho e rendado. Escolhera uma camisola longa, que a cobria, sem cobrir. Nunca se sentira tão voluptuosa; sua pele estava quente e úmida do banho, seus seios quase não cabiam dentro do decote da camisola.

Quando voltou para a sala, sentia a seda acariciando seu corpo. Velas acesas decoravam o ambiente e a lareira crepitava. Ele havia colocado uma garrafa de champanhe em um balde de gelo e pendurado uma toalha branca ao lado. Havia duas taças de cristal e pratos de morangos e chantilly. Um jazz tranquilo tocava no fundo. Havia almofadas dispostas na frente do sofá. Um vaso de margaridas amarelas adornava a mesa de café. Ela lembrou das margaridas brancas que havia no quarto principal. Nathan havia criado o cenário perfeito.

Como podia desistir dele depois disso? Talvez este último fim de semana fosse um erro. Não deviam ter complicado as coisas. Deviam ter se concentrado apenas no sexo.

Agora era tarde demais.

— Você fez tudo isso? — perguntou, enquanto ele se aproximava.

Ele assentiu.

— Também abasteci a geladeira. — Colocou a mão em seus ombros. — Você nunca esteve mais bonita.

— Você também está muito bonito — elogiou, admirando o pijama de seda, a boca sensual e os belos olhos castanhos.

Embora a casa parecesse relativamente isolada, ele havia fechado as cortinas, o que a deixara mais tranquila.

— O que houve? — indagou ele.

Ela balançou a cabeça. Não podia lhe perguntar se aquilo era um erro. Não queria que nada estragasse o tempo que tinham juntos.

— Concordamos que não falaríamos sobre nada sério.

— Então você precisa tirar esse olhar sério do rosto. — Tinha razão. Devia isso a ele. Ele havia cumprido sua parte do acordo. Então, Tess sorriu, deu um passo à frente e beijou seu peito. Escutou-o inspirando, lenta e profundamente.

A culpa que sentia deixou seus ombros pesados. Fora responsável por isso desde o início, quando foi procurá-lo. A dor que sofreriam era culpa dela.

— Isso me lembra da primeira vez — disse ele, calmamente, invadindo seus pensamentos. — Você também estava de vermelho.

Tess gostou de ver que ele lembrava.

— E você estava de preto. — Ela escorregou a mão por seu abdômen.

Ele inspirou e a deteve.

— Não quero me apressar hoje. Esta é a nossa noite de romance.

— E de lembranças.

Ele ficou calado por alguns segundos.

— Vamos nos sentar perto da lareira.

Comeram morango com chantilly, tomaram champanhe e trocaram carícias delicadas, enquanto o fogo os aquecia e conferia certa magia ao ambiente. Palavras rodopiavam na cabeça de Tess, mas não podia pronunciar nenhuma delas. Estavam carregadas de seriedade. Muito cheias de condições. Eram muito tristes. Tinha que esquecer seus pensamentos e deixar que ele ocupasse todo o seu mundo.

Ele também parecia não querer falar. Quando não estavam se beijando, fitavam o fogo de mãos dadas. Mas, finalmente, o desespero se instalou entre eles. Ela brincava com o cordão do seu pijama, desfez o nó e mergulhou as mãos dentro das suas calças. Ele se contraiu e fechou os olhos.

Ela segurou o tecido e puxou-o para baixo, chegando até a canela. Então, foi subindo a mão, passando pelas coxas, pelo abdômen, pelo peito e descendo novamente. Ele arqueou os quadris. Tess deixou cair algumas gotas de champanhe sobre ele, e viu-o estremecer. Ao mesmo tempo, cobriu sua boca, aquecendo-o e provando o champanhe... e ele. Nathan estava deitando, emitindo ruídos de desejo, enquanto ela usava a língua para explorá-lo e se deliciar.

Todos os seus músculos estavam tensos. Não havia nenhuma parte de seu corpo relaxada. Adorava deixá-lo dessa maneira, e adorava que ele não a apressasse. Em alguns momentos, Nathan a interrompia, respirava por alguns segundos e permitia que ela continuasse. Seu gosto e sua textura eram maravilhosos. O calor emanava de seu corpo. E seu autocontrole ia diminuindo a cada minuto, a cada toque, a cada respiração.

Interrompeu-a. Colocou-se fora de alcance. Levantou-se e apoiou-se no sofá. Neste momento, quis ser escultora. Iria reproduzir aquele corpo bonito e perfeito, ainda ardente de desejo. Seus músculos estavam rígidos, seus tendões, aparentes.

Ela se aproximou e pousou a mão em sua coxa.

— Deixe-me terminar.

Ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

— Gosto desta sensação. Quero que dure. Venha cá. — Ele mergulhou os dedos em seu cabelo, puxou-a para si e beijou-a. Aquele beijo não era como outro qualquer; a boca aberta, a língua inquisitiva, dentes que mordiscavam e o ar quente que exalava.

— Levante-se — disse ele, lenta e incisivamente. Ela ficou de pé.

— Tire a roupa para mim.

Ela se deixou levar pela música. Sem hesitação ou timidez, moveu-se, girando em círculos e oscilando os quadris. Por fim, deixou uma alça cair pelo ombro. Logo a outra. A gravidade puxou a camisola para o chão. Ele segurou seus tornozelos, pressionando-os até ela afastar mais as pernas. Então, encontrou-a com a boca e com os dedos, percorrendo um longo caminho com a língua, incendiando-a com os dedos, excitando, colocando tudo o que queria, e tirando, em um ciclo infinito.

Quando suas pernas começaram a tremer, ele a sentou. Recebeu-o e envolveu-o. Fechou os olhos e arqueou as costas, enquanto ele cobria um mamilo ardente com a boca, então o outro, acariciando seus seios com mãos fortes. No entanto, sabia que ele estava perdendo o controle. Ela também estava. Em uma manobra indescritível, deitou-se de costas, recebendo-o impetuosamente, movendo-se sob o corpo dele, gritando de prazer, escutando-o erguer-se sobre ela. O dueto desempenhado por seus corpos chegou ao clímax, permaneceu lá por um longo instante e, lentamente, foi desaparecendo.

A beleza daquela cena deixou sua garganta inchada e seus olhos marejados. Ela o envolveu em seus braços, prendendo-o, recusando-se a soltá-lo. Desde o início, haviam combinado física e psiquicamente. Mas nunca desta maneira. Nada tão próximo quanto isto. Era isto que acontecia quando tudo estava certo.

Amo você. Ela repetia estas palavras insistentemente em sua mente.

— O fogo está se apagando — disse ele, depois de um tempo.

Não o meu por você.

— Podemos ir para a cama — propôs ela.

— Vá na frente. Vou apagar as velas e cuidar da comida.

— Podemos fazer isso juntos.

Nus, moviam-se pelo quarto, sem tirar os olhos um do outro, flertando silenciosamente. Tess tentou imaginá-lo 50 anos depois, com o cabelo grisalho e o sorriso ainda malicioso. Pai. Avô. A imagem vinha facilmente. Era fácil demais.

Desligaram as luzes, caminharam de mãos dadas até a cama e esconderam-se debaixo do lençol. Ele deixava a mão vagar por aquele corpo, aquecendo-a, excitando-a, mesmo quando ela já devia estar satisfeita.

— Obrigada por este fim de semana — ela agradeceu, roçando os lábios em seu pescoço.

— Você tirou as palavras da minha boca.

Mais tarde, sentiu que ele caíra no sono. Aquele corpo pesava ao lado do seu. Apenas então se deu ao luxo de permitir que algumas lágrimas caíssem.

Mesmo então, não se arrependia, exceto pelo final que aquilo ia ter.

* * *

— Temos que conversar sobre isso — disse Tess, enquanto atravessavam aponte, chegando a Nova York, no domingo à noite.

Ela estava com a razão. Nathan não costumava se esconder de nenhuma situação, mas estava evitando aquela conversa, mesmo quando ela emitia algum sinal de que tinham que discutir seu futuro, ou a falta dele.

Fariam amor mais uma vez. Era a única coisa que ele sabia.

Na noite anterior, faram para a cama e dormiram, algo que um casal normal devia fazer, mas que eles nunca tinham feito, pois não tinham tido tempo para isso. Ele acreditava que esta noite compensaria, sexualmente, a anterior. Emocionalmente, no entanto, não havia comparação para o que haviam vivido. Era bom apenas dormir juntos, acordar nos braços do outro e ficar na cama.

— Então, fale — disse ele.

— Lily chega em casa amanhã. Concordamos em terminar o relacionamento quando ela chegasse.

— Estou tentando me lembrar das razões.

— Você sabe quais são as razões.

— Sei que, no início, dissemos que seria só sexo. Achamos que, se passássemos um mês dormindo juntos, seria só isso. — Fitou-a rapidamente. — Não foi. Pelo menos, não para mim.

— O que você quer dizer?

— Não quero parar de vê-la. Por que não podemos continuar nos vendo na minha casa, quando conseguirmos combinar?

— Para fazer sexo? — disse, com a voz esganiçada.

— Não só isso. — Esticou a mão e segurou a dela.

— É impossível, Nate. Nunca poderemos revelar nossa relação. Então, por que prolongar o inevitável?

— Por que não?

— Porque é muito arriscado. Cada vez que estamos juntos é uma chance de sermos descobertos. Estou cansada de me esconder. O sexo foi ótimo, mas, enquanto continuarmos assim, não vou sair com mais ninguém. Sou assim. E estou cansada de frequentar lugares sozinha. Quero um parceiro. Agora, mais do que nunca, quero um parceiro.

Virou-se para ele, com uma expressão impetuosa.

— Semana passada, quando fui à ópera com meus avós, Alyssa estava lá. Eles não se falaram, exceto quando Alysaa criticou vovô. Foi horrível. Minha avó ficou tão magoada. Há anos vejo essa desavença entre eles, mas nunca como agora. Essa fria repreensão em público. Não vou fazer nada que magoe alguém da minha família. Não poderia aceitar isso.

— Como nosso relacionamento poderia magoar sua família?

— Eu poderia magoar muito Lily. Você não acha que as pessoas podem achar que eu tive algo a ver com o rompimento de vocês se formos vistos juntos tão pouco tempo depois? Afinal, sou eu que tenho má reputação. Poderia parecer que quero mostrar para Lily o erro que ela cometeu. Seria desagradável para ela. Eu jamais a magoaria ou a trairia assim.

— Então, talvez você não devesse ter dormido comigo.

Depois de longos segundos, ela continuou:

— Sei que você está triste, então vou desculpá-lo por ter jogado toda a culpa em mim. Eu o instiguei, admito, mas nós dois concordamos com as condições. Também estou triste. Mas tivemos sorte de não sermos pegos. Temos que terminar tudo antes que nossa sorte se vire contra nós.

Ela estava certa. Ele a contestara porque queria que ela inventasse uma maneira de mudar essa situação. Era um desejo impossível.

Durante a viagem de volta, haviam concordado que Tess passaria a noite com Nathan. Isso significava que ela teria que acordar muito cedo, voltar para casa e se trocar para ir trabalhar. Parecia o caminho mais seguro, com menos possibilidade de serem descobertos.

Ele parou na garagem. Pegaram as malas e foram para o elevador. Mal conseguiam tirar os olhos um do outro. Nathan via nela tudo que sentia — ansiedade, desejo, gratidão e... desespero. Tess o abraçou, encostou a cabeça em seu pescoço e inclinou-se para trás para fitá-lo diretamente.

Ele a beijou sem nenhuma limitação, sem esperança. Queria sair do elevador carregando-a nos braços, mas tinham que pegar as bagagens.

Nathan abriu os olhos, deu um passo para trás... e viu Lily parada na porta.

* * *

Eis a nossa Lily de volta, não haverá espaço para desculpas, nem meias palavras, pois como a própria Tess disse "ações falam mais alto que as palavras" e então Joana Patricia, aqui está a realização de sua vidência hehe, muito obrigada por comentar, beijo :*


	12. Capítulo 11

O mundo de Tess começou a rodopiar. Sua irmã os fitava, chocada, horrorizada, incrédula. As portas do elevador começaram a se fechar e Nathan esticou o braço para detê-las. Então, pegou as duas malas e colocou-as no hall, enquanto Tess se forçava para segui-lo.

— Lily— disse Tess, com as mãos estendidas. — Posso explicar.

O rosto de Lily estava fantasmagoricamente pálido. Seus olhos oscilavam de Nathan para Tess.

— Vocês passaram a noite juntos? — Sua voz estava uma oitava mais alta que o normal.

— Sim, mas...

— Vamos entrar — disse Nathan, interrompendo-a. Lily balançou a cabeça e deu vários passos para trás.

— Este é o segredo que estava escondendo de mim? Ele? — Ela olhou em volta, perplexa. — Foi ele a razão pela qual você não voltou para casa naquela noite? A mesma noite em que eu lhe devolvi a aliança?

— Por favor, me deixe explicar.

Lily ergueu as mãos, repelindo aquelas palavras. Então, chamou o elevador. As portas se abriram imediatamente e ela entrou.

— E pensar que voltei para casa um dia antes porque estava com muita saudade de você — disse para Tess. — E vim aqui lhe pedir desculpas — disse para Nathan — por tratá-lo tão mal.

As portas se fecharam e o coração de Tess se despedaçou.

— Entre — convidou Nathan.

— Não.

— Ela não vai para casa. Você sabe disso. Não vai encontrá-la esta noite.

— Não posso ficar com você — disse. — Tenho que ir.

— Tudo bem — concordou ele gentilmente, mas com firmeza. — Vou deixar a mala em casa e levo você.

— Vou pegar um táxi. — Ela apertou o botão do elevador várias vezes. — Vamos lá!

— Eu levo você.

— Não posso falar com você agora.

— Você está zangada comigo por isso?

— Não. Sim. — Ela fechou os olhos e apoiou a mão fechada sobre seu peito, seu coração. — Com nós dois. Fomos estúpidos por nos arriscar dessa maneira apenas para satisfazer uma necessidade física. Estúpidos, estúpidos.

Segurou-a pelos ombros.

— Para mim, não foi só físico. Exceto no princípio.

O que ela podia dizer? Não queria que ele soubesse que o amava. Guardara este segredo durante todo o tempo. Podia continuar assim até o amor morrer. Devia isso a Lily.

— Para mim era só isso.

— Não acredito em você.

— Problema seu. — Precisava encontrar Lily e se explicar, implorar seu perdão. Quando as portas se abriram, pegou a mala. Ele a seguiu.

— Vá embora.

— Vou levá-la para casa.

Tess parou de falar com ele. Ficou calada durante todo o trajeto de volta para casa. Saiu do carro e fechou a porta sem dizer uma palavra. Nada do que dissesse seria capaz de solucionar aquele desastre.

A casa parecia sombria. Olhou para o quarto de Lily e viu suas malas.

Sentou-se na cama da irmã. Passou a mão pela colcha, pegou um travesseiro e apertou-o.

Tudo doía — sua cabeça, seus olhos, sua garganta. Uma bala de canhão a acertara no meio do estômago. Seu coração batia em um ritmo doloroso, que ela escutava e sentia em todas as partes do corpo.

Durante todos esses anos — todos esses malditos anos — nunca haviam deixado um homem ficar entre elas. Alguns tentaram fazer jogos, mas elas sempre foram claras e honestas uma com a outra. Essa sinceridade já havia evitado discussões e confusões.

Assim que percebeu que Nathan estava interessado em Lily, Tess passou a evitá-lo de tal maneira que levou sua irmã a acreditar que não gostasse dele. Pelo menos, pudera ser sincera ao responder que gostava dele, mas que três era demais. Ainda assim, Tess se apaixonara, embora tenha lutado contra esse sentimento. Mantivera-o guardado até aquela noite no apartamento dele — aquela noite incrível, que jamais ousara imaginar que aconteceria.

Pressionou o travesseiro de Lily contra o rosto e gritou. Por que fora vê-lo aquela noite? Por que achara que não havia problema em consolá-lo e oferecer um ombro amigo? Ela sabia. No fundo do coração, sabia que nada bom viria daquele encontro.

E se convencera que só queria guardar boas recordações. Em vez disso, havia magoado a pessoa que mais amava, a que mais a amava também. Sua irmã, sua melhor amiga.

E tudo poderia ter sido evitado se ela não fosse tão egoísta.

Tess olhou ao redor. A decoração era bem diferente da de seu quarto. A marca de Lily estava ali. Era mais feminino, mais aconchegante. Seu amor por antiguidades era herança de sua avó.

Será que ela vai voltar?

Será que vai me perdoar?

Enxugou as lágrimas com as costas da mão, pegou o telefone de Lily e discou o número de seu celular, mesmo sabendo que sua irmã não atenderia. Esperou para deixar um recado.

— Lily— sua garganta se fechou por alguns segundos. — Há mais coisa envolvida nessa situação do que você imagina. Não estou tentando me desculpar pelo que fiz, só quero explicar por que isso aconteceu. Por favor, eu imploro. Se não quer me ver, pelo menos telefone. Amo você.

Ela colocou o telefone no lugar cuidadosamente, jogou o cabelo para trás e foi para o quarto, fechando a porta ao sair. Não conseguiria dormir, já sabia disso. Então, pegou seu caderno e acomodou-se na poltrona, mas parecia que as forças criativas de seu corpo haviam explodido. Só sobrara entulho.

Deixou o caderno de lado, passou a mão pelo rosto e deixou a cabeça cair no encosto da poltrona. O telefone tocou. Levantou de um salto e atendeu na metade do segundo toque.

— Lily.

— Não, sou eu. — Nathan. Afundou na cama.

— Imaginei que você estaria acordada — disse. — Quer conversar?

— O que há para dizer?

— Você precisa dar um tempo até ela se acomodar à idéia.

— Se fosse o contrário, eu não me acomodaria.

— Com Lily será diferente.

— Quer dizer que Lily é uma pessoa melhor do que eu. — Como se ela já não soubesse disso.

— Não disse isso. Você também se acostumaria à situação, mas levaria mais tempo.

Tess pensou ouvir um sorriso em sua voz. Como ele podia sorrir em um momento como esse?

— Ela está apaixonada e feliz — continuou ele. — E ela ama você. Vai ficar tudo bem. Mais ninguém sabe, e ela não vai contar para ninguém. Exceto James, provavelmente. Você vai superar isso.

— Como pode ter tanta certeza? Por que está tão calmo? — Lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos.

— Acho que não vale a pena ficar tão preocupado.

— Não vale a pena? — Tess não conseguiu terminar a frase. — É fácil você dizer isso, Nate. — Não vale a pena? — Não posso mais falar com você.

Ela desligou o telefone e deitou-se na cama, com o corpo encolhido. Já havia se arrependido de algumas coisas antes — coisas pequenas, como escolhas imaturas ou as constantes tentativas de implicar com seu avô.

Mas nem tudo isso junto chegava aos pés do que acontecera.

* * *

— Está de luto? — Jessie perguntou para Tess no dia seguinte. — Nunca vi você toda de preto no trabalho antes.

Sem ter dormido, Tess chegara ao escritório cedo, sentara-se em sua mesa e dali não levantara mais.

— Você precisava de algo? — perguntou.

— Que delicado — disse Jessie, erguendo as sobrancelhas. — Isso é para você. Deve ter deixado alguém muito feliz para receber tantos presentes. — Ela colocou uma caixa da Tiffany & Co. na mesa de Tess e saiu.

No entanto, Tess não queria abrir um presente de Nathan. Colocou a caixa na gaveta e voltou a trabalhar, esperando que o tempo voasse e que a hora do almoço chegasse logo.

Durante a noite anterior, percebera que havia uma pessoa com quem podia conversar — seu primo Bryan, a única pessoa que ela sabia que levaria o segredo para o túmulo. Na infância, ele tivera diversas oportunidades de dedurá-la por suas aventuras, mas nunca o fizera.

Planejava ir ao Une Nuit na hora do almoço e falar com ele, e já havia ligado para garantir que o encontraria. Bryan não só guardaria o segredo, mas ainda poderia dar bons conselhos.

Durante toda a manhã, abriu a gaveta várias vezes, mas sempre desistia de mexer no presente e voltava a se concentrar no trabalho. Quando ouvia passos aproximando-se de sua mesa, esperava que fosse Lily. Tess havia ligado para seu escritório, imaginando que ela podia ter voltado a trabalhar, mas o recado da secretária eletrônica ainda dizia que ela estava fora da cidade.

Por fim, era hora de ir ao Une Nuit. Um céu cinzento e uma garoa primaveril combinavam com seu ânimo. Quando entrou no restaurante, seu celular tocou. Não queria ficar parada na chuva para atender, mas também não queria perder uma ligação de Lily, então atendeu.

— Oi. Espero que a tenha alcançando a tempo. — Não era Lily, mas Bryan. Só podia ser má notícia.

— A tempo de quê? — Olhou em volta e viu Anthony, que caminhava em sua direção. — Estou no Une Nuit.

— Droga. Desculpe, Tess. Tive que sair. Estou indo para o aeroporto.

— Isso não podia ter esperado até depois do nosso encontro? — Ela estava quase em pânico. Precisava falar com alguém, e Bryan era sua única esperança. — O que é tão importante que não podia esperar uma hora?

Depois de alguns segundos, ele disse:

— Soube que há uma boa plantação de açafrão na Turquia.

— Entendi — suspirou. — Não é da minha conta.

— Ligo assim que chegar em casa, prometo. Ou fale comigo agora, enquanto estou dirigindo.

Anthony estava parado, pacientemente, à sua frente.

— Não posso. É muito complicado, e muito pessoal.

— Vou compensar isso para você. Eu telefono do caminho, se tiver tempo. Enquanto isso, o almoço é por minha conta.

Como se ela pudesse comer...

— Claro. Obrigada.

— Até mais, Tess.

Guardou o telefone na bolsa, cumprimentou Anthony e olhou em volta, pensando no que devia fazer.

— Você não parece bem — disse Anthony, preocupado.

— Estou bem, só não sei o que fazer agora que Bryan não está aqui. — Comer sozinha não era uma opção. Comer não era uma opção neste momento.

— Seu primo Austin está na mesa dos Evans. Pode se juntar a ele. — Anthony tocou em seu braço. — Pode tomar uma sopa. Gengibre com cenoura, uma de suas preferidas.

Ela assentiu. Estava muito cansada para conversar. Esperava que Austin estivesse mais falador. Não se importaria em ficar apenas ouvindo.

— Posso me sentar com você? — perguntou ao primo, forçando um sorriso.

— É que estou esperando... — disse, olhando para trás dela.

— Por mim.

Tess ouviu a voz de Nathan e imaginou que podia sentir o calor de seu corpo.

— Então, os três ficam para almoçar? — perguntou Anthony alegremente.

— Não. — Tess recuou e esbarrou em Nathan.

O celular de Austin tocou. Ele olhou para o número que aparecia no aparelho, franziu a sobrancelha e atendeu.

— Não vou interromper seus planos — disse, sentindo a mão de Nathan em suas costas. Tudo o que queria era cair em seus braços. Queria que ele a confortasse, cuidasse dela. Nunca desejara isso antes, nunca quisera ser tratada como uma menina. Por um momento, não pensou em Lily. Queria Nathan.

— O quê? — perguntou Austin, falando mais alto. — Como ela está?

Tess olhou para o primo, sobressaltado pelo tom de sua voz.

— Para onde a levaram? Chegarei o mais rápido que puder. — Desligou o telefone e se levantou. — Não posso ficar.

— O que houve? — perguntou Tess. Austin estava sempre de bom humor, nada nunca parecia perturbá-lo, até agora. — Quem se machucou?

— Ninguém que você conheça. — Ele deixou o guardanapo na mesa e olhou para Nathan. — Desculpe. Agradeço que tenha vindo, mas preciso ir para Las Vegas.

— Sem problema. Há algo que eu possa fazer?

— Se houver, eu lhe aviso. Obrigado. Ele nem sequer se despediu.

Nathan, Tess e Anthony observaram enquanto Austin saía correndo do restaurante.

— Será que ele e Bryan vão se encontrar no aeroporto? — indagou Tess, sentindo pena de Austin sem saber por quê. Nunca o vira tão perturbado como agora.

— Almoce comigo — convidou Nathan. Ela balançou a cabeça.

Anthony se retirou silenciosamente.

— Precisamos conversar — continuou ele.

— Não posso. — Ela recuou, então se aproximou dele para que as pessoas em volta não escutassem. — E não me mande mais presentes.

Ele parecia surpreso.

— Não mandei nenhum presente.

Quem foi, então? Lily? Tess precisava voltar ao escritório e abrir a caixa.

— Tchau, Nate — disse, esperando que ele tivesse escutado o caráter decisivo de sua voz.

Ela, pelo menos, não escutara. Voltou para o escritório, tirou a caixa da gaveta, desfez o laço e abriu a tampa. Dentro, havia uma caixa de jóias. Ali, estava um lindo colar de ouro em um design espiralado moderno, adornado de vermelho.

Procurou um cartão e encontrou-o debaixo do colar.

Apenas um presentinho para mostrar como estou orgulhoso de você — de sua vida e de seu trabalho. Com amor, vovô.

A cabeça de Tess despencou sobre a mesa e ela chorou.

* * *

E agora Tess? Espero ter superado suas expectativas Joana Patrícia, muito obrigada por comentar, beijos flor :*


	13. Capítulo 12

Lily estava parada na porta do hotel. Parecia apenas um pouco mais descansada do que Tess dois dias antes, no Une Nuit. Nathan estava preparado para não ser recebido por Lily, mas, em vez disso, ela cruzou os braços e o fitou.

— Como me encontrou? — perguntou, beligerante. Era a primeira vez em que achava as duas irmãs parecidas, a primeira vez em que via Lily realmente exaltada.

— Posso entrar? — perguntou, sem responder à sua pergunta. Fizera o possível e o impossível para descobrir qual era a suíte de James, no Hotel Waldorf-Astoria.

— Acho que não temos nada para dizer um ao outro — arrematou ela.

— Temos, sim. Normalmente, você não tira conclusões precipitadas.

— Eu concluí que você e minha irmã dormiram juntos no dia em que terminamos nosso noivado e continuaram se relacionando desde então. Há alguma outra conclusão?

— Na noite em que você terminou o noivado — disse ele calmamente.

Ela ficou com as bochechas vermelhas e começou a fechar a porta. Nathan a impediu.

— Lily, não vim até aqui para discutir o passado, nosso passado, mas sim porque estou preocupado com Tess. Preferia não falar sobre isso no corredor, mas se eu tiver que gritar para minha voz atravessar sua porta fechada, gritarei. Acho que, se houvesse seguranças na sua suíte, eles já teriam me atacado, então vamos ser civilizados e conversar.

Depois de alguns segundos, ela deu um passo para trás, como em um convite silencioso. A enorme suíte tinha uma vista inigualável. Esperou que ela se sentasse e tomou um assento do outro lado.

— Onde está James?

— Saiu.

— Você está sendo muito hipócrita para alguém que dormiu com outro homem enquanto estava noiva.

— Não me orgulho disso, e você sabe. E também não mantive o relacionamento escondido por dois meses. Contei para você imediatamente. Também tentei me explicar. Assim que conheci James... Você sabe de tudo isso, Nathan.

— Você sabe por que Tess não podia lhe contar sobre nós.

— E o que você quer de mim? Aceitação? Aprovação?

— Não quero saber o que você acha de mim. Não quero nada para mim. — Ele se inclinou, aproximando-se. — Mas você precisa falar com sua irmã. Ela está com o coração despedaçado. Não consegue dormir, parece que está enfeitiçada.

Lily levantou-se da cadeira e caminhou até a janela, mas ele vislumbrou preocupação em seus olhos.

— Você quer continuar seu relacionamento com ela? — perguntou.

— Tudo o que quero é que você se reconcilie com ela.

— Você a ama ou a usou para se vingar de mim? — Nathan parou ao seu lado. O que sentia por Tess era mais forte e real do que o sentimento que nutrira por Lily, mas não podia lhe dizer isso.

— Aprendi muito sobre mim mesmo nessas últimas semanas, e entendi o que deve ter acontecido com você quando conheceu James. Agora, sei que não estava tão envolvido emocionalmente quanto devia, ou eu não teria concordado com sua insistência em se abster de sexo antes do casamento.

— E minha irmã compensou isso. Foi uma boa substituta?

— Isso não teve nada a ver com ela. — Ele ficou enfurecido ao perceber que Lily não estava tendo uma visão ampla da situação, mas preferiu não reagir, pois sabia que era a única maneira de fazê-la entender o que estava acontecendo. Tess precisava dela. — Você também descobriu mais sobre si mesma quando conheceu James. Está arrependida de algo?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Você causou um pequeno escândalo — relembrou ele. Não precisava entrar em detalhes sobre o que havia acontecido. Não apenas ela terminara o noivado em menos de três semanas, mas assumira seu relacionamento com um astro do rock, publicamente. Fora muito para Nathan engolir com facilidade.

— Você não acha que isso seria um escândalo, Nathan? Você e minha irmã juntos? Não sabe o que pareceria?

— Só quero que vocês duas voltem a se falar. Mais nada.

— Ela magoou nosso avô tantas vezes... Não eram coisas grandiosas. Só queria irritá-lo. Mas isso seria demais, talvez ele nem sequer a desculpasse. E logo quando estavam começando a se entender.

— Joseph não precisa saber. — Ela não se moveu.

— Acabou tudo entre vocês?

— Acabou. — Tess não poderia mais se envolver com ele. Sabia disso agora.

Lily ficou em silêncio por muito tempo. Nathan não tinha mais nada a dizer.

— Ela o ama? — perguntou. — Ela sabe o que você está disposto a sacrificar?

Ele colocou a mão no bolso e sentiu a chave que Tess lhe devolvera esta manhã, através de um mensageiro. Na caixa, havia um pequeno pedaço de papel, no qual estava escrito "Adeus".

— Não há sacrifício algum — disse ele. — Acabou. Se eu posso relevar o que você fez, certamente você pode relevar o que ela fez. Nós íamos terminar tudo naquela noite, antes de sua chegada. Você não devia ter descoberto. Ela insistia nisso, embora eu quisesse continuar. Tess tinha medo que alguém nos visse, e jamais faria isso com você.

— Vou pensar... — disse, depois de um tempo. Nathan sabia que Lily ia atrás da irmã e que fariam as pazes. Talvez seu relacionamento mudasse um pouco, mas já estava mudando desde que Lily ficara noiva de James. Antes, Nathan não entendia bem a ligação que irmãos gêmeos tinham, mas agora compreendia. Era uma relação sem igual.

Ouviram o som do cartão passando na fechadura e a porta se abriu. James Potter entrou, viu os dois e foi em sua direção. Abraçou Lily e estendeu a mão para Nathan.

— Espero que você tenha tido mais sorte que eu tentando convencê-la a falar com Tess — disse James.

Toda a antipatia que tinha pelo homem se dissolveu. Gostou de sua objetividade, e de seu amor latente por Lily.

— Tentei.

— Ela sabe ser teimosa.

Nathan preferiu não contestá-lo. Nunca a vira sendo teimosa, insistente ou exigente, todas as características que apreciava em Tess.

— Essas mulheres Evans — preferiu dizer. James sorriu.

Nathan fitou Lily.

— Desejo tudo de bom para vocês.

— Obrigada — respondeu ela. — Isso significa muito para mim.

Nathan saiu e voltou para seu apartamento vazio, onde cada canto continha uma lembrança de Tess Evans.

* * *

Tess pressionou ao máximo o pedal de sua máquina de costura. Estava fazendo novas cortinas para o quarto, algo que ficasse bem, visto de fora, mas que combinasse com o interior contemporâneo. Esta era a quarta e última parte. Nos últimos dias, trabalhara o dia inteiro na Carisma e, à noite, costurara até cair de sono.

Quanto à comida... Não sabia mais o que era isso. Só comia torradas e tomava Chá.

Terminou sua costura de dois metros e meio, desligou o pedal e tirou o excesso de linha. O silêncio que se seguiu era aterrador. O CD que estava tocando devia ter terminado. Girou a cabeça, tentando aliviar a dor nos ombros, e levantou-se para colocar outra música.

Lily estava parada à porta.

Esperançosa, Tess juntou suas últimas forças. Um vendaval de otimismo e uma necessidade intensa a dominaram.

— Vim ouvir o que você tem a dizer — começou Lily. — Mas tem que me contar tudo. Não me esconda nada com medo de me magoar. Vamos nos sentar na sala.

Cada uma ficou de um lado do sofá. Tess não sabia se Lily estava calma ou distante, mas, certamente, havia uma barreira entre elas, algo que jamais estivera ali antes.

Tess não sabia por onde começar e optou por falar do fator mais crítico.

— Faz um ano que amo Nate.

Um silêncio impactante espalhou-se pela sala, como se saísse de um alto-falante.

— Verdade? — perguntou Lily, finalmente.

Tess assentiu.

— Não me orgulho, nem me alegro disso.

— Não, imagino que não. Mas isso explica muita coisa.

— Você achava que eu não gostava dele — começou Tess, ao mesmo tempo em que sua irmã disse:

— Eu achava que você não gostava dele. — Elas sorriram.

— Não fazíamos isto há muito tempo — disse Lily. — Então, você o amava. Como se sentiu quando eu disse que havia rompido o noivado?

— Aflita. Confusa.

— Por quê?

— Achei que você estivesse agindo sem pensar, e que o estava magoando desnecessariamente.

— Você não pensou que ele ficaria disponível para você?

Tess balançou a cabeça com veemência.

— Nem pensei nisso. Ele estava apaixonado por você. Nunca achei que tivesse chance com ele. E achei que você estivesse deslumbrada pelo James, e pela

novidade do sexo. Então, quando você disse que nunca sentira desejo por Nate, fiquei com raiva, pois você não estava dando para ele tudo que ele merecia.

Lily se desculpou um pouco.

— Você tem razão. Então, na verdade, você devia ter ficado aliviada.

— Eu achava que ele estava sofrendo. Fui vê-lo naquela noite. Queria dizer que achava que você havia cometido um grande erro ao terminar o noivado e, de

repente, estávamos nos beijando. E, depois, mais. — Ela parou, sem fôlego. Então, continuou, calmamente: — Meu sonho tinha se realizado. Eu me aproveitei da situação, pois sabia que seria uma única noite. Eu sabia que não tínhamos futuro.

— Mas a relação continuou.

— Não de imediato. Só depois que você saiu do país e ele voltou de Los Angeles. Isso tomou conta de nós, Lily. Parecia que não conseguíamos controlar nada. Como você e James.

— Entendo.

— Decidimos aproveitar o mês que você não estaria aqui. Seria uma relação puramente física.

Lily arregalou os olhos.

— Você nunca disse a ele que o amava?

— Não. E como não podíamos sair em público, o relacionamento era mais intenso. Não havia nenhuma distração, nem encontros normais. Íamos terminar tudo na noite em que você apareceu.

Ela assentiu.

— E agora?

— Agora, nada.

— Você não vai mais vê-lo?

— Não.

Lily levantou-se e caminhou até a janela. Tess esperou.

— Por que não? — perguntou, por fim.

— Você sabe por que não. Porque ainda não podemos ter um relacionamento público.

— Por que não?

— Porque será um escândalo quando isso começar e um escândalo quando terminar. Não vou fazer a família passar por isso. Vovô me disse que estava orgulhoso de mim.

— Por que você acha que terminaria?

Havia devolvido sua chave. Ele não havia telefonado ou tentado dissuadi-la. Se a amasse, lutaria por ela.

— Porque sim.

— Tess, se você tivesse sido sincera comigo desde o início, poderíamos ter evitado tudo isso.

— Não é verdade. Você sabe que não é verdade. Você teria ficado ainda mais zangada e magoada. Odiaria a nós, Nathan e eu.

— Quero dizer, desde o início de tudo, quando você se apaixonou por ele.

Tess juntou-se à sua irmã, em frente à janela.

— Como eu podia contar? O que ia dizer? Ele havia escolhido você.

Lily levou as mãos aos olhos.

— Talvez você tenha razão. E talvez tenha razão em não ter me contado depois da primeira noite. Eu acharia que Nathan a estava usando para se vingar de mim.

— Ele não estava.

— Sei disso agora. — Lily olhava para a rua. Mais de um minuto se passou. — Acho que você deve ir atrás do que quer — disse, por fim, com um pouco de hesitação na voz.

Tess ficou boquiaberta.

— Você está brincando.

— Não.

— Como posso fazer isso? O que as pessoas diriam? Nossos avós...

— Eles sempre gostaram de Nathan.

— Como vou explicar? Todos vão comentar. Precisarei ter respostas.

— Nós quatro podemos sair juntos. Seremos vistos e deixaremos as pessoas falarem. Quem se importa? — A atitude de Lily mudou completamente, desde a sua voz até a sua postura. Ela emanava força e segurança.

Tess voltou a ter esperança, mas os detalhes práticos continuavam atrapalhando seu caminho.

— Não podemos criar uma comoção pública a não ser que Nate e eu tenhamos um futuro juntos. Um futuro longo.

— Então, descubra isso.

— Você está sendo muito generosa. Se fosse o contrário...

— Você teria feito o mesmo.

Tess pousou a mão no ombro de sua irmã.

— Foi muito difícil esconder esse segredo de você.

— Não faça isso de novo — disse Lily, com os olhos marejados. — Sei que muita coisa mudou entre nós, mas nada pode estragar nossa ligação, a não ser que deixemos isso acontecer. E, agora, James faz parte da minha vida.

— Eu sei, Lily. Acho que me senti preterida. Talvez tenha ficado com ciúme. Você estava tão apaixonada e tão feliz! Fiquei com inveja de você deixar o trabalho, mesmo que apenas por um mês. Foi só por um mês, não?

— Ainda não sei. Mas duvido. Finalmente vou seguir minha carreira de fotógrafa, Tess.

Não havia mais perguntas, não havia mais revelações. Elas se abraçaram.

— Amo muito você.

— Eu amo mais... — Riram juntas.

— Então, por que não me mostra meu vestido de casamento — pediu Lily, depois de secar as lágrimas de Tess.

— Vocês já marcaram a data?

— Estamos falando sobre isso. Mas estou disposta a esperar até fazer um casamento duplo.

Desta vez, a esperança que tomou conta de Tess era diferente. Incluía Nathan.

— Você vai querer um casamento grande e espetacular, Lily. Eu não.

— Vai sim — sorriu Lily.

— Mas nunca sonhei com isso.

— Até você se apaixonar. — Abraçou a irmã. — Quero ver meu vestido. E o seu.

Encontrou o modelo do vestido de Lily e mostrou-lhe. O vestido de Tess ainda estava no papel amassado que havia recuperado da lata de lixo no escritório. Não havia redesenhado em um outro papel. As coisas ainda não estavam certas para ela.

Lily passou o dedo pelo desenho, como se pudesse sentir o tecido.

— É lindo! E exatamente como quero.

— Eu sei.

Lily deu-lhe um empurrão carinhoso e as duas riram.

— Vou contratar alguém para bordar as contas e os cristais, mas quero fazê-lo para você — disse Tess.

Lily assentiu, com os olhos marejados. Abraçou novamente a irmã.

— Você pode ficar aqui esta noite?

— Não quer ir ver Nathan?

— Hoje, não. Hoje quero ficar com você. — Deu um passo para trás e sorriu. — E dormir.

— Vou ligar para James para avisar.

Tess se perguntava se elas ainda teriam outra noite como esta, apenas as duas. Provavelmente, não.

Este pensamento permeou o resto da noite, conferindo a tudo que diziam e faziam um sabor agridoce. Quem diria que enfrentariam tantas mudanças em apenas dois meses?

Onde estariam dali a um ano? Continuariam morando no mesmo país? Quando Lily e James decidissem ter filhos, será que Tess os conheceria, ou será que viveriam viajando?

Imaginou sua irmã grávida, sorrindo serenamente. A maternidade, para Lily, seria algo natural.

Quanto a si mesma, Tess não conseguiu ver a imagem de imediato. Talvez porque seu futuro não estivesse tão definido quanto o de Lily.

Mas isso estava prestes a mudar.

* * *

Olá gente, sei que demorei horrores, mas depois que as aulas começaram não tive mais tempo para nada, fico estudando desde a hora que acordo até a hora de ir dormir. Neste exato momento eu deveria estar estudando, mas estava morrendo de saudade e vim aqui rapidinho para postar :) Joana Patricia muito obrigada por comentar, espero que você curta esse momento especial de Lily e Tess com pequena participação de James e Nathan, quanto a Bryan e Austin são histórias talvez para uma outra fic. até mais :*


	14. Capítulo 13

O helicóptero dos Evans se preparava para pousar em The Tides. Tess admirava a vista de cima, a enorme casa da virada do século erguia-se na costa do oceano Atlântico. O elegante caminho circular, normalmente cheio de carros. O glorioso jardim de rosas de Jenne Marie, e a relva aparada e bem cuidada. Brincaram muitas vezes de esconde-esconde naquele jardim.

Uma escadaria de pedra levava da casa à praia particular, onde Lily e Tess passavam dias e tardes agradáveis de verão, conversando sobre garotos, sobre a vida e sobre seus pais, tentando mantê-los vivos mesmo que suas lembranças ameaçassem se dissipar.

A relação de Tess com The Tides era complicada. Alternava-se entre o paraíso e a prisão. Sua avó, a pacificadora. Seu avô, o sentinela. Lily, a diplomata. E Tess, a rebelde... até este último ano, quando parou de declarar guerra a seu avô. A sensação era incrivelmente boa.

Enquanto o helicóptero pousava, juntou toda a sua coragem. Agradeceu o piloto e lutou contra o vento das hélices, correndo pelo heliporto.

Pela primeira vez na vida, Tess faltara ao trabalho.

Entrou na casa. Foi diretamente ao lavabo, debaixo da escada, e ajeitou o cabelo e as roupas. Então, saiu em busca dos avós, que a esperavam e certamente haviam escutado o helicóptero se aproximando.

Seu estômago doía de estresse e expectativa enquanto caminhava pela casa. Esperava encontrá-los no solar, aproveitando o sol da manhã. Estavam sentados juntos, conversando calmamente. Jenne Marie tocou o rosto de Joseph carinhosamente. Ele colocou a mão sobre a sua. A ternura que sentiam depois de 57 anos de casamento era invejável.

Tess fechou os olhos; respirou profundamente; expirou bem devagar e caminhou até eles.

— Bom dia — cumprimentou, inclinando-se para beijá-los. — Obrigada por mandar o helicóptero — agradeceu ao avô.

— Parecia urgente.

— Parece que você não dorme há um mês — disse a avó, com o rosto preocupado.

— Estou bem. — Tess entregou uma caixa para Joseph. — Não posso aceitar isso. É lindo, vovô, é exatamente o tipo de colar que eu usaria, mas não mereço. Não mereço o que ele representa, o que você escreveu no bilhete. Você não terá orgulho de mim depois que ouvir o que vim lhe contar.

Ele franziu a sobrancelha.

— Você não gerou nenhuma fofoca depois daquele vagabundo do ano passado. E me garantiram que se tornou inestimável para a Carisma.

— Só porque ele andava de moto, não quer dizer que era um vaga... — Tess interrompeu aquela discussão automática. Não podia perder a cabeça agora. — Não tem nada a ver com o meu trabalho — continuou, forçando-se para se controlar e lembrando que ele tinha um espião na revista. — Quem é sua fonte lá? Alyssa não gosta de ser investigada.

— Alyssa está paranóica.

— Joseph — repreendeu Jenne Marie.

— Bem, ela está. Não estou investigando nada. Não preciso disso. Posso ver os números quando quiser. Perguntei a Cade como Tess estava se saindo. Pelo menos ele fala comigo. Alyssa prefere me ignorar.

Com razão, pensou Tess.

— Sente-se, mocinha. Diga-nos o que está havendo.

Ela puxou uma cadeira.

— Estou saindo com Nathan Harlan.

Sua avó arregalou os olhos, mas foi sua única reação visível. A expressão do avô intensificou-se, era a calmaria antes da tempestade.

— Saindo com ele? Como assim? — perguntou friamente.

— Namorando.

— Dormindo com ele?

— Sim. — O pior já tinha passado.

— Por quanto tempo?

— Um mês. — Decidiu que eles não precisavam saber da primeira noite. Isso só pioraria as coisas.

— Sua irmã sabe? — Tess assentiu.

— Ela não ia saber, mas chegou em casa um dia antes e nos viu juntos. Íamos terminar tudo naquela noite.

Seu avô se levantou. Tess também ficou de pé, um reflexo. Não estava de salto alto, então não olhava diretamente em seus olhos. Ele parecia sobrepujá-la.

— Achei que você finalmente tivesse crescido. Como pôde fazer isso com sua irmã? Traí-la dessa maneira?

Já havia usado esta palavra antes — traição. Embora Lily a tivesse desculpado, aquilo ainda doía, principalmente depois que se esforçara tanto para mudar. E tinha mudado.

— Não pude evitar — disse calmamente. — Mas isso não é desculpa. Sei que serei punida.

— Não pôde evitar? — rugiu ele. — Animais não conseguem evitar. Os fracos não conseguem evitar. Você é uma mulher forte, que conhece a diferença entre certo e errado. Isto é errado, mocinha.

— Eu sei.

Ele começou a se afastar.

— Desculpe. Sei que o decepcionei. Aos dois. — Tess ousou olhar para sua avó. — Eu não queria magoar Lily. Ela é a última pessoa que eu magoaria.

— Mas foi o que fez, querida — disse Jenne Marie.

Ela aguentava saber que seu avô estava decepcionado com ela, afinal isso não era novidade, mas não sua avó. Tess queria olhar para baixo, mas manteve a cabeça erguida.

— Por que está nos contando isso? — indagou ele, com a voz seca.

Tess odiava o fato de ter motivado aquele tom em sua voz, dizendo que ela havia falhado, não alcançara suas expectativas.

— Porque eu o amo.

— Quer dizer que você quer tornar esse relacionamento público e humilhar sua irmã?

— Lily encarou isso bem. Quanto a tornar público, ainda não sei. Só queria que vocês soubessem.

— Ele ama você? — perguntou sua avó.

— Ainda não disse.

— Você quer minha bênção? — perguntou Joseph, confuso. — Devo confortá-la?

— Sim, acho que devia, querido. — Tess sentou-se novamente.

— Não tive nada a ver com o rompimento deles.

— Claro que não — disse a avó, dando tapinhas em sua mão.

Tess segurou-a como uma âncora.

— Sim, quero sua bênção, vovô. Não sei o que vai acontecer. Talvez tudo isso tenha sido desnecessário, mas nem sequer posso começar a desejar que as coisas entre Nate e eu dêem certo sem que você aceite.

— Quer dizer, sem que eu dê minha bênção? — Ela assentiu.

— E se eu não der? — Ela o fitou.

— Não vou mais vê-lo.

Ele se sentou e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Você desistiria dele?

— Não sou mais a menina que eu era. Agradeço por tudo que você fez por Lily e por mim depois que nossos pais morreram. Lamento que tenha levado tanto tempo para demonstrar isso.

O silêncio que se seguiu parecia reverberar dentro da cabeça de Tess, como uma bomba relógio que determinaria seu futuro. Mas ainda tinha que falar com Nathan.

— Você tem nossa bênção — disse ele, por fim.

Como se uma explosão nuclear atingisse sua cabeça, Tess despencou nos braços convidativos de sua avó, esperando que pudesse controlar os soluços de alívio que escapavam. Mas, finalmente, entregou-se totalmente à emoção. Sentiu seu avô bater levemente em suas costas.

— Assim você vai ficar doente — disse, obviamente incomodado com as lágrimas de Tess, pois estava mais acostumado às discussões.

Colocou um lenço em sua mão. Ela segurou a dele e passou dos braços de sua avó para os dele.

— Obrigada — sussurrou. — Muito obrigada. Vou tentar lidar com esta situação de uma maneira que lhe deixe orgulhoso.

— Estou orgulhoso, mocinha. Sempre tive orgulho de você. Você herdou muitas características minhas. É por isso que nós batemos de frente. Espero que cresça na empresa, talvez seja até presidente, algum dia.

Tess usou o lenço para enxugar a bochecha e assoar o nariz, protelando sua resposta. Tentou sorrir.

Afinal, eles haviam aceitado a licença de Lily sem problemas.

— Sobre isso...

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Não importa o que aconteça com Nate, meus planos são continuar na Carisma até o fim do ano, quando Alyssa vencer a competição — acrescentou propositalmente. — Depois, vou me arriscar como estilista em tempo integral.

— Você não podia ter guardado esta notícia para outro momento?

— É melhor colocar todas as cartas na mesa de uma vez. Lidamos com isso e seguimos em frente.

— Esse parece ser seu próprio lema — disse Jenne Marie a Joseph.

Ele sorriu e encolheu os ombros.

— Você quer voltar de helicóptero imediatamente, não, querida?

— Quero, vovó. Obrigada. — Ela se levantou. Joseph também ficou de pé e devolveu-lhe a caixa.

— Nunca fiquei mais orgulhoso de você do que agora, Tess. Use-o com orgulho. Meu orgulho. Você se tornou você mesma e isso precisa ser reconhecido. Sem lágrimas — acrescentou ele, com um horror falso e irônico.

Ela riu. Então, se foi para encontrar o homem que amava.

* * *

No capítulo 9 perguntei na nota final "Oque vale mais: família ou amor?... o que fazer numa situação em que se pode perder um dos dois?" acho que a melhor resposta seria: "aquilo que é bom, de verdade, forte e importante na sua vida, não se perde." Tess tem a benção de seus avós e principalmente de sua irmã Lily, agora ela só deve ir em busca de seu final feliz.

Muito obrigada Joana Patricia por comentar e pelos elogios lindos, veja que até as pessoas mais duras superficialmente, tem um coração mais mole que manteiga derretida :*


	15. Epílogo

Mais tarde, naquela mesma noite, Nathan fechou a porta de sua sala, deixando para trás o ruído do ambiente de trabalho, que parecia ainda mais caótico. Tinha certeza de que Tess telefonaria assim que Lily a perdoasse e que tudo ficasse bem entre elas. Certamente, já deviam ter se reconciliado. Não sabia o que pensar de seu silêncio.

Olhou para o relógio. Ela devia estar saindo do trabalho. Discou seu número e caiu na caixa postal. Esperou o sinal.

— É Nate. — Será que precisava se identificar? — Me ligue quando puder. Obrigado.

Se não ligasse até ele sair, tentaria o telefone de casa e, por último, o celular. Precisava saber o que estava acontecendo, e também queria contar tudo o que sentia.

Seu telefone particular tocou e, com a mão no fone, esperou um pouco antes de atender.

— Nathan Harlan.

— Oi. Sou eu.

Tess. Havia recebido a mensagem. Ele passou a mão pelo rosto e relaxou.

— Obrigado por ligar. — Nathan refreou sua vontade de bombardeá-la com perguntas, pois queria vê-la pessoalmente para saber como se sentia. Precisava convencê-la a encontrá-lo. — Você e Lily resolveram tudo?

— Resolvemos.

Ele esperou, mas ela não continuou.

— Bem... Que bom.

— Nate, precisamos conversar.

— Concordo. Foi por isso que liguei para você.

— Você... — Silêncio. — Quando?

— Agora mesmo. Não foi por isso que me ligou?

— Não. Queria avisar que vou lhe enviar um envelope. Pode ler o que está escrito, pensar e depois nos falamos.

— Por que não nos encontramos? — perguntou ele.

— Tudo ficará mais claro quando você receber a mensagem.

Será que, a esta altura, ela decidira fazer um jogo? Por que não conversava com ele?

— Tudo bem, Tess. Eu retorno quando terminar.

— De uma maneira ou de outra?

Nathan não entendeu o que ela queria dizer, mas achou que as coisas fossem se acertar.

— Sim.

— Mais tarde nos vemos — disse ela, transformando a frase quase em uma pergunta. No entanto, desligou sem esperar resposta.

Ele ligou para o porteiro de seu prédio para avisar que estava esperando uma encomenda e pedir que avisasse assim que chegasse. Alguém bateu na porta de sua sala, abriu e entrou sem ser convidado.

— Tem um minuto, filho? Precisamos conversar. — Nathan levantou-se para cumprimentar seu pai. Sabia que aquelas palavras significavam mau agouro, como as que dissera para Tess. Não era o melhor dia de sua vida.

* * *

Tess agitou as mãos na tentativa de ficar mais calma. Então, entrou alegremente na suntuosa suíte do hotel. A pequena fortuna que havia pago pela suíte de dois quartos do Hotel Ritz-Carlton valia a pena. A mesa para dois já estava montada ao lado da janela, com vista para o Central Park. Havia encomendado o jantar no premiado restaurante do hotel, Atelier. O cardápio era variado, caviar beluga, salada de atum com alcachofra, cordeiro com ervas e nhoque de espinafre e ricota, e o delicioso final, petit gateau de chocolate com sorvete de creme.

O jantar era digno de uma comemoração. Ela também havia se encontrado com o sommelier para escolher os vinhos que acompanhariam cada prato.

Agora, só precisava de Nathan.

Enquanto caminhava pelo quarto, viu seu reflexo na vidraça. Estava com um vestido preto, sapato de salto de cetim preto e o colar e os brincos de pérolas e diamantes de sua mãe. Nunca os usara antes, preferira guardá-los para uma ocasião especial. Não conseguia imaginar uma ocasião mais especial do que esta.

O relógio marcou seis horas. Ele chegaria a qualquer momento.

Estava ansiosa e exultante.

Vagava pelo quarto; moveu o prato um centímetro para o lado e colocou-o de volta no lugar onde estava, arrumou a prataria, ergueu uma taça de vinho, mirou-a contra a luz e pousou-a exatamente no mesmo lugar.

Caminhou um pouco mais e parou em frente à janela. Ouviu uma sirene ao longe, apenas mais um barulho que cortava o silêncio do hotel.

Então, ouviu o tiquetaque do relógio, que marcava seis e quinze.

Foi até o quarto e pegou seu relógio para conferir se era aquilo mesmo. Era.

Seis e meia. A ansiedade tomava conta dela.

O telefone tocou. Sobressaltada, Tess quase saiu de si. Ele estava atrasado, era isso, e estava ligando para avisar.

— Alô — atendeu, esperançosa e sem fôlego.

— Srta. Evans. — Não era ele.

— Sim.

— A senhorita está pronta para que o jantar seja servido?

— Ainda não, preciso de mais tempo. — Ela disse que ligaria para avisar quando estivesse pronta, o que seria por volta de seis e quinze. — Eu ligo para vocês assim que puder.

— Claro. Boa noite.

Tess suspirou. Onde estava Nathan? Não havia deixado nenhuma brecha para o acaso, até mesmo avisara sobre o envelope. No entanto, estava parada, olhando para a porta do hotel e esperando ouvi-lo chegar. Mas o silêncio ecoava ao fundo.

Sete horas. Oito. Apagou as luzes e acomodou-se no sofá.

Ele não ia aparecer. Aparentemente, havia pensado sobre o que ela dizia no bilhete e tomara sua decisão. Mas ele disse que ia ligar, de uma maneira ou de outra, e não havia ligado. Nathan costumava ser um homem de palavra. Talvez ela tivesse sido muito insistente. Suas expectativas estavam muito altas.

Mas ele também telefonara. Queria conversar. O que isso significava?

Às 21h35, cancelou o jantar e colocou a cadeira de frente para a janela. As luzes do trânsito coloriam a paisagem noturna. Confundiam-se em um cordão luminoso, vermelho em uma direção, branco na outra. Buzinas soaram. A vida continuava.

Mas não a dela.

Por que Nathan não a queria? Será que ela geraria muitos problemas? Talvez tivesse sido muito ousada, desconsiderando-o como homem. Talvez ele a tenha achado muito dramática, ou muito difícil de agradar.

Tudo bem. Talvez ela tenha confundido um pouco sua vida, mas não era a rainha do drama. E não havia nada mudado nele. Ele continuava sendo a pessoa tranquila e calma que era.

Talvez este fosse o x do problema. Ela era muito intensa. Ele, muito calmo.

Fogo e gelo. Bons na cama, mas não na vida.

Tess olhou para o quarto. A decepção dolorosa que sentia começou a esvair-se. Como podia ignorá-la dessa maneira? Tudo bem, ela não o encorajara a manter a relação depois que Lily os descobrira. Na verdade, o desencorajara a continuarem juntos. Mas era um homem cortês. Devia tê-la avisado que não iria.

Ele disse que ia, e era um homem de palavra.

A menos que estivesse ferido.

Ao pensar nisso, Tess riu e desejou ter pedido o champanhe de qualquer maneira, para brindar à sua imaginação fértil. Assistira muito à Tarde Demais Para Esquecer, só isso. No entanto, lembrava-se de ter escutado a sirene mais cedo. Havia parado bem em frente ao hotel, não? Será que era uma ambulância?

— Com certeza, Tess. Ele estava olhando para o hotel e foi atropelado enquanto ia encontrá-la.

Frustrada, voltou à janela, encostou a cabeça na vidraça e ficou olhando para fora. Só queria, ou precisava de um motivo para ele não estar lá. Sua imaginação o colocava em algum hospital, sangrando, inconsciente, chamando por ela.

De repente, pegou suas coisas e se foi. Só queria deitar-se na cama e nunca mais ver o Hotel Ritz-Carlton novamente.

No carro, abriu a janela e sentiu o vento em seu rosto. Tentava apagar todas as lembranças dessa noite. A curta viagem até sua casa parecia infinita e, ao mesmo tempo, instantânea.

Chegou ao edifício, abriu a porta da garagem e viu sua vaga vazia, assim como sua vida.

Estava em casa.

* * *

Nathan estava com um uísque na mão, o primeiro da noite, e o anel na outra. Não deixou de perceber a semelhança deste momento, parecia um déjà vu. Queria estar tão ébrio quanto estava da última vez.

Um ruído na porta fez com que se virasse. Havia algo ali debaixo. Colocou o anel na mão, foi até lá e pegou o envelope. Finalmente, o envelope de Tess havia chegado. Instintivamente, abriu a porta, já que, se fosse o porteiro, ele teria interfonado.

Havia uma mulher parada de costas para ele, esperando o elevador. Não havia erro dessa vez.

— Tess. — Ela se virou.

— Achei... — Ela hesitou, parecia insegura. — Seu carro não está aí.

— Está no mecânico. — Esperou que ela se aproximasse, o que não aconteceu, deixando-o confuso.

A porta se abriu. Ela olhou para o elevador vazio e não entrou.

Ele abriu o envelope e pegou um pedaço de papel.

— Obviamente, não queremos as mesmas coisas — escrevera ela. — Adeus.

Era isso? O grande mistério do envelope? Ela já havia se despedido e devolvido a chave de sua casa. O que este novo adeus significava? Havia mudado de idéia, e mudado de novo?

— Entre — disse.

— Estou bem aqui.

Tess transformava tudo em um desafio. Perto dela, ele ficava mais cuidadoso, e fascinado. Nathan segurou o papel.

— Não estou entendendo. O que quer que eu faça? — Ela empinou os ombros para trás, como se se preparasse para a guerra.

— Eu queria continuar nosso relacionamento.

— Continuar de que maneira?

— Como estava, ficando juntos. — Como estava?

— Escondido? — perguntou ele, espantado. — Nos momentos que nos encontrássemos durante a semana? Talvez uma noite no sábado? Um fim de semana de vez em quando?

— Isso.

Ele a estudou. Não era o que esperava. Achou que fosse eliminá-lo de sua vida por completo, como um sacrifício em nome de sua relação com Lily, ou que exigiria mais dele. Achou que ela quisesse pelo menos a última noite, que haviam perdido no dia em que Lily os surpreendeu.

— Amantes de meio-dia? — perguntou ele, aproximando-se.

Ela recuou.

— Tudo será como no último mês — disse. — Exceto que, dessa vez, teremos as bênçãos de todos.

— Até de Joseph?

— Acho que ele está amolecendo.

Nathan não teve tempo para considerar as consequências daquilo.

— Não — disse.

O silêncio que se interpôs pareceu durar dias. Finalmente, ela chamou o elevador. Uma porta do outro lado do corredor se abriu e um vizinho olhou para fora, vendo os dois parados.

— Desculpe, Keith — disse Nathan, tentando segurar Tess antes que o elevador chegasse e a levasse embora. O vizinho fechou a porta.

Em voz baixa, disse:

— Esta proposta não me interessa, por mais tentadora que pareça.

— Já havia imaginado isso. A palavra não, não tem outro significado. Esta conversa acabou.

— Nada disso. Mas, a menos que você queria que meu vizinho escute o resto, sugiro que entre. — Segurou seu braço e levou-a ao apartamento.

— Não há mais nada a dizer.

— Há muito a dizer.

Depois de um momento, ela concordou, embora tenha se livrado de suas mãos. Caminhou até o sofá e não se sentou.

— Posso pegar seu casaco?

— Não vou demorar — disse, cruzando os braços.

— Acho que faltou uma peça do quebra-cabeça de comunicação entre nós. Você está agindo como se eu tivesse que saber o que quer.

— Se você tivesse ido ao hotel, saberia.

— Que hotel?

Ela o fitou como se ele estivesse louco.

— O Ritz-Carlton, óbvio.

— Óbvio — repetiu ele, sem entender o que aquilo queria dizer. — Eu devia estar lá, entendi.

— Estava no envelope — disse, fitando-o ferozmente.

Ele olhou para o bilhete. Estava ficando maluca?

— Não este. O outro.

— Só recebi este.

— Mas... Foi entregue cinco minutos depois que nos falamos. O mensageiro confirmou.

Ele a fitava, perplexo.

— No escritório?

— Eu disse que estava chegando. — Suas palavras saíam repletas de frustração.

— Meu pai apareceu lá. Queria falar comigo sobre negócios de família, então fomos para o bar. Liguei para o porteiro e pedi que me avisasse quando... — Ele

parou. — Achei que você mandaria para cá.

— Não.

No bar, com seu pai, ele quase enlouquecera esperando pelo telefonema.

— Sente-se, por favor. Posso lhe servir algo para beber?

Ela balançou a cabeça e deixou o corpo cair no sofá. Nathan sentou-se em uma cadeira à sua frente. Não era o único que não sabia o que dizer. Uma comédia de erros, pensou, só que não tinha graça.

— Você está com um dos ternos novos — disse ela, depois de alguns instantes. — Está muito bem.

Fuga. Estava tentando se recompor. O que havia naquele envelope?

— Você tinha razão. Recebi elogios.

— Por que ainda está vestido? — Ele ignorou a pergunta.

— O que havia no outro envelope, Tess?

— Uma chave para o quarto do Ritz.

— E, quando não apareci, achou que eu a deixara para sempre? Parece que você não me conhece.

— Não sabia o que pensar — disse, calmamente, olhando pela janela.

— Por que não me ligou?

— Porque, se você estivesse me ignorando intencionalmente, não queria ser humilhada.

— Então, preferiu vir aqui pessoalmente? — Ele sorriu, não podendo seguir seu raciocínio lógico, mas contente de ver como ela estava emocionalmente envolvida.

— Isso não vai nos levar a lugar algum. É melhor eu ir embora. Adeus, Nate. — Encaminhou-se para a porta.

— Antes, quando eu disse não, quis dizer que não estava interessado em deixar tudo como estava — disse, seguindo-a. Ela não parou. — Estou interessado em um relacionamento integral, aberto ao público.

Ela desacelerou o passo.

— Amo você, Tess.

Ela parou e virou-se, encontrando seus olhos. Sua expressão demonstrava surpresa. Nathan a abraçou, mas ela não disse nada.

— Esta é a parte em que você diz que também me ama. — Seu coração batia forte. Estava se arriscando baseado em tudo o que vira em seus olhos, escutara em sua voz e sentira em seu toque naquele último mês. Ainda assim, não saberia até que ela dissesse...

— Eu me apaixonei por você há um ano — começou, em um sussurro, como se tivesse medo de admitir.

— Há um ano? Mas.

Ela colocou a mão sobre sua boca.

— Então, você é o homem pelo qual eu achei que tinha me apaixonado.

Há um ano. Ela se apaixonou por mim há um ano. Aquelas palavras inacreditáveis ressoavam em sua cabeça. Então, percebeu que ela estava falando no passado.

— Como assim? — perguntou.

— Você era um ideal, e eu amava o ideal sem conhecer o homem — disse, brincando com a lapela de seu terno. — Eu não havia visto as entrelinhas até este mês. Agora, você é real, e meu amor também é real.

O mundo se acertou. Ele a puxou para si, precisava abraçá-la, envolvê-la em seus braços, apertá-la. Tess apoiou o rosto em seu pescoço.

— Quer saber quando comecei a me apaixonar por você? — perguntou ele, regozijando-se com a sensação daquela respiração quente e irregular contra sua pele. Sugeria emoções intensas. — No Country Club, na sala de conferências. Quando você não me deixou fazer amor com você naquela mesa. Não era meu objetivo quando a levei para lá. Eu só queria um beijo, mas as coisas cresceram. Você faz isso comigo.

Nathan acariciou seu cabelo, deliciando-se com o som de prazer que ela fazia enquanto se aconchegava em seus braços.

— Você é muito mais complexa do que eu imaginava, e quero conhecê-la. Quero você.

Beijou-a demoradamente, demonstrando tudo que sentia naquele beijo. Então, segurou seu rosto, mantendo-a o mais perto possível.

— Quero me casar com você, Tess. Você quer casar comigo?

Ela sorriu, com os olhos marejados.

— Quero — disse. — Mas há um pequeno problema. Lily quer uma festa grande e suntuosa. Leva tempo para organizar algo assim.

— O que os planos de Lily têm a ver conosco?

— Ela gostaria de fazer um casamento duplo.

Ele não ficou surpreso com a ideia. A união das irmãs gêmeas era muito forte. Não se surpreendeu ao ver que elas já haviam discutido o assunto.

— E você? O que você quer? — perguntou ele.

— Quero me casar com você, ponto final.

— Mas você quer fazer o espetáculo com sua irmã. Como em um conto de fadas.

— Prometo que não será um circo, mas uma festa de bom gosto, com classe e...

Ele a beijou, desta vez sem nada que o impedisse e com a intenção de fazê-la pensar em outra coisa, nele.

Neles. Agora.

Segurou-a nos braços e levou-a para o quarto, como fizera da primeira vez. Em seu bolso, estava o anel. Não era apenas um simples diamante. Era uma mulher complexa, e precisava de um anel de noivado diferente, diferente dos modelos tradicionais, algo original.

Ele havia escolhido no dia anterior e tentara não pensar no que faria se ela dissesse não. Teria que lutar por ela.

Não queria lhe dar o anel esta noite. Hoje, lhe daria ele mesmo. No entanto, no dia seguinte, encontraria uma maneira criativa de dar-lhe o anel. Sua formatura com louvor nas aulas de cortejo não seria desperdiçada.

— Amo você — disse ela.

Ainda havia muito a ser dito, feito e descoberto. Mas tudo começou e terminou com uma única verdade.

— Amo você também — declarou ele. — Para sempre.

_Fim!_

* * *

Finalmente depois de um ano encerro a história de Lily e Tess (Summer e Agora Eu e Você). Muito obrigada de coração Joana Patrícia por ter acompanhado até o fim e pelos comentários maravilhosos, obrigada também Thaty pelos comentários. Nos vemos em Milão e Para Sempre, e em breve teremos novidades, beijo :*


End file.
